¿Es un filtro de amor?
by Priincezz
Summary: Una chica y una supuesta poción hacen de la vida de Hermione un infierno. Las pociones no ayudan en nada, mucho menos cuando te dejan más confundida de lo que ya estabas... ¿Ron realmente está enamorado de Heather? Y ella... ¿realmente es como parece?
1. Heather

_*¡Hola! Aquí yo al habla. Como sabrán (o si no saben, no importa, porque a fin de cuentas se los diré), decidí editar todos mis fics en los errores que le encuentre. Ya estoy empezando a editar éste, pues es el que ví primero XD. Y este cap en especial ya está editado. No edité palabras... o no muchas, porque confieso que sí lo hice. Pero no fue nada que cambie el curso de la historia. Sólo son pequeños sinónimos o cosas que pueden ser agregadas para darle más efecto. Aunque no sé si ya eliminé absolutamente todo lo que está mal escrito (lo cual espero), pronto haré otra revisión (cuando ya haya acabado con todos mis fics... y tenga un tiempito para descansar)_. _Espero que ahora esté mejor escrito, y ya no sea tan malo. Cuidense, ignoren las notas (xqe no tengo corazón para borrarlas... por muy horriblemente mal que estén escritas XD) y espero poder actualizar pronto! Gracias por leer esta historia, si son nuevos; y si son viejos, ¡gracias por leer esta nota! Besos (:_

* * *

_Todos los personajes aqui aparecidos no son propiedad mía, son de **J.K. Rowling **y **Warner Bros**_

* * *

_Capítulo 1: _**Heather**

Hermione lo siguió por todo el castillo... no tenía idea de a donde se dirigía ni nada... Ron se veía molesto, pero... ¿porqué?

Se metió un rato en el baño de prefectos, a ella se le ocurría meterse con el... pero... algo dentro de ella le decía que no debía de hacerlo... sería imprudente...

Aunque lo amara desde hacía años, ella siempre había respetado su espacio; siempre creyó que él necesitaba tiempo… Recordaba sus orejas coloradas en cada ocasión que se quedaban solos... cada vez se sentía más enamorada, ilusionada y sobre todo emocionada de que él podría sentir lo mismo.

Pero él actuaba extraño últimamente, aparte de que por cualquier cosa se molestaba, sus calificaciones iban en picada, y también su función de guardián (lo que honestamente tenía sin cuidado a Hermione, pero los que echaban chispas de rabia eran sus demás compañeros), pero en varias ocasiones lo veía deprimido, y cuando ella quería hablar de eso, se irritaba al punto de gritarle...

Pero ese impulso de entrar hacía que sus pies se acercaran lentamente a la puerta del baño...

Sin poder contenerse susurró la contraseña ("Mantícoras") y después, lentamente asomó su cabeza por la puerta y vio que tenía la cabeza agachada; sin poderse contener —nuevamente— entró.

—Ron... —ella se acercó débilmente—. Ron... ¿q-qué t-te pasa...?

Él se incorporó inmediatamente y la miró fijamente, Hermione sentía como poco a poco se derretía...

—Nada... ¿Tú qué estas haciendo aquí? Se suponía que ibas a ayudar a Harry con los deberes...

—Sí, pero yo pensé que quizás tú también querrías hacer la tarea con nosotros y pues yo te seguí...

—¡Me seguiste! Pero... pero... —Ron frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué te metes en donde no te llaman?

—Ron, no empieces, ya hablamos de esto. Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que te esta pasando... —se detuvo secamente, Ron la fulminaba con los ojos—. Por que yo no tengo la culpa... ¿verdad?

—Eso no te importa —se giró, así que Hermione podía ver detenidamente su cabello rojo—. Además —carraspeó—, yo ya me iba de todos modos...

—Mira, Ron, ven conmigo, así hacemos el trabajo juntos y a ver si te suben la nota...

—Entonces sientes lástima —la interrumpió. Se volvió lentamente y Hermione se desesperó de que se pusiera en plan de víctima—. Por que todo me sale mal... yo soy un fracaso... no tienes porqué preocuparte por mí...

—Ron... no empieces —atacó Hermione, tajante—. O al menos dime que es lo que tienes.

—No —casi parecía un niño pequeño haciendo su berrinche.

—¡¿Qué no entiendes que quiero ayudarte?! —se sentó enfrente de él y lo miró fijamente, Ron sentía que su mirada lo quemaba, y ya no pudo aguantarse más... pero antes de poder decir algo, Hermione habló:

—No estas así por... alguien en especial... ¿verdad? —aventuró, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Digo, no es por alguna... chica... —Hermione evitó su mirada—. Tú no estas... enamorado... de alguna chica de... de por aquí... yo... tu... es que... —sacudió la cabeza—. ¡Ron, dímelo! ¡Quiero saberlo! Por favor... —esto último se atoró en su garganta... Rezando por que su amado no estuviera enamorado de alguien más, lo miró a los ojos, y para su tristeza, pudo ver que estaba en lo cierto—. ¿Quién es? —trató de disimular un gemido que se le escapó con tos, cerró los ojos fuertemente y otra vez los abrió, lista para la cruel realidad.

Al principio parecía que el pelirrojo no le iba a decir nada, pero éste aspiró fuertemente y la miró, mientras su cabeza trabajaba para que pareciera que hablaba de alguien más... bueno, Hermione era inteligente, era evidente que se daría cuenta... Pero de todas formas él no era lo suficientemente valiente para decírselo directamente, sin rodeos; _"¿Cómo es posible que esté en Gryffindor si ni siquiera eso puedo hacer?" _se preguntaba...

—Ella... es... es tan especial... no sé, no puedo explicarte qué es lo que siento cuando la veo... —Ron le sonrió un poco nervioso (cosa que la castaña no pudo notar) mientras ella sólo se aguantaba las ganas de llorar—. Es... todo lo que yo hubiera imaginado... yo... yo la amo —al decir esto Hermione movió la cabeza hacia abajo y apretó fuertemente sus ojos, tratando de impedir que de éstos salieran gruesas lágrimas. Ron miró hacia uno de los retretes, tenía las orejas coloradas—. Pero —continuó, ahora viendo hacia la tina-piscina que se encontraba en el centro del baño; parecía concentrar su atención en cada uno de los grifos de oro. Hermione volteó hacia el cuadro de la sirena rubia y vio que ésta entrecerraba los ojos posando la mirada de Hermione hacia Ron detenidamente, poniendo atención en esa escena.

—Oh... —fue lo único que pudo articular. Trataba por todas las formas evitar que se cruzaran sus miradas, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que él miraba a los grifos como si se los quisiera robar, lo miró un minuto... tenía que ayudarlo, se suponía que eran amigos... aunque eso le doliera en el alma... —En-entonces —empezó a tartamudear de nerviosismo, pero Ron no se dio cuenta— es… es por... ¿es por ella que... estas... así? —preguntó, sintiéndose estúpida.

—¿Tú crees? —contestó la sirena en tono sarcástico, pero al ver la cara de Hermione la rubia dejó de burlarse y comenzó a buscar algo qué hacer; al parecer su único entretenimiento consistía en molestar a los presentes.

—Es que no lo entiendes... —comenzó Ron, después de ver cómo la sirena volvía al chisme.

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo entienda si no me lo explicas? —trató de sonar como si fuera algo obvio, mientras en su interior había algo que le decía que gritara y le confesara todo a Ron.

El aludido le lanzó una mirada triste—: ¿Qué no me ves?

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver? Yo no veo nada malo en ti —se calló bruscamente al notar como sus mejillas se calentaban—. Digo —trató de reparar—, algo para... ya sabes, que... no, bueno... es que he oído que hay varias chicas que piensan que eres... pues... atractivo —dijo cuando su cara ya parecía tomate. Ron sólo la miró.

—Bueno, eso era obvio —se rió, Hermione se sentía estúpida— si no fuera así nunca hubiera pasado nada entre Lavender y yo, ¿no? Quiero decir, es obvio que hay alguien que está mal de la cabeza y piensa que yo valgo la pe...

—¡Claro que vales la pena! —saltó Hermione, que ya no le importaba que Ron la viera roja, ¿o acaso significaba que ella estaba mal de la cabeza por amarlo como loca? Bueno, de esa forma lo de loca tendría sentido…—. ¿Por qué dices que no vales la pena? Si eres el guardián del e...

—¿Y eso para qué? Sí, ¡tal vez quería ese puesto para que los demás vieran que no solo era el estúpido amigo de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger que no sabía nada de nada! —Ron se levantó, más molesto que todos los días anteriores juntos—. ¡Tal vez quería ser reconocido por algo, sí! ¡Pero a ella no le interesa la más mínima cosa que haga! ¡A ella no le importo! Tal vez lo diga, pero yo estoy seguro que ni le pone atención a los partidos ni a nada de lo que hago para que me vea... —se dio la vuelta, mientras un sonido extraño (parecido a un gruñido) salía de su garganta. Se tapó la cara con las manos y Hermione lo miró, triste; era oficial, odiaba con todo lo que tenía a esa chica—. A mi no me interesa ninguna de las chicas que dices —su voz apenas se distinguía—. Yo sólo la quiero a ella —se quitó las manos de la cara y la miró intensamente—. Eso me pasa por enamorarme de alguien que no debo... ¿Cómo se me ocurrió que ella podría ver algo en mi? Ella es tan...

—Eso significa que ella no te merece Ron —Lo cortó, no quería seguir escuchando elogios de alguien que lastimaba tanto a quien amaba—. ¿Para qué vas a estar sufriendo por alguien que… no… no te ama? —_"Yo sí te amo, por favor mírame, Ron... yo te amo__..."_ pensaba desesperada, como si el pensarlo cambiara algo... Pero el maldito consejo que le acababa de dar daba vueltas por su cabeza._ "Es diferente, yo lo amo, él... tal vez está confundido... Seguro esa chica es bonita y por eso dice que la ama... amor es lo que yo siento por él... Yo... yo estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por él... dispuesta a verlo con otra... por que sé que al final yo... voy... ¿voy a estar con él?" _Aunque lo de que estuviera con otra no le apetecería volver a vivir...

—Tú lo dices por que no sabes lo que siento... —insistió Ron.

—Tal vez sea solo un capricho —contestó ella, sin rodeos.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que tal vez yo este encaprichado con ella? Ay, Hermione... —No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Sí, mira: podrías hacer una prueba —al ver que el pelirrojo la miraba extrañado, ella trató de explicarle... esa idea podría funcionar. _"Y yo podría estar con él... claro, si él lo capta"_—. Podrías buscar a otra chica, ya sabes, para sacártela de la cabeza —estaba segura que no del corazón, así que no necesitaba decírselo—. Y ya verías que nunca la amaste…

—No, Hermione, no —se separó de ella lo más que pudo—. Yo la amo, y lo sé... —dijo saliendo del baño y dejando a Hermione sola. Ella salió corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca. _"Perdóname, Harry" _pensó al recordar que lo iba a ayudar, pero no lo podía hacer ahora.

* * *

Lloró por mucho tiempo, quizá demasiado, pero se estaba recuperando; se le ocurrió otra estupidez para ir con Ron, así que tomó sus cosas y salió lo más rápido que pudo antes de que la señora Pince la regañara por correr...

Lo encontró terminando el dichoso trabajo con Harry, quien, al verla, la fulminó como nunca se hubiera imaginado.

—¡Oye, muchísimas gracias! —le dijo cuando ya estuvo lo bastante cerca de ellos. Ron no levantó la cabeza, al parecer ponía la primera tontería que le llegaba a la mente, Hermione ignoró a Harry y se sentó a lado de Ron, quien seguía sin inmutarse—. Al menos podrías decir "de nada". ¡Sabes que si Snape me reprueba ya no voy a poder hacer el éxtasis para ser auror! —Se detuvo por un momento y luego le reclamó—: ¿Me estas escuchando?

—Perdóname, Harry, es que he estado ocupada...

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Harry seguía molesto—. Sí, claro, sobretodo hoy que me has seguido todo el maldito receso diciéndome que me podías ayudar para que no me fuera mal por que, según tú, hoy NO ibas a estar "ocupada". Y todo el maldito tiempo que llevo esperándote, para que llegues dos horas después; sabes que hoy tenemos entrenamiento Ron y yo y...

—¡Pues cancélalo! ¡A mí no me tienes que culpar por tu vida! Además —ahora la que echaba chispas era ella, Ron alzó la vista lentamente y la contempló— no es mi culpa tampoco que se me hayan presentado algunos inconvenientes, y ¡hubieras empezado antes de que yo llegara! —lo regañó—. ¡¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacerles todo?! ¡¿Qué, después voy a tenerles que dar de comer en la boca o qué?!

—Yo no he dicho nada... —apenas dijo palabra el pelirrojo, el cual la veía aterrorizado.

—¡Pero a veces también quieres que te haga tus deberes! —contraatacó Hermione.

—¿No me habías dicho en el baño que me querías ayudar? —contra-contraatacó él.

—Sí, pero tu no me dijiste nada —lo fulminó con la mirada, aunque el enojo iba disminuyendo.

—Esperen —se entrometió Harry—. Entonces... si Ron hubiera dicho que sí, ¿si estarías ayudándonos? —luego pareció comprender—. ¿Baño? ¿De qué me perdí? —los miró inquisitivamente.

—De nada; al cuerno con esto —maldijo Ron, mientras recogía sus cosas y se dirigía al hueco del retrato, se volvió unos segundos y miró a su amigo—. ¿Entonces sí va a haber entrenamiento o no?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Pues… no, mejor no... Tengo que acabar esto. Yo les aviso a los demás si quieres.

—Bien —Ron se dio la vuelta y salió por el hueco del retrato; Hermione se apresuró en seguirlo, mientras oía la voz de Harry que le gritaba:

—Sí, Hermione, yo lo acabo solo, por que al fin y al cabo, tú estas "ocupada" —Hermione tuvo ganas de lanzarle algo, pero en eso lo ubicó, se dirigía a los campos de Quidditch.

—¡Ron! ¡Ron, espera!

—Quiero estar solo... —gruñó.

—No, espera —llegó a su lado, jadeando a causa de la corrida que se acababa de echar; cuando se recuperó lo miró directamente, sentía esos malditos nervios otra vez... —. Quiero pedirte una disculpa, no debí decirte lo de hace rato y...

—Ya no tiene caso... —la esquivó—. Perdón, pero quiero pasear un rato solo...

—Déjame acompañarte... por favor... —Hermione lo tomó del brazo y miró hacia otro lado—. Si quieres no hago ruido ni nada, solo quiero estar fuera del mundo... al menos por un rato.

Ron pareció dudar, pero al final miró hacia otro lado.

—Está bien —contestó—. Vamos.

* * *

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! —rió Hermione, ella y Ron llevaban horas jugando por los campos, estaban tan grandes —los campos— que se echaron a correr por un buen rato, llevaban jugando varias cosas; en un momento Ron le propuso a Hermione que iba por la escoba, pero al ver la expresión de ésta, el pelirrojo se echo a reír y por "venganza" la iba correteando desde entonces. Cada que él la rozaba, Hermione se estremecía y hacía todo lo posible por zafarse de él... Aunque realmente no quisiera hacerlo.

Pero esta vez se dejó, dejó que el pelirrojo la tomara de la cintura y la atrajera hacia el... estaba tan nerviosa, pero lo amaba, así que lo abrazó, él dejó de reírse y la abrazó también, fue un abrazo algo largo... demasiado largo. Hermione no se quería separar de él… Quería seguir así, pero algo los trajo a la realidad.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —oyeron a Filch acercarse y un maullido aterrador les indicó que venía con su gata, _La Señora Norris._

—Maldita sea —susurró Ron, tomó a Hermione del brazo y se fueron corriendo hasta el castillo.

* * *

Al llegar apenas se dirigieron la palabra, primero, por que la señora Gorda no los dejaba pasar, y segundo, por que cuando al fin pudieron entrar no había nadie en la sala común, Hermione vio su reloj y se sorprendió al ver que ya eran las tres de la madrugada; se despidieron con señas y al cerrar la puerta que conducía a los dormitorios de las chicas, Hermione maldijo a Filch y para sus adentros, pensó que tenía su merecido al ser squib.

* * *

_"¡Dios! ¡No puede ser!" _Se levantó de golpe, no le convino dormirse tan tarde, ya iba demasiado retrasada... Tenía dos horas de Aritmancia en menos de —consultó su reloj— ¡cinco minutos! Se vistió como alma que lleva el diablo y pensó que no tendría tiempo para desayunar, así que se fue directo a su Torre.

Al terminar la clase (que por puro milagro llegó justa), le dolía el estómago, pero... _"Maldición" _ya tenía que estar bajando a las mazmorras a la clase de Snape... _"Si llego tarde le bajará puntos a la casa... y si consigo que Harry me de comida mientras estamos en clase... nos baja más..." _

Llegó volando a la clase y vio que Harry estaba azul, se sentó a su lado mientras trataba de calmar a su estómago.

—¿Sí lo terminaste? —preguntó ella esperanzada agarrándose el estómago con fuerza.

—Sí... pero estoy nervioso... A él nunca le gusta lo que hago y tengo miedo de que... no pueda ser... ¡ay, ya llegó! —dijo mientras se ponía verde. Snape, con sus dos cortinas de pelo tapando perfectamente su cara blanca como hueso pasó sus diminutos ojos por cada alumno de la clase, después blandió la varita y se cerró la puerta, como siempre.

—Quiero sus trabajos —apenas susurró, pero fue horrible; Harry tragó saliva, las manos le temblaban, era la primera vez que Hermione lo veía así. Todos los pergaminos salieron volando en dirección al escritorio de su profesor, quien los guardó.

Fue una tortura: Snape les encargó hacer dos pociones en la misma clase —de una hora—, argumentando que, según esto, era para ver si estaban preparados para lo que fuera. Terminaron exhaustos y Hermione parecía vislumbrar una luz a lo lejos...

* * *

Al final logró llegar a comer, se lanzó con las fuerzas que le quedaban por la deliciosa comida que tenía enfrente; comió como nunca lo había hecho, pero quedó muy satisfecha. Apenas sacó su cabeza a la superficie cuando vio algo, que no debería de estar pasando...

_"Hermione, eso te pasa por atragantarte. OBVIO Ron no esta con esa chica... Espera... ¡No!"_

Ron no se estaba besando con Heather, por favor, no se estaba besando con ella... ¡No!

¿Y esa mirada que él le tiene? No... No puede ser... ¡Ella no puede ser la chica!

* * *

**_Wolaz!! Puez yo aqi subiendo mis lokuras... este es un fic qe se me ocurrió en mi lugar de inspiración (mi cama antes de dormir o al despertar) Espero qe les este gustando... el título es por lo que viene más adelante... la verdad estoy muy orgullosa de esta idea xqe es de esas pocas qe te molestan todo el día diciendote "Les va a gustar, súbela, andale, que te cuesta!!" _**

**_Solo espero qe en efecto mi voz interior tenga razón y les este gustando... pero.._**

**_Como sabre eso??_**

**_Facil: Dejenme review!! _**

**_No les toma mas de 3 minutos (a menos que me quieran hacer un review kilometrico, lo cual amaría) y solo es para saber su opinion... se acepta de todo, dudas, comentarios, felicitaciones, sugerencias... muy (pero MUUUUY) ligeras quejas xD_**

**_Todo para saber qe les gusta y qe qieren qe le siga..._**

**_xqe si no hay reviews como quieren que uno actualize?? Aa.. pero eso si, a todos nos gusta que nos dejen... haha... _**

**_Les prometo, es mas, les JURO que voy a regresar TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJEN_**

**_(osea que me la voy a vivir leyendo un buen de fics...)_**

**_Cuidense!!_**

**CLICK ABAJO**

**_Submit a review for this crazy girl... because that makes her happy..._**


	2. Ron y ¿Heather?

_Algunos de los personajes aqui mencionados no son propiedad mía, le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

_Capítulo 2: _**Ron y... ¿Heather?**

* * *

_"Hermione eso te pasa por atragantarte, OBVIO Ron no esta con esa chica... espera... ¡No!"_

Ron no se estaba besando con Heather por favor, no se estaba besando con ella... ¡¡No!!

¿Y esa mirada que él le tiene? No... no puede ser... ¡¡Ella no puede ser la chica!!

* * *

Hermione no daba crédito a sus ojos... no podía ser posible... su corazón se había detenido, no había duda... pero, ahora su cabeza no quería lanzarle canarios a Ron (_"En todo caso a Heather") _y mucho menos quería salir corriendo de ahí y refugiarse en su dormitorio, correr las cortinas y llorar como lo había hecho el año pasado... no, ahora simplemente se quedó quieta... mirando los hermosos ojos del pelirrojo que la volvía loca... como la miraba... ahora si tenía ganas de correr a su dormitorio... pero se encontraba muy lejano en ese momento... y el hecho que sus piernas no respondieran empeoraba la situación...

– Hola... – Pero la voz de Ginny se ahogó mientras su novio la cachaba en sus brazos (ahora más relajados) y se quedaba mirando con los ojos como platos a ese _"imbécil" _que se hacía llamar su hermano

Miró fugazmente a Hermione, quien de pronto parecía sentir náuseas al ver el tamaño de comida que había colocado en su plato...

– Idiota – Le oyó mascullar Harry a su chica mientras miraba fijamente a Ron

– ¿Cómo te fue? – Le preguntó Harry a Ginny después de hacer que ésta dejara de ver a su hermano por milésima vez.

– Mmm... bien... ¿Y a tí con Snape? – Dijo mientras le daba un fugaz beso en los labios

– Pues... – Hermione se dio cuenta que con el comentario Harry parecía haber recordado que su carrera como auror dependía de la calificación de ese trabajo – ya sabes... mm.. b-b-bien... espero – susurró viendo hacia la mesa mientras se ponía verde.

– Ya verás que todo sale bien – Le dijo Ginny – Ese trabajo se merece como mínimo un Supera las expectati...

– ¡No! – Harry saltó de su asiento viendo a Ginny como Hermione solía mirarlos cuando le decían algo similar... – ¡No, no, no! ¡No puede ser de menos de un Extraordinario! ¡¿Si no porqué estaría así de alterado!?

– Calmate, si te relajas verás como todo va a salir bien...

– ¡Por favor! – Dijo el ojiverde mirando algo arriba de él que ni Hermione ni Ginny podían ver, mientras juntaba las manos como si rezara... es más... estaba rezando...

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse... ¿Era así cómo ella se veía cuando se ponía un "poquitito" nerviosa por sus calificaciones?

De un momento a otro Hermione pareció haberse olvidado del hecho de que Ron estuviera con Heather...

Y cuando estaba a la mitad de su renovada felicidad... volteó al oír una risa que le sabía deliciosa...

Pero lo delicioso se esfumó más rápido que su sonrisa... Ron parecía estarse diviertiendo de lo lindo con... _"esa...", _se dedicaba a ponerle trozos de pan por dentro de su cola de caballo, lo que hacía que ella se tardara en quitarselos, lo que mataba de risa al pelirrojo

Ella parecía "vengarse" dándole cortos besitos en los labios... aquellos labios que Hermione venía anhelando (n/a: _no se como se escribe.. gulp!_) desde hacía años... ya ni sabía cuantos...

Hubo un momento en el que Ron tomó de la cintura a su... _"¿Son novios?" "Pues claro Hermione" _y la besó de una forma muy a la Lav-Lav lo que hizo que un impulso jalara a Hermione, parándose de un golpe, se dirijió como rayo hacia la biblioteca, mientras se escusaba con estupideces estúpidas (n/a_: lo siento pero me encanta poner cosas como esas_), pero no alcanzó a ver una sonrisa en una personita...

* * *

Llegó enjugándose las lágrimas, no quería que la señora Pince la regañara diciendo que era muy probable que pudiera mojar los "sagrados" libros.

Pero ésta no se encontraba en ese momento _"Tal vez está con Filch" _pensó mientras una débil sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro pero de pronto le llegó un sentimiento horrible _"¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¿¿Cómo es posible que alguien como Filch pueda encontrar a alguien?? bueno es Pince..." _un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas _"Soy el colmo... hasta ellos pueden encontrar el amor y yo me tuve que enamorar del tonto más divino que existe..." _pensó mientras se tiraba en una de las mesas, recargó la cabeza en la mesa y se tapó con los brazos... lloró pensando en Ron.. y luego lloró más pensando en Ron CON Heather...

Pero ella no era del todo fea... era alta, casi le llegaba a Ron (escalofriante), su cabello era castaño oscuro y le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, era hermoso, sedoso y lacio, pero ese día había decidido traerlo en una cola de caballo... volviendo a la descripción, era delgada, un tono de piel que, al lado de Ron, la hacía ver morena, sus ojos eran enormes (un fugaz recuerdo de Romida Vane pasó por la mente de la castaña) y eran oscuros, era impresionante el poder que tenía con ellos, cada que estaba enojada se notaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia (imagínense si estaba furiosa...) y cuando estaba feliz hacía que el que la viera también se sintiera de la misma manera, asi que era muy útil si de animar se trataba... como decía, su cara era de rasgos finos, y tenía una sonrisa angelical... a decir verdad_... "No le puedo reprochar que este enamorado de ella_..." lloró con más fuerza, pero se calló al oír unas voces y risas que se acercaban_... "Genial, lo que me faltaba_..." se levantó de golpe y se metió al primer estante que vio, lo cual fue una idea estúpida si las personas que la conocían fueran las que se acercaban... si todavía no me comprenden: Quidditch.

Trató de fingir que buscaba algún libro pasando el dedo por cada uno, pasó por los que le podrían funcionar a Harry: "Los mejores buscadores de la Historia y sus técnicas infalibles", "Guía para el buscador_" "Bueno.. ¿Ese para que_?" , "1000 posiciones de buscador", "Guía para los que son buscadores y todavía no entienden lo que es una snitch_" "Que estúpido... ¡oh no!"_

Ese iba a ser el mejor día en la vida de Hermione en Hogwarts, era seguro, _"¿Y ahora que hago?... bueno, capaz y no entran aqui" _dijo hacia sus adentros mientras trataba (en vano) de esconderse tras los libros... ¿Pero por qué demonios Ron quería entrar a la biblioteca? Y la mejor, ¿Por qué demonios se trae a Heather?

– ¿...estas segura? – Oyó su voz... la que la hacía desconcentrarse (como ahora) y pensar hasta en los nombres de sus hijos... _"¡C-O-N-C-E-N-T-R-A-T-E!" _se dijo y sacudió violentamente su cabeza.

– Si, bebe – _"Maldita hija de su..." _la maldijo Hermione _"¿Porqué le dice bebe? Hasta prefiero Won-Won..." _se dijo mientras hacía cara de puchero inconscientemente. – Te juro que aquí ví un libro genial que dice todo lo que se te ocurra para ser el mejor Guardián, aunque tu ya lo seas – Hermione no pudo evitar ver como lo besaba tiernamente, una lágrima resbaló traicioneramente por su ojo – en serio, y al final del libro hay una sección donde le preguntas lo que quieras y el libro te contesta ¡hablando!

– ¿Apoco? – Ron puso cara asombrada – ¿Contesta lo que sea? – Le preguntó mientras la tomaba de la cintura – Si le pregunto... mm... no se, tal vez... que si sabe si me amas... ¿el me dice la verdad?

– Yo supongo – dijo mientras fingía que lo pensaba profundamente – Pero si le preguntas no va a ver duda alguna de que te responda diciendo que yo te amo más que a mi vida

– ¿Y eso es verdad? – Ya la tenía apretada contra de él, Hermione se sentía fatal, quería salir corriendo cuando al fin reaccionó, ¡venían a ver un libro de Quidditch! Eso significaba... no, cada vez se pone peor... _"¿Que hago?"_

– ¿Tu que crees?

– Mmm... demuéstramelo – Le canturreó en un tono que Hermione nunca le había oído, y cuando la besó tiernamente, y el beso se empezó a convertir en uno apasionado, Hermione vio su oportunidad de escapar.

Se pasó unos estantes más atrás, no era capaz de salirse y rozar con él... tomó un libro ("La búsqueda de la quintaescencia") y aunque ya se lo sabía de memoria, lo empezó a leer.

* * *

– Yo lo odio – Le susurró Ginny a Harry cuando vieron entrar a Ron por el hueco del retrato, éste venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y arrastrando a Heather la llevó... ¡Con ellos!

* * *

**_Woliz..!!  
Pues actualizo por que de pronto me llegó la inspiración...  
y seguiría con mis otros fics...  
pero mi hermosa madre me llama para que apague este aparato infernal...  
esa es una de las razones por la que me salió algo corto...  
(o esta largo??)_**

**_Y yo odio pero amo a Heather...  
no se ustedes..._**

_**Mmm...  
tengo poco tiempo...  
tick tack  
mi madre se acerca con cara aterrorizante..  
tick  
pues algo rápido...  
tack  
****espero que les este gustando...**_

**_Aa..!!  
tick (again)  
quiero agradecerles a _Haley Grint _y a _parisss02  
_por los marivillosos reviews...  
haha...  
tack!!_**

**_Y solo les respondo algunas cositas que como que me quede (what??) cuando lei su review:_**

**Haley Grint_: Pues si estuvo muy gacho lo que dijo Ron de him-self.. y como que Hermione esta peor?? tu que harías si estuvieras así de enamorada y no le pudieras decir?? ee?? haha..._**

**parisss02_: Tienes razon... Ron actuó muy raro... pero eso yo no lo pensé cuando lo escribí, yo solo deje que mis dedos actuaran y pues ese fue el result!! que raro qe Heather sea tu 2do nombre favorito... iiO solo pense en el primero que me vino a la mente y como si fuera telepatía (no me lo habraz mandado tu??) me llego!! _**

_**Bueno, como siempre les pido reviews...  
los necesito!!  
me ponen contenta en este periiodo negro de mi vida...**_

**_loka!!_**

**_bueno ya me despidox..!!_**

**_me dejan review..._**

**CLICK ABAJO!!**

**_please click on "Go!" and submit a review for me... I really need it..._**


	3. Agua, Jugo de Calabaza y Helado

**Disclaimer:**_ Algunos de los personajes mencionados aqui no son propiedad mía, son de _**_J.K Rowling_ **

* * *

_Capítulo 3: _**Agua, Jugo de Calabaza y Helado**

* * *

– Yo lo odio – Le susurró Ginny a Harry cuando vieron entrar a Ron por el hueco del retrato, éste venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y arrastrando a Heather la llevó... ¡Con ellos!

* * *

– Ay Ginny no exageres – Le contestó Harry del mismo modo, al parecer todavía no se enteraba de a donde se dirigía el pelirrojo... pero no tardó en averiguarlo.

– ¡Esto es el colmo! – Gritó por lo bajo su novia, Harry, confundido, miró hacía el punto... pero es que Ginny estaba exagerando, era obvio que Ron quisiera presentarles a su nueva novia, aunque la pelirroja se lo estaba tomando muy a pecho, ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo? O más bien ¿De que demonios se estaba perdiendo Harry?

Y no pudo saberlo, pues Heather, al ver las intenciones de Ron, se puso de un color verde y tomó al ojiazul del brazo, forzándolo a salir de la sala común.

– Y al parecer está chiflada – Ginny miró la parte trasera del retrato de la Señora Gorda risueña – ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer, Harry?

– ¿Qué? ¿De qué o que?

– Ay cariño, se nota que vives en otro mundo – Ginny le dio un suave beso en los labios – Me refiero a Hermione, tonto – Estó último, dicho juguetonamente (o eso creyó Harry...).

– ¿Y Hermione que tiene que ver en todo esto? – Harry en serio estaba en otra dimensión. Ginny tuvo que hacer uso de su infinita paciencia (practicada con Ron) para responder de la forma menos explosiva (ah, no, era más comprensiva) posible.

* * *

– No entiendo, ¿Porqué no quisiste ir con Harry y Ginny?

– Ay cariño, es sólo que... no me siento bien – Soltó Heather a la desesperada

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te llevo a la enfermería?

– No, no es nada...

– Pero me acabas de decir...

– Ya Ron – Cortó ella de forma autoritaria – Lo que pasa es que no quería ir con ellos porque... porque quiero pasar más tiempo contigo...

– Ay, pero estamos juntos todo el día – Ron la miró con... ¿Adoración? – ¿Que diferencia habría que pasaramos tiempo con ellos?

– Ya dejalo... – El rostro de Heather se contrajo un poco – Vamos al Gran Comedor

– ¿Porqué? – Preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado

– Es que... quiero tomar un vaso de agua, últimamente estoy algo desidratada...

– ¿Y porqué en el Gran Comedor? – Ron insistió – En la sala común hay agua, nos queda más cerca

– Pero yo quiero ir al Gran Comedor "Ronnie" – Ron no se pudo resistir a esa mirada... – Además – Siguió – Tu también deberías tomar algo de agua, siento que no tomas lo suficiente – Dijo mientras fingía examinarle la cara – Sí, mira – Lo tomó dulcemente de las manos – Estás algo verde, ven, vamos

– Esta bien – Convino él – Talvez tengas razón, pero parece que estas obsesionada con el agua, mejor tomo algo de Jugo de Calabaza...

– ¡Perfecto! – Saltó ella, tomándolo por el cuello...

* * *

Hermione deambulaba sola por los pasillos... se sentía tan infeliz... Ron...

Maldito pelirrojo, ¿Porqué siempre le hizo creer que le correspondía? ¿Porqué siempre tenía que caminar así? Hacía que su cabello rojo se paseara de un lado a otro... _"¡Ya Hermione! Deja de pensar en él" _Pero sus ojos, la forma que brillaban cuando sonreía... _"¡HERMIONE!" _

Se recostó en la pared, era una tonta, ¿Porqué Ron? ¿Porqué lo tuvo que ver en el compartimiento del tren, aquella vez? No le había importado ver que Neville ya les había preguntado por Trevor, ella quiso entrar, ese chico de pelo rojo había llamado su atención, pero no, sus malditos nervios la habían hecho quedar mal, como siempre; siempre como una mandona... una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, no debió tratar de ser su amiga, al fin y al cabo no sirvió de nada, solo para enamorarse más de ese maravilloso ser que era Ronald Weasley... sólo para conocer cuales eran sus pasiones, sus temores... para conocer a su maravillosa familia (de la que siempre añoró ser parte), para hacerse mejor amiga de su hermana, y tener más motivos para ir a su casa los veranos... más lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, para darse cuenta de que él siempre iba a importarle más de lo que le importaba Harry (y eso que trataba de cubrirlo atendiendo más al ojiverde... pero Ron era toda su atención), creyó que era buena idea comprar a Crookshanks... ¡Pero en que estaba pensando_! "Tal vez en Ron_..." pensó tristemente; todavía tenía presente la mirada de odio que él le dio, cuando Pettigrew desapareció, y culpó a su gato, y como buena dueña lo defendió, pero ella en el fondo no quería... y el maldito baile, esperó a Ron todo el tiempo, para que al final se resignara y le dijera a Krum que si iría... irónica la vida ¿verdad? le dio el sí al búlgaro solamente unas horas antes que el amor de su vida le pidiera ir con el... "Pero él me lo pidió cómo último recurso" pensó tristemente esa noche, mientras alistaba los detalles de su vestido, recordaba con amargura cómo quiso decirle a Viktor que no, pensando en el pelirrojo, pero sus sentimientos de culpa la perseguirían, ella lo sabía, sabía que si le decía que no, le rompería el "duro" corazón a Viktor, y además se vería como una tonta diciendole que no al "maravilloso" Viktor Krum para ir con su "amigo" Ronald Weasley... ¡Pero ella había creído que era una buena idea! Pensó que si iba con Viktor, Ron le hablaría más (claro que queriendo su autógrafo o algo así... ¡Pero lo haría!), todo lo que le dijo Ron en el baile... en parte le dolió (y mucho) pero en otra... ¡Le encantó! Pensó que Ron se preocupaba por ella, hasta llegó a pensar que la veía como algo más... sólo que ahora sabía que era porque, talvez, siendo la mejor amiga de su hermana, la viera igual... como una hermana; lloró más... en quinto se habían empezado a llevar tan bien... sólo que no le quedó muy en claro lo que él le había querido decir con eso de "¿Porqué no estas en Ravenclaw?", en aquel momento pensó que él le había dicho un cumplido... pero ¿Ron y cumplido en la misma oración? y además ¿Un cumplido acerca de ser inteligente? No es lo que se acostumbra escuchar... pero ella lo creyó... ¡Ay y el maldito sexto! ¡Cómo odió ese curso...!

Se oyeron risas, Hermione no sabía donde se encontraba... miró alrededor... ¡Estaba en el vestíbulo! Se enjugó las lágrimas con rapidez... Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que sus pies la llevaron de un lado a otro...

Estaba próxima al Gran Comedor, de seguro de ahí provenían las risas, trató de relajarse, talvez un vaso de agua la relajaría un poco... y hasta quizás encontraba a alguien que la hiciera reír un rato, como Ginny, maldiciendo a su hermano... su hermano RON... _"Ya Hermione, cálmate, de seguro no está aquí.."_

Pero al entrar se dio cuenta de que debía irse...

* * *

– A ver princesa...

– ¿Ahora soy princesa? Wow, me gusta ese apodo... – Ginny besó a Harry dulcemente – ¿Qué se le ofrece, gentil caballero?

– Primero que no me digas "gentil caballero", soy un rey, por favor – Ambos se rieron

– Entonces me toca ser reina ¿No? – Harry asintió con la cabeza

– Está bien, reina mía – Dijo en tono imperial, Ginny soltó una carcajada – Tengo hambre, su majestad.

– Entonces vamos a comer, rey mío – Siguió en el mismo tono la pelirroja.

* * *

– ¡Hermione! ¡Ven con nosotros! – _"Maldito Neville... ¿Porqué siempre hace que todo salga mal?" _Hermione dio grandes zancadas hasta su amigo, _"No voltees a la derecha, no voltees a la derecha... ¡Qué no voltees a la derecha, Hermione!" _, Pero era demasiado tarde... Ron y Heather estaban pasándola de lo lindo, dándose de comer en la boca del otro, _"Que asco" _quiso pensar la castaña, mientras por dentro ardía de celos ¿O de dolor?

Se sentó del lado izquierdo de Neville, Ron y Heather estaban sentados del lado derecho de su compañero de casa, así que no tenía que mirarlos directamente, aunque podía oír las risas...

Se sirvió de cenar mientras fingía que escuchaba cómo Neville le contaba de una nueva especie de planta o algo así, ella no podía percibirlo... lo único que sus oídos escuchaban eran las risas, los mimos... ¡Hasta los apodos! Que se decían ellos dos, comió con tanta rabia que pensó que no tardaba poco para que su estómago empezara a sentirse mal... aunque también podría ser por la voz chiqueada de Heather... "Ronnie" ,escuchó Hermione mientras reprimía un gruñido.

Al poco rato llegaron Harry y Ginny, Seamus y Lavender (_"Maldita zorra" _no pudo evitar pensar la castaña), Dean y Parvati... en fin, todos reunidos en pareja... _"¿Porqué esto me pasa a mi?" _pensó tristemente al ver como todos reían, charlaban y eran felices... Hermione cómo empezaba a odiar que la gente fuera feliz... ella quería, no, DESEABA ser feliz... pero esa maldita Heather... ¿Qué es lo que ella tiene?

* * *

No lo soportó, ¿Se suponía que debía hacerlo? Dijo tener dolor de cabeza, varios lamentaron su ausencia, pero Ginny sabía el porqué de su huida.

Llegó hecha una fiera al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

– "Cucuruchos de Cucaracha" – Dijo_... "Ella es una cucaracha" "No Hermione, que estés celosa no la convierte en una cucaracha..."_

El retrato se abrió, ella entró, lo que hacía unos momentos parecía furia, ahora hizo que ella se deshiciera totalmente... unas lágrimas furtivas escaparon de sus ojos, las quiso secar, pero ella sabía que debía sacar todo, así que ante las miradas extrañadas de los alumnos de segundo entró rápidamente por la puerta que conducía a los dormitorios de las chicas, subió las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz y entró con ansias a la recámara que compartía con chicas totalmente diferentes a ella...

Claro, siempre hay sus excepciones.

– ¡Hola Hermione! – La saludó alegremente Charlotte, pero al ver que venía hecha un mar de lágrimas corrió hacia ella – ¿Qué ocurre? – Exclamó comprensiva.

Charlotte era la única Gryffindor (después de Hermione, claro) de séptimo curso quien tenía buenas calificaciones y era notablemente reconocida por sus profesores; ella había decidido optar por la banca mágica, puesto que Hermione y ella eran las únicas Gryffindors de su curso que estudiaban Aritmancia, de echo, ahí Hermione la conoció mejor. A veces la castaña se daba cuenta de todas las cosas que tenían en común. Le agradaba mucho su compañía, era muy simpática y siempre le daba ideas en clase (obviamente sin salirse del márgen del libro de texto), era un poco más alta que ella, tenía la nariz chata, sus ojos eran marrones con pestañas enormes, tenía el cabello ondulado de un tono rubio oscuro y era de complexión delgada.

Lo único malo que tenía Charlotte... eran sus amistades.

– No, nada... no te preocupes Charlotte, en serio – Dijo al ver que la miraba intensamente, cómo si tuviera visión de rayos X

– Ese es el primer síntoma cuando estás mal, ven, recuestate en tu cama, y no llores, por que entonces voy a tener que llorar contigo y no me siento con ganas de una dosis de dolor nocturno, ah, pero claro, lloras porque no tienes nada, ¿Verdad?

– ¿Me podrías recordar porqué aceptaste la banca mágica?

– ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

– Porque te pareces más a la Señora Pomfrey que a un duende de Gringotts – Sonrió débilmente – Y no es necesario que llores conmigo...

– ¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que una dosis de llanto nocturno no se cura con una amiga llorando contigo? – Charlotte la vio fingiendo incredulidad

– Ay Charlotte, a veces me sorprende que te consideres mi amiga...

– ¡Pero faltaba más! Tienes autoestima baja, ahora que lo dices, creo que debí haber optado por la Sanación... pero siempre el peligro llama más la atención, querida... – Charlotte sonrió – La forma para curar la autoestima baja... uy, hay muchas... te puedo dar un golpe en la cabeza...

– ¡Oye! – Exclamó Hermione divertida.

– O te puedo dar helado de chocolate... siempre ayuda...

– Yumi, si, creo que esa es la mejor opción – Hermione sonrió

– Pero no la de este caso – Charlotte se tuvo que resistir a la mirada "triste" de Hermione al decir eso – Creo que lo más conveniente sería saber exactamente porqué la autoestima baja y trabajar con ella...

– Pero yo no tengo autoestima baja, y esa es la razón por la que no vas a ser nunca una Sanadora – Hermione soltó una carcajada mientras Charlotte sonreía de lado.

– Tienes razón, pero no por eso te voy a conseguir helado ¿eh?

– Ay, ¿Entonces no quieres comer helado conmigo?

– Yo nunca dije que YO no iba a comer helado... pero compartirlo suena mejor – Dijo mientras se incorporaba, se dirigió hasta su baúl y sacó un bote de helado de chocolate

– ¿Tienes helado en tu baúl? – Hermione la miró sorprendida, y quedó mucho más al tocar el helado – ¡Hey! ¡Está frío!

– ¿Pues qué querías? ¿Qué estuviera caliente? ¡Reacciona niña! – De su cajón sacó dos cucharones y se sentó al lado de Hermione.

– Ya me di cuenta de que cuando necesite helado, no necesito ir hasta las cocinas... – Tomó una de los cucharones que Charlotte le ofrecía – Pero con esto nos vamos a acabar el helado en dos cucharadas...

– Cucharonadas, por favor – Aclaró Charlotte al momento de estar dando su primera "cucharonada" – y en todo caso, no hay problema, tengo mucho helado en mi baúl...

– ¿Y cómo es que tienes tanto ahí?

– Larga historia, amiga... larga historia... – Respondió en un tono soñador.

* * *

– Bueno, ya tomó su ansiada agua, yo mi Jugo de Calabaza... ya comimos... ¿Se le ofrece algo más, señorita?

– Pues... la verdad ahora estoy cansada...

– Ah, eso no es ningún problema, yo la llevo a su recámara

– Pero eso no se puede Ron – El pelirrojo sonrió.

– ¿Entonces para que tengo mi escoba?

* * *

– ¡Helado! – Gritó Lavender emocionada

– ¿Podemos...? – Empezó Parvati, pero Lavender ya estaba sentada en el suelo, a un lado de Charlotte, y miraba el helado tentadoramente.

– ¡Claro! Por ti hay no hay ningún problema ¿Verdad Hermione? – La castaña sonrió abiertamente en señal de respuesta.

– Entonces necesitamos más helado – Señaló Parvati – Hay que hacer... ¡Una fiesta de helado! ¿Hay más helado en la habitación?

Charlotte se levantó de su asiento, se dirigió hacia su baúl y sacó todo el helado que contenía, Lavender y Parvati soltaron chillidos de emoción y Hermione sonrió aún más.

Lo acomodaron en el suelo y empezaron a platicar de lo que había pasado en la semana.

Todas reían y se hacían bromas... Hermione, por el momento, se sentía feliz.

* * *

– Pero Ron, comparto recámara, ¿No crees que si vas conmigo se darán cuenta?

– No – Contestó él

– ¿Harías lo que fuera por mí? – A Heather le brillaron los ojos

– Claro, ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece, cariño?

– Mmm... ¿Pasarías la noche conmigo?

– ¿En tu recámara?

– Solo si quieres... pero no te voy a obligar a nada

– No importa, lo haré

Heather sonrió.

– Sólo prométeme que no se darán cuenta.

– ¿Y cómo quieres que yo sepa?

– Iremos en la escoba, tu entrarás por la ventana y me avisas si están dormidas tus compañeras de cuarto, entonces yo entro, ¿de acuerdo?

– De acuerdo, bombón...

* * *

– ¡No te creo! – Gritó Charlotte

– En serio, ¿Porqué siempre creen que yo soy una especie de... mujerzuela?

– Mujer fatal, cariño – La corrigió Charlotte, Hermione y Parvati rieron a carcajadas – Y la razón es que cada 6 meses quieres cambiar de chico, esperemos que con Seamus sea suficiente, ¿Verdad, chicas?

– ¡Si! – Gritaron las dos riendose más fuerte, a la respuesta, Lavender les lanzó helado en el cabello, Charlotte estaba roja de la risa... y el resto de las chicas también.

– No es gracioso...

– Tu también ríes... ¿Qué se supone que hagamos? – Contestó Hermione.

– No ya, en serio, ¿Creen que cambio mucho de novio?

– Pues... algo – Hermione creía saber a donde se dirigía esto... y tenía razón.

– La verdad ha habido muy pocos chicos a los que en serio quiero... Seamus es uno de ellos... sólo espero que no meta la pata y haga que me arrepienta – Parvati sonrió, pero Charlotte y Hermione estaban serias, al igual que Lavender. – Entre los más importantes para mi estuvieron... mmm... Anthony Goldstein, Richard Tison, Terry Boot, Zacharias Smith...

– ¿PERDÓN? – Exclamó Charlotte, quien trataba de tragar el helado que se había pasado – ¿Ese inepto?

– Cuando lo conoces... tiene sus encantos – Lavender le guiñó un ojo y las otras chicas sintieron un escalofrío mientras decían "iuu"

– ¿Y nada más, cierto? – Dijo Hermione con el corazón en la mano, no quería que Lavender lo mencionara...

– Pues también Jacob Benson y... – Se quedó callada, miró a Hermione un poco entre apenada e incómoda – Ron... – Susurró.

– Lo siento mucho, la verdad... – Comentó Hermione viendo el suelo.

– Tu lo quieres... ¿Verdad? – Soltó de pronto Lavender

– Pues... – Se oyó un ruido en la ventana, todas voltearon, pero no había nada...

* * *

– ¡Ron desciende! – Exclamó Heather

Él la obedeció. Bajaron ambos y se metieron corriendo al castillo, antes de que Filch los atrapara.

– ¿Estaban despiertas? – Le preguntó cuando iban a llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda... si que habían corrido.

– Peor – Ron imaginó que estaban atrapadas o algo así, y le iba a proponer que fueran por ellas – están en una especie de fiesta – dijo enfurruñada.

– Talvez has pasado tanto tiempo conmigo que no te pudieron invitar...

– No, Ron, mejor ya olvídalo... de por sí me duele la cabeza, que este soportando a estas horas una fiesta... no tengo ganas.

– Bueno... " Cucuruchos de Cucaracha" – El retrato se abrió y ambos entraron a la Sala Común, había algunos alumnos de sexto terminando sus deberes, Ron recordó la pesadilla de curso que ese fue y se dirigió hacia la puerta que conducía a los dormitorios de los chicos, no sin antes darle un beso largo y delicioso a su novia.

* * *

**_Bueno.. volví...  
me la voy a pasar actualizando fics... así que estoy viendo que demonios poner en el del Elegido...  
pero actualize este..!!_**

**_No se si salió bien... lo estoy leyendo y OMG!  
Bonito párrafo ¿no?  
Hablando del párrafo... no puse nada del 2do libro... xqe no se me ocurría que poner... iba a poner lo de las peleas, pero ya era mucho... _**

**_Ah! Y lo de Charlotte y Heather... bueno, estaba viendo qe en los libros ponen a Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus y Neville en una recámara ¿no? pzz como zolo habla de Lavender, Parvati y Hermione en el de las zhikas, pzz yo creo qe deberian ser 5 en la recámara, así qe inventé a Heather y a Charlotte para completar la habitaciion... ok?_**

**_Puse un poko de Harry/Ginny... mm... solo ze me antojo y pzz lo puse... tal vez le siga.. tal vez noo... _**

**_Aaaa...!! y me recuerda algo... si entiendo bn sus reviews, uds creen qe Ron es el qe trama algo no?? pzz espero qe cn este cap se den cuenta de lo qe Ron siente... (y si no, pzz me esforzaree en la prox) y ademas... perdon pero tengo ganas de decirlo desde que parisss02 me puso eso..._ QUE NO LEEN EL TITULO?? **

**_y pzz... zin naa qe agregar... solo les agradezko sus reviews... los amo..!!  
y pzz espero reviewz de este cap... qe a ver si si esta weno..._**

**_atte... _priincezz**

**CLICK ABAJO..!!**

**_submit a review... I'll be very happy... and if u put this on your favorites... I'll love u more... haha  
just imagine if u put ME on your favorites author list... waoo..!!_**


	4. ¡Maldita!

**Disclaimer: **_Algunos de los personajes mencionados aqui no son propiedad mía, son de _**_J.K Rowling_ **

* * *

_Capítulo 4. _**¡Maldita!**

* * *

– Bueno... " Cucuruchos de Cucaracha" – El retrato se abrió y ambos entraron a la Sala Común, había algunos alumnos de sexto terminando sus deberes, Ron recordó la pesadilla de curso que ese fue y se dirigió hacia la puerta que conducía a los dormitorios de los chicos, no sin antes darle un beso largo y delicioso a su novia.

* * *

Al día siguiente (después de rabiosas miradas de Heather y algo de dolor de estómago por tanto helado) Hermione tuvo que levantarse en la mañana, bajar a desayunar sola y tener que tragarse todo lo que sentía al verlos juntos.

Se suponía que debía empezar a hacerse a la idea ¿no? Es decir, Ron se veía en las nubes por Heather (por más que a Hermione le doliese) y al parecer su relación era muy feliz para el pelirojo (y para Heather) porque ambos se veían más que felices al darse besitos, al acurrucarse, al decirse palabras cursis, al acariciarse... resumido: en ir destruyendo el corazón de Hermione pedacito por pedacito.

Se sentó lo más lejos posible, pero aún así lograba escucharlos (se empezaba a cuestionar si los de Slytherin -su mesa estaba en el extremo opuesto del Gran Comedor- los alcanzaban a oír también), trató de concentrarse en su cereal y en la misión por la cual lo había colocado delante de ella: comerlo.

¡Pero era tan difícil! Estaba sopesando la idea de no desayunar nada, no, de no volver a comer en toda su vida, cuando escuchó las risotadas que provenían de sus 2 pesadillas (ah, no, solo una es la pesadilla, la otra es el príncipe azul que la salva de las terribles garras de la bruja loca Heather... perdón, de la mala de la historia... de su historia) y odió que su cabeza girara como queriendo torturarla más.

Ahí estaban ellos, riendo. Hermione entrecerró los ojos en dirección a Heather, no le agradaba que la separaran de su cereal, digo, de Ron. Iba a retirar sus ojos chocolate de esa torturante escena cuando ocurrió algo que le llamó la atención. ¿Acaso...?

Heather no había tomado el vaso de Ron en lo que se distraía, solo eran alucinaciones... ¿verdad?

¿Y era alucinación que ella sacaba una botella y...?

¡No puede ser!

* * *

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Era una estúpida, ¿Porqué se había ido corriendo?

Pero eso no tenía importancia ahora. Lo importante era que... ¡¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?! Era la explicación más lógica, pero... en todo caso debía de ser un filtro de amor muy poderoso... Ron realmente parecía enamorado. Resopló, solo le ponía toda la botella, era obvio. Pero entonces eso la convertía en una chica mucho más retorcida y obsesionada de lo que había pensado hace unos minutos.

No prestaba atención a lo que ocurría alrededor. Ni a los gritos repetitivos de la Profesora McGonnagal, claro, hasta que la tuvo enfrente.

– ¡Senorita Granger! ¿Está sorda o qué le pasa? ¡A mi despacho! – Ordenó – Nunca me habría esperado algo así de usted... – Iba murmurando.

– ¿Pero que...? ¿¿Pero cómo?? ¿Yo? – Que apenas regresara a este mundo por estar odiando a Heather (¡Sí! Estaba en el planeta "I-hate-heather") y que regresara para encontrarse a su profesora predilecta, la cual la mandaba a su despacho con cara de pocos amigos, no era nada bueno. ¡¿Pero como iba a ser bueno, por Merlín?! ¡Era Hermione Granger!

– ¿Se va a dignar a acompañarme, o prefiere seguir en su mundo?

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Una loca idea pasó por su cabeza... relacionada con Heather y pociones...

* * *

Estaba perpleja, ¿Ella regañada? No, era una broma, ¿cierto? Si, de seguro ahorita llegaba y la profesora la felicitaba por ser la alumna más brillante, respetada e inteligente de todo Hogwarts _"Y eso es decir poco...". _Sacudió la cabeza, ya se le estaba pegando la locura de Charlotte.

– Ay, genial – Susurró con pesadez antes de llegar a la puerta del despacho de la profesora McGonnagal.

– Pero no lo entiendo – Le decía Ron a Heather – ¿Porqué lo hiciste? A ti te encantaba ser... – Pero ella le tapó la boca al ver a Hermione acercarse.

– Ya déjalo Ronnie – Ronroneó – Suerte – Le deseó dándole un rápido beso en los labios antes de que el pelirrojo entrara al despacho.

Y entonces fue cuando Hermione reaccionó. ¡Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado! Heather pasó a lado de ella, y aunque Hermione reprimió sus deseos de estrujarle su delgado cuello (aunque eso le costara ponerse de puntitas), la culpa la envolvía de pies a cabeza.

– ¡Lo siento! – Fue lo primero que dijo al entrar al despacho. – Perdóneme, profesora, en serio...

– Silencio – De cierta forma a Hermione le dolía que su profesora adorada le hablara de esa forma. – Tomen asiento.

Ron sólo miraba hacia el suelo, avergonzado. De seguro a él también se le había olvidado, con lo olvidadizo que era... a Hermione le encantaba recordarle las cosas (una punzada al corazón), pero obviamente había estado tan ocupado con Heather que sus labores de prefecto quedaron tiradas a un lado por estar con su novia (dos punzadas... más).

– ¿Acaso tienen idea... – Comenzó – de lo que es que los prefectos de mi casa no hayan cumplido con sus labores? ¿Tienen idea de cómo lucí entre los demás jefes de casa, mientras esperaba sus reportes? – Hermione tenía los ojos vidriosos, Ron las orejas coloradas. – Es la última vez ¿Me oyen? la última que les permito que algo así suceda. No creo que los deberes sean tan pesados, en todo caso, podrían haberlos terminado **después** de hacer su ronda. ¡Hasta el señor Malfoy hizo sus rondas con la señorita Parkinson!

– ¿Lo hizo? – Preguntó Ron, incrédulo.

– Si, señor Weasley, al menos él demuestra que toma sus cargos en serio.

– Le prometo que no se repetirá de nuevo profesora. – Decía Hermione avergonzada de sí misma.

– Oh, eso seguro. De ahora en adelante tendrán que estar **toda la noche **haciendo sus rondas. No tendrán horas libres y estarán vigilando que todo este en orden. Y no se crean que podrán eludirlo – Dijo mirando especialmente a Ron – Porqué tendré espias, y para que lo sepan, la Señora Gorda no los dejará entrar a la Sala Común en la noche; y Nick Casi Decapitado se ofreció a observar que no entraran a la Sala de los Menesteres. Se que será cansado, y les dificultará con sus deberes, así que sólo serán 3 semanas...

– ¡3 semanas! – Exclamó Ron, entre sorprendido y desolado. – ¡¿Pero como piensa que dormiremos?!

– Eso tendrán que verlo ustedes, estoy segura de que durmieron muy bien ayer. – Le contestó de forma maliciosa, Hermione estaba segura de que o le habían hecho pasar un rato horrendo y quería venganza (que era lo que entendía) o su profesora había tenido una muy mala mañana. – Yo veré si están cumpliendo con su deber, y si lo están haciendo correctamente, sólo entonces, talvez su castigo sea más corto.

– Estoy de acuerdo. – Pronunció débilmente la castaña.

– ¡Gracias! – Le dijo de forma sarcástica y fría el pelirrojo a Hermione, era la primera vez que le hablaba desde lo que pasó en el campo de Quiddicth. Hermione se sintió más triste de lo que se había sentido en su vida... pero había algo bueno en todo esto: pasaría más tiempo con Ron, y tal vez así él ya no ingeriría más filtro de amor de Heather... o eso intentaría...

– Pues bien, el castigo empieza a partir de hoy. Tengan – Les extendió unas notas que acababa de hacer – Entregensela al profesor con el que tengan clase, así les permitirá entrar.

– Lo bueno es que no nos toca Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿eh? – Le dijo Ron a Hermione.

– ¡Pero a mi me tocaban dos horas de Aritmancia! Tengo que irme...

Pero antes de que su amado tratara de ponerse de acuerdo con ella para las rondas, ella ya había salido corriendo.

* * *

Iba arrastrando los pies, cansadísima, era terrible, eran las 5:58 pm (consultó su reloj) y dio un respingo. La profesora no les había dado hora de comienzo, pero sería mejor que estuviera dentro de la Sala Común al menos... algo.

Corrió, muy a pesar de estar agotadísima. Esquivó a unos alumnos que se le habían atravesado como a propósito... y llegó como alma que lleva el diablo enfrente de la Señora Gorda.

– Cu-c-cucuruchos-s d-de – Tomó aire – Cucuruchos de cucaracha.

– Lo siento – Le dijo la Señora Gorda. – Pero no puedes entrar.

– ¿QUÉ? – Gritó, miró su reloj: 6:00 pm, no era posible haber corrido 2 minutos, por... lo que sea. Se tiró, arrodillada enfrente del retrato, quien la miraba con susto. – Por favor, se lo suplico, sólo déjeme estar 5 minutos adentro, es muy temprano aún, ¿no cree? – La miró de forma implorante.

– Lo siento – Repitió – Pero órdenes son órdenes.

– ¡No! – Gritó alguien detrás de ella, Ron iba corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraba, mientras Heather los miraba con... ¿odio? Hermione experimentó un placer exquisito... – ¿Ya no podemos entrar? – Preguntó apesumbrado.

– ¿Tú que crees? – Le contestó la castaña. Para regresarle todo el sufrimiento que había sufrido estos días, Hermione se apoyó del brazo de Ron para levantarse (aunque con eso no iba a ser suficiente). Pero siguió: – Entonces... ¿Empezamos ya?

– Yo ni siquiera he empezado los deberes. – Dijo todavía más apesumbrado.

– Pues si quieres vamos a los jardines y hacemos los deberes juntos... de por sí, por ahí tenemos buena vista de lo que pasa en esta sección del castillo, ¿No crees? – Sugirió emocionada.

– Pues... – Miró a Heather – No lo se...

– Oh, claro – Se dirigió con cautela hacia los jardines, ella si iba a hacer los deberes ahí, con o sin Ron (pero con él sería mil veces mejor, claro).

Se sentó al lado de un arbusto, sacó sus libros de la mochila, el tintero, los pergaminos y lo acomodó todo perfectamente en el césped. Estaba abriendo su libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cuando oyó que alguien le decía:

– ¿Sigue en pie tu oferta? – Preguntó despacio su Ron.

– ¡Claro! – Lo ayudó a acomodar sus cosas (muy cerca de las suyas) y se sentaron para ver el castillo. – ¿Tu novia no se enoja?

– Sobrevivirá – Sonrió él – Además, ella quería estar un rato sola, para hacer sus pociones y no se que tantas cosas... no tienes idea de lo buena que es con las pociones, ¡puede hacer de todo!

– No me digas... – Lo miró fijamente, ya se le estaba olvidando lo endemoniadamente guapo que era, y las sensaciones que le provocaban sus ojos posados en ella... su sonrisa, esa que sólo era dedicada a la castaña...

* * *

A las 8:00 pm, al ver que no pasaba nada en la sección que tenían supervisada, y con los deberes propiamente hechos (¡Ah! Y también al estar completamente descansados, el césped era muy cómodo de vez en cuando...), decidieron que lo mejor sería empezar a dar vueltas y vueltas como prefectos que eran, Hermione se iba a ganar de nuevo a Ron. No le iba a insistir que le dijera por qué le había dejado de hablar (es más, ni le iba a preguntar eso, ¡borrón y cuenta nueva!), sólo quería pasar tiempo con él. Caminar, fingir que estan haciendo su deber, cuando casi siempre no pasaba nada...

Tal vez se encontrarían a Malfoy, pero eso la tenía sin cuidado. O tal vez encontraran a un par de chiquillos haciendo maldades, eso era lo más común. Honestamente, no le importaba lo que pudieran encontrar, por que estaría con Ron, con su Ron.

Mientras se prolongaba un silencio agotador, Hermione recordó de nuevo sus inquietudes, acerca de las locuras de Heather... ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan loca como para darle toda una botella de filtro de amor? Y lo que más le sorprendía era que Ron parecía como si fuera de lo más normal, actuaba como si la amara desde hace demasiado tiempo. Y eso a Hermione le dolía, aunque se tratara de convencer de que Heather lo tenía embrujado. Y hasta ahora le impactó la idea. ¡Lo tenía embrujado!

* * *

**_Actualize!!!  
Haha...  
Les gusto??_**

**_Bueno, ahorita no tengo inspiración de hacer mis notas de autor... haha...  
Pero muchisisisisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisisisimas gracias por sus reviews!!_**

**_Y obvio gracias por leer esto!!_**

**_Ahora, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer: _DEJAR REVIEW!!**

**_haha.._**

**CLICK ABAJO!!**

**_Take care, dudes, and leave a review!!_**


	5. Roncando en presencia de la Luna

**Disclaimer: **_Algunos de los personajes mencionados aqui no son propiedad mía, son de _**_J.K Rowling_ **

* * *

_Capítulo 5._ **Roncando en presencia de la Luna**

* * *

Mientras se prolongaba un silencio agotador, Hermione recordó de nuevo sus inquietudes, acerca de las locuras de Heather... ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan loca como para darle toda una botella de filtro de amor? Y lo que más le sorprendía era que Ron parecía como si fuera de lo más normal, actuaba como si la amara desde hace demasiado tiempo. Y eso a Hermione le dolía, aunque se tratara de convencer de que Heather lo tenía embrujado. Y hasta ahora le impactó la idea. ¡Lo tenía embrujado!

* * *

_"Sólo dile algo, así de sencillo"_ pero de pronto se le había borrado todo rastro de cerebro brillante. ¿De qué podría decirle algo? Podría preguntarle del Quidditch... pero Ron sabía perfectamente que Hermione odiaba ese deporte.

Trató de concentrarse, pero era tan difícil...

– ¿En qué piensas? –Rompió el hielo él. Hermione lo miró y descubrió que él le estaba sonriendo–. ¿Qué pasa?

– Nada –Contestó casi de inmediato, trató de borrar la tonta expresión que se debió de formar en su rostro y continuó: – Es sólo... es sólo que estoy pensando en demasiadas cosas...

– Oh, ya veo –Contestó algo distraído–. Oye, ¿No crees que esa sombra es...?

Pero llegaron antes que Ron terminara de decir algo, y Hermione tuvo ganas de vomitar.

– Oh, que asco –Dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Malfoy se despegara de la boca de Parkinson–. Pansy, la verdad no sé que es lo que te gusta de ese tipo...

– Cállate, Granger. –Le espetó Malfoy antes de que dijera otra cosa.

– Bueno, que al menos ya sabemos en que ocupan el tiempo de sus "guardias" –Dijo burlonamente Ron–. Seguro que Snape va a estar saltando de alegría al saber que se la pasan succionándose la cara... –Dijo entre risas, Hermione lo acompañó.

– Ustedes no van a decir nada... –Empezó a amenazarlos el Slytherin.

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? –Replicó Ron.

Y Malfoy empezó con un discursito de quinta propio de un... chico como él. Hermione se moría de aburrimiento, y vio, divertida, que Pansy mostraba la cara de aturdimiento más simpática que hubiera visto en su vida.

– Bueno, mucho "bla, bla, bla" –Lo cortó un despreocupado Ron. Hermione lo miró un poco extrañada, ¿Desde cuando Ron era así? ¿Acaso el filtro que Heather le daba tenía alguna clase de efecto en su forma de ser?

– Claro, Weasley. Me olvidaba que tienes mucha noche por delante, ya que no tienes permiso de ir a tu propia sala común –Lo último dicho en son de burla. A Ron se le pusieron las orejas coloradas de la furia y Hermione dio gracias al cielo de que al menos ese aspecto todavía estuviera en él.

– Cállate, Malfoy... –Comenzó.

– Porque a lo mejor tu novia se duerme aquí de lo tonta que es esta conversación –Completó Hermione, y antes de que alguno de los chicos la mirara, señaló hacia Pansy, quien ayudó al tener la cabeza contra el poste, con los ojos cerrados–. Ups, creo que es demasiado tarde –Sonrió.

– ¡Pansy! –Le gritó Draco y ésta dio un respingo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién? ¿Draco? –Soltó rápidamente, pero al ver el rostro cetrino de su "novio" se le puso la cara colorada–. Bueno, es que yo... bueno, creo que mejor... mejor me adelanto a checar las mazmorras...

Pero ya estaba corriendo, el chico ese de Slytherin que ambos odiaban ya iba corriendo detrás de ella diciendo «Pansy, ¡Ven hacia aquí!».

Ron lo miró riendo.

– ¿Le dirás a Snape? –Preguntó Hermione.

– No. A lo mejor hasta el propio Malfoy se lo dice, con lo "inteligente" –dijo con sarcasmo– que es...

* * *

Fue de las mejores noches que Hermione tuvo en muchos días.

Formó una nueva clase de amistad con Ron (porque al parecer éste empezó a tratarla diferente a como lo hacía antes) y atraparon a más amantes escondidos en la oscuridad. Ron se atacaba de risa al encontrarlos (otra cosa que tampoco había cambiado en él) y Hermione era la que los regañaba, así que, en general, hacían un equipo genial.

O para Hermione, como fuera.

El hecho era que estaba tan feliz, agradecía a lo que fuera porque Ron volvía a hablarle, volvía a sonreírle, volvía a hacer gestos graciosos y a burlarse de cosas con ella. Volvían a ser los amigos que siempre fueron (muy a pesar de lo que Hermione sentía secretamente).

Y en un momento todo se le olvidó, olvidó el filtro de amor, olvidó los días pasados llenos de amargura y tristeza, olvidó incluso a Heather, porque lo importante para ella era ese pelirrojo pecoso que tenía enfrente de ella.

Y ahora que al fin habían recorrido el castillo 9 veces (las contaron) se tiraron en el césped que estaba a lado del lago. La luna brillaba y el cielo estaba despejado completamente, dando lugar a las estrellas, quienes se asomaban detrás de la luna, mostrando su hermoso brillo.

Era hermoso. Y lo era aún más porque tenía a Ron a su lado, contemplando las estrellas junto a ella, junto a Hermione.

– Es perfecto –Susurró Ron.

– Sí... –Casi se tapa la boca para no decir: "Como tú" –. Y, Ron...

– ¿Sí? –La miró, Hermione sintió que se derretía al contemplar los hermosos ojos azules de Ron reflejados por la luz de la Luna, "Es una conspiración..." pensó de pronto "...quieren que me enamore más de él, ¿Eh, cielo?".

– Yo... bueno... –Sacudió la cabeza–, sólo... bueno, es que quería saber... tú y Heather –No tenía idea de cómo preguntárselo–, ustedes... ¿Cómo se hicieron novios? –Soltó al fin.

Ron rió de nuevo.

– Fue extraño, ahora que lo preguntas –Se quedó un momento meditativo y luego añadió–. ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

– Yo... bueno... es simple curiosidad –Dijo no muy convencida.

– Pues...

* * *

Charlotte llegó hecha una furia al dormitorio de las chicas (hacia unas sanas 2 horas) y por poco le tira el caldero a Heather de lo enojada que estaba.

– ¡Hey! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –Le gritó, tratando de proteger su caldero.

– ¡Ya estoy harta! ¡Harta, Heather! –Repitió, como si creyera que no hubiera captado el mensaje–. ¿Por qué se supone que yo tengo que seguir soportando esta farsa, eh?

– ¿Otra vez viste a George...?

– ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con George! –Chilló, molesta. Tenía los brazos fuertemente entrelazados a la altura de su pecho–. Ya no quiero seguir...

– Ya te dije que puedo hacerte uno a ti también...

– ¿Me vas a prestar atención o vas a seguir maravillada con tu estúpida poción? –Realmente estaba enojada. Heather dejó de sonreír y se sentó en el borde de su cama.

– Cálmate, Charlotte. Yo no tengo la culpa de que él...

– ¡QUÉ YA TE DIJE QUE ESTO NO TIENE QUE VER CON ÉL! ¡Y NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA!

Heather la miró, desconcertada. Nunca había visto a Charlotte, su mejor amiga desde que pisaron Hogwarts, así de enojada. Es más, nunca la había visto enojada...

– Mira –Se calmó un poco, aunque el pecho seguía de arriba para abajo–, creo que esto ya está fuera de control. Hermione está realmente triste, y no es demasiado tonta como para tragarse ese cuento de que de la noche a la mañana Ron está muriendo por ti...

– ¿Te dijo eso? –Preguntó Heather, serena.

– No –Confesó–, pero lo sé. Además, ambos van a estar todas las noches juntos, ¿No te preocupa que...?

– ¿... A Ron se le pase el efecto? –Sonrió maliciosamente–. Para nada, le subí la dosis...

– ¡Heather! –Replicó Charlotte, alarmada–. ¿No crees que ya es demasiado?

– No –Contestó simplemente–. Sabes perfectamente que Ron no está nada enterado de lo que sucede –Sonrió dulcemente–, es tan lindo, nunca pensé que realmente me llegaría a gustar, pero ya ves...

– Heather, realmente me preocupas mucho más tú que si mandas a Ron al hospital –La miró preocupada, poniendo una mano en su frente.

La alta sólo rió.

* * *

No supo como, pero amó estar así.

Ron eludió su pregunta, tal vez pensó que era demasiado personal... no lo supo; pero realmente se sentía en la Luna al sentir los brazos de Ron alrededor de ella.

Estaban "durmiendo" supuestamente. Bueno, Ron era el que roncaba, y Hermione la que velaba su sueño contemplándolo maravillada.

Se acercó un poco más a su pecho y aspiró ese hermoso aroma característico de él.

¡Ese, definitivamente, era uno de los mejores días que Hermione había vivido en demasiado tiempo!

* * *

**_Dios, hubo un milagro, he actualizado!!  
Hahaha... ¿como estan?  
Espero que bien...  
En fin, no tengo tiempo :S  
Solo subo este cap rápido y me voy!!  
Así que muchas gracias si leyeron esto, y les agradeciería mucho que me lo hicieran saber mediante un review!!_**

**_Cuidense, gracias!!_**

**Besos...  
priincezz**


	6. Un día se acerca

**Disclaimer: **_Algunos de los personajes mencionados aqui no son propiedad mía, son de _**_J.K Rowling_ **

* * *

_Capítulo 6._ **Un día se acerca**

* * *

Se acercó un poco más a su pecho y aspiró ese hermoso aroma característico de él.

¡Ese, definitivamente, era uno de los mejores días que Hermione había vivido en demasiado tiempo!

* * *

La verdad era que no quería que amaneciera. No podía evitar sentirse tan... bien, tan en su elemento. No quería despegarse de él definitivamente.

Bueno, nunca quiso separarse de él en ningún momento; lo amaba desde mucho tiempo, mucho más del que recordaba...

Ron roncó un poco más fuerte, Hermione miró hacia arriba y lo contempló todavía más embobada. Se veía tan tierno, abrazándola. Eso era lo que más le gustaba, estar en sus brazos.

De pronto un impulso poderoso se hizo presente en ella. Bueno... Ron ya tenía su boca entreabierta, ¿no?. Además, sus labios parecían rogarle el contacto con los suyos, y ella no iba a hacerse del rogar.

Ya estaba tan cerca... Ron estaba tan dormido que probablemente ni se daría cuenta.

De todas formas, solo era un roce inocente... ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

* * *

– Por Merlín, Heather. Ya duérmete –Murmuró Charlotte hacia la ventana, donde una silueta femenina se apreciaba observando el jardín. Charlotte suspiró, siempre tenía que ser así de terca... y además nunca le hacía caso–. Heather, no te va a servir de nada...

– Quiere besarlo –Masculló, molesta. Charlotte pudo adivinar, por el tono en su voz, que estaba realmente disgustada–. Pero no le va a funcionar; si mi Ron no quiere despertar, lo desperta...

– ¿Vas a ir hasta allá a impedir un beso? –Sonrió.

– No, tonta –La miró a pesar de que la habitación se encontraba a oscuras–. He estado practicando varios hechizos y...

– ¡No vas a hacer un _Imperius_! –Susurró, alterada, antes de que Heather siguiera–. Es ilegal, y yo no quiero convertirme en cómplice solamente porque...

– Ya cálmate, tragedias –Le espetó burlonamente.

– ¿Lo vas a hacer?

– Por supuesto que no –Heather se sentó al borde de su cama y sacó de su baúl un libro enorme.

– ¿No que no te gustaba leer? –Charlotte entrecerró los ojos.

– Solo cuando la cuestión lo amerita –Heather sonrió_–. Lumos_ –Murmuró, y comenzó a hojear rápidamente el libro, hasta que se detuvo en una página–. ¡Ajá! Aquí esta...

Se levantó de la cama con el libro en sus manos, llegó hasta la ventana y apuntó con su varita hacia algo que Charlotte no podía ver, pero supuso que sería Hermione. Murmuró algo que sus oídos no percibieron y, para su pesar, se levantó rápidamente para ver lo que su amiga había hecho.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba más o menos a tres centímetros de Ron, cuando...

– ¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó un confundido Ron.

– Este... este... –Hermione se separó bruscamente de él y lo miraba entre confundida y avergonzada–. Yo... bueno... es que... ¿Qué hora es?

– ¿Perdón? –Ron no entendía nada.

– Para saber si ya podíamos entrar en la Sala Común... ya sabes, a lo mejor y ya podemos...

– McGonagall nos dijo que no –Dijo Ron.

– Pero quizás ya podemos –Replicó esperanzada.

– Son las cuatro y media de la madrugada, ¿Tu crees que nos dejará entrar a estas horas?

– Todo es posible... ¿no? –Hermione quería darse de topes en la cabeza, ¡Era una tonta! Luego vaya discursito el que se estaba echando... Ron debería estar confundido... pobre...

* * *

Heather, en su habitación, estaba riendo como loca.

Charlotte, quien estaba a su lado, la miraba asustada. Y cuando vio el motivo de tanta risa, se molestó con ella.

– Oh, vamos –Rió Heather mirándola–, que no me vas a negar que fue genial...

– ¿Qué cosa? –Charlotte estaba entre enfadada y medio dormida, así que no captaba muy bien las cosas.

– ¡Lo iba a besar! Y yo lo desperté, desde aquí... ¿No entiendes? –Preguntó algo frustrada.

– No –Confesó Charlotte mientras bostezaba–, si ni entiendo tu mente loca, voy a estar entendiendo lo que te da risa... –Decía mientras se iba a la cama–. Pero mañana verás, Heather. Si me provocas, le voy a decir todo a Hermione...

– Uy, mira como tiemblo –Rió más fuerte–. Mira, Lavender y Parvati son más dormilonas de lo que creí, si hubiera sido yo, ya habría despertado con tanta diversión, ¿no crees?

Charlotte le contestó dándole la espalda y tapándose firmemente con las sábanas.

– Además, no se dice "mañana", ¡Se dice "al rato"! Son las cuatro y media de la madrugada... era de esperarse –Heather siguió riendo.

– Creo que te hace falta dormir –Murmuró Charlotte más para sí misma que para la persona a la que se dirigía.

* * *

Hermione caminaba insegura hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda, con un Ron confundido pisandole los talones.

– Oye, ¡Oye! Esto es una locura, mejor vamos a otra parte... a lo mejor el Gran Comedor es más cómodo, ¿no crees? –Decía su pelirrojo.

Hermione, obviamente, se hacía la que no escuchó nada. Pero la verdad Ron estaba en lo cierto, no tenía sentido ni lógica (aunque fuera lo mismo) que la profesora McGonagall les dejara entrar a la Sala Común a las cuatro de la madrugada. A lo mejor la Señora Gorda era piadosa y los dejaba entrar... esa era su única esperanza en aquel momento. Sería la única forma en la que podría ir a matarse sin que Ron la estuviera siguiendo...

– Hermione, en serio, no tiene sentido, no nos va a dejar entrar –Dijo finalmente.

– Que sí –Replicó en un tono que sonaba más a súplica que a una orden.

Ron solo suspiró. No quería empezar a pelear por algo que era evidente. Pero esa chica era necia, y a él no le gustaba que así fuera.

– Mira, es un hecho que al llegar la Señora Gorda nos va a regresar. ¿Para qué le quieres ir a rogar si ya...?

– A ver –Hermione interrumpió su recorrido de golpe y se viró hacia él–, sí, si es posible que no nos deje entrar; pero yo no soy de las rogonas, Ronald Weasley, y eso es algo de lo que nunca –Se puso de puntitas para verlo mejor– _nunca_ –Recalcó– voy a hacer, y mucho menos a un cuadro de una vieja de quien sabe cuantos años...

– Yo nunca dije que fueras rogona –La miró intimidado–, solo dije que no tiene caso ir a _decirle_ que nos deje entrar, si ya tiene órdenes de McGonagall.

– Hay que tener fé –Dijo desdeñosamente y siguió caminando, esta vez con la cabeza en alto.

Vaya, hacia demasiado tiempo que no peleaban. Aunque tampoco aquello pudo haber sido una "pelea"; pero sí que le subió el ánimo a Hermione. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que sus constantes discusiones le subían el ánimo al por mayor. Además era divertido.

Llegaron al retrato de la Señora Gorda más rápido de lo que ella creyó. El retrato, ya viejo como había dicho la castaña, se encontraba roncando, estaba recargada en una pequeña almohada que Hermione nunca había visto; los ojos firmemente cerrados le daban el aspecto de una débil e inofensa abuelita... cosa que hizo que Hermione riera para sí misma.

– Emm... –Ron parecía divertido–, a ver, señorita con "fé" –Remarcó las comillas con los dedos–, demuéstreme que nos va a dejar entrar.

– Vas a ver... –Hermione dudó un poco, pero al final se acercó con cautela hacia el retrato y susurró–. Señora... ¿Señora Gorda?

Sin señal alguna de haberla oído, y con Ron riéndose por lo bajo, Hermione lo intentó de nuevo.

– ¿Madame? –Se aventuró a decir. Y como si aquella palabra fuera un hechizo convocador, la Señora Gorda se incorporó de un tirón y la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

– Ah –Dijo algo decepcionada–, eres tú. Ya les habían avisado, ¿verdad?

– ¿Avisado de qué? –Esta vez fue Ron el que habló.

– Nada, sólo quería que me preguntaras –Le sonrió picarona al pelirrojo.

– Madame –Repitió Hermione, segura de que esa palabra era su llave del éxito–, queríamos saber... bueno, si era posible que usted... ¿Nos dejaría entrar?

La aludida miró un punto dentro de su retrato que ni Ron ni Hermione podían observar. De pronto, sacó un pequeño bolso de cuentas y de éste un pergamino.

– No lo sé, querida –Dijo con fingido sarcasmo–, déjame checar... ¡Ah, si! Aquí está... –Leía el pergamino con sumo deleite–, ¿Quieres que te lo lea?

– Este... la verdad... nosotros solo queríamos saber...

– ¡Sí, querida, eso me quedó claro! Por eso, éste –Señaló el pergamino– es el documento que me permite decidir hasta qué hora pueden ingresar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

– Así que usted... ¿Usted es la que decide hasta cuando nos dejará entrar? –Ron la miró entre indignado y aliviado.

– No, no, no. Ese es el título del insiso, pero no es verdad. Por eso decía que si querían que les leyera lo que dice...

– Oh, ahórrese el teatrito –Replicó Hermione, molesta–, solamente díganos hasta qué hora nos dejará entrar y ya.

– Vaya, veo que era cierto eso de que eras muy mandona –Contestó la Señora Gorda con desprecio–, pero ya que lo quieres todo a las carreras te lo diré: los dejaré entrar hasta... –Hizo una pausa larga, como esperando a que Hermione le gritara o algo así, pero al ver que eso no pasó siguió– las nueve y media de la mañana del día de hoy, puesto que ya es 28, ¿saben? Es por eso que no se dice "hasta mañana" cuando se ve a alguien en la madrugada, se dice "al rato"...

– Sí, si... eso ya lo sabemos –La cortó Hermione... ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Ya era 28 de febrero! Mañana sería el cumpleaños de...

– ¡Cierto! ¡Mañana es mi cumpleaños! –Ron gritó alegremente– ¡Gracias por recordármelo!

– De nada, cariño.

¡Por Merlín! ¡No tenía todavía su regalo! Y los envíos por lechuza a veces tardaban dos días... ¡Ella lo necesitaba para mañana!

Maldición...

* * *

A causa de su "terrible error", Hermione se quedó ahí parada todo ese rato esperando que fueran las nueve y media de la mañana, mientras Ron y la Señora Gorda charlaban sobre lo genial que era para Ron cumplir dieciocho años.

– ...Bueno... no tengo planeado nada aún, pero mi novia a lo mejor me da un regalo especial. Realmente lo que más me gustaría hacer mañana es pasar todo el día con ella –Añadió Ron felizmente.

– Oh, el amor –Dijo la Señora Gorda con aire soñador–, es lo mejor que podemos sentir, ¿cierto?

Hermione se contuvo de gritar: "¡No!".

– Sí... –Ron miró su reloj–, mire, ya son las nueve... por favor, ¿Qué le cuesta dejarnos entrar media hora antes? –La miró suplicadoramente.

– No lo sé... –Miró a su alrededor como si alguien estuviera por ahí–, ¡Bah! ¿Qué es media hora, verdad cielo?

Y el retrato se abrió para ellos.

– Vamos, entren antes de que me arrepienta... ¡Pero muévanse!

* * *

**N/a: **¡Hola! ¡Milagro! Jaja, bueno... este cap esta medio raro... lo hice más o menos rápido porque... bueno, son demasiadas razones; muchas gracias por leerlo, en serio xD espero que les haya gustado... porfis dejen review para saber! Actualizaré lo más rápido posible.... estaba viendo si hacía el cap del cumple de Ron para subirlo este domingo (¡Si! Hay que festejar a mi Ronnie!!) no prometo nada, solo espero poder hacerlo, ok? Bueno ya me voy, cuidense mucho!! (Dejen review!)


	7. Heather, Ron y el filtro de amor

**Disclaimer**: _Algunos de los personajes mencionados aquí no son propiedad mía, son de **J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

_Capítulo 7._** Heather, Ron y el filtro de amor**.

* * *

– Oh, el amor –Dijo la Señora Gorda con aire soñador–, es lo mejor que podemos sentir, ¿cierto?

Hermione se contuvo de gritar: "¡No!".

– Sí... –Ron miró su reloj–, mire, ya son las nueve... por favor, ¿Qué le cuesta dejarnos entrar media hora antes? –La miró suplicadoramente.

– No lo sé... –Miró a su alrededor como si alguien estuviera por ahí–, ¡Bah! ¿Qué es media hora, verdad cielo?

Y el retrato se abrió para ellos.

– Vamos, entren antes de que me arrepienta... ¡Pero muévanse!

* * *

Ron entró a la Sala Común, mientras que Hermione se quedaba en el mismo sitio, como congelada. La Señora Gorda la miró inquisitivamente por unos segundos, y después gélidamente espetó:

— Cuando quieras niña, si quieres te puedo dejar aquí afuera hasta las nueve y media, ¿te apetece...?

Pero Hermione ni siquiera se inmutó, es más, parecía estar en una clase de embrujo (¿De casualidad Heather no estaría por ahí?); no podía dejar que Ron pasara su cumpleaños con esa tipa, no, simplemente no podía, no debía.

Hacía tiempo que quería discutir aquella pequeña situación en la que se encontraba con cierta pelirroja en particular. Pero lamentablemente no lo había hecho solamente por una insignificante razón: estaba castigada.

Además estaba segura de que esta personita explotaría, oh, sí que lo haría. Y hasta quizás quisiera matarla o algo así —cosa que Hermione aprobaba sin lugar a dudas—, pero estaba un pequeñísimo problema: el que la castaña hubiera visto que Heather ponía material "sospechoso" a la bebida de Ron no quería decir exactamente que le estuviera aplicando un filtro de amor; claro que con cierta persona las cosas siempre tenían alguna solución, y Hermione estaba segura de que Ginny tendría un plan para desenmascarar a Heather.

Sin más preámbulos entró en la Sala Común, decidida.

Se moría de ganas de saber qué plan podría ser.

* * *

Heather despertó rápidamente (por Merlín, ¡solo había dormido cuatro horas!), se puso velozmente su bata color canela y bajó a toda velocidad a la Sala Común, por si su novio o la "come-libros" esa aparecían.

— ¡Amor! —Gritó fuertemente al ver entrar a Ron por el hueco del retrato.

— ¿Me esperaste aquí toda la noche? —Preguntó él entre confundido, alagado, abochornado y feliz—. No tenías porque hacerlo...

— Es por eso que no lo hice —Contestó ella con simpleza al tiempo en que se enroscaba alrededor suyo y le daba un largo, pero largo beso.

— Oh, de acuerdo —Fingió sentirse abatido, y Heather le dio más besitos—. Pero hubiera sido un gesto lindo que lo hubieras hecho, ¿eh?

— Ay, Ron —Meneó la cabeza sonriendo tontamente. Lo besó de nuevo, y ésta vez con más pasión.

Ron se dejó mimar un rato más, hasta que el retrato crujió y se abrió de nuevo, dejando entrar a una castaña con la mirada decidida y la frente en alto, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Heather.

— Creí que ya habías entrado —Dijo Ron mirándola por un segundo.

— Pues no —Contestó de la forma más normal—, pero tengo que ir a ver a alguien. Con tu permiso... —Y salió apresuradamente (pero sin perder la postura) hacia la puerta que se dirigía al dormitorio de las chicas.

— ¿Desde cuándo le hablas? —Preguntó Heather, entre desconfiada y rabiosa.

— Desde ayer. ¿Qué, esperabas que pasara mi castigo en total silencio? —Le sonrió encantadoramente—. Vamos, no te enojes —La besó fugazmente en los labios.

— No estoy enojada —Replicó secamente, mirándolo fijamente, y a Ron le dio un ataque de risa.

— Como digas, amor...

* * *

Hermione subió las escaleras que se dirigían a los dormitorios. Pasó sin ver varias puertas que decían "Primer año", "Segundo año" y así sucesivamente. Se detuvo enfrente de una puerta que tenía el letrero de "Sexto año", la abrió inmediatamente, y la pequeña estancia donde las chicas de sexto suelen estudiar —porque en ese curso no puedes hacer nada más— hizo su aparición. Las pequeñas puertas a su alrededor señalaban las habitaciones de a cinco estudiantes por cada una; Hermione corrió hasta la séptima puerta, y antes de abrirla, Natasha Robbins la abrió por dentro.

— Oh, ¡Hola, Hermione! —Saludó—. ¿Buscas a Ginny? Está arreglándose... puedes pasar, si gustas.

— Gracias, Natasha —Contestó la castaña apresuradamente. Entró en la cálida habitación; Ginny se encontraba delante suyo mirándose a través de un gran espejo, mientras cepillaba sus rojos cabellos. Hermione corrió hasta ella, la tomó del brazo y la jaló hasta un rincón. Al no sentirse segura ahí, decidió que lo mejor era llevarla a la estancia, y así lo hizo.

— Hermione, ¡Hermione! —Ginny repetía una y otra vez—. Hermione, ¿Qué pasa? ¡Ey! ¡Dime que es lo que sucede!

— De acuerdo —Hermione se sentó en uno de los sillones de dos plazas que se encontraban ahí, pero inmediatamente se levantó, a causa de lo nerviosa que se encontraba. Comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, moviendo las manos frenéticamente. Hasta que Ginny se hartó y la sostuvo por los hombros.

— ¡Hermione, cálmate!

Entonces la castaña le contó —entre respiraciones dificultadas, gritos reprimidos y gestos chistosos— todo lo referente a Heather, Ron y el filtro de amor. Ginny, por su parte, al principio abrió la boca ligeramente, después frunció el entrecejo hasta adoptar una postura intimidante, pero el semblante algo sorprendido.

— ¿Que qué? —Fue lo único que le dijo al mirarla fijamente.

— Lo que escuchaste. No creo que Ron ame "tanto" a Heather de la noche a la mañana —Finalmente se sentó y se cruzó de brazos, mirando al frente.

— Sí... —Ginny se sentó a su lado—, además, no puede ser posible que quisiera darte celos de nuevo, porque...

— ¿Celos? —La interrumpió, mirándola incrédula.

— Oh, vamos. Ron es demasiado predecible, por lo cual también es algo tonto... bueno, muy tonto —Le sonrió de forma cómplice—. Está más que claro que él siente algo por ti...

— Entonces explica esa repentina atracción por Heather —La retó.

— ¿No eras tú la que decías que mi hermano estaba bajo el efecto de un filtro de amor?

— Sí, pero...

— Oh, de acuerdo —La interrumpió—, ¿Quieres comprobar que Ron siempre ha sentido algo por ti?

— ¿Y cómo se supone que lo sabré? No creo que Ron me lo diga si llego y le digo "Oye, Ron, ¿acaso tú sentías algo por mí antes de ser novio de Heather?"

— Pues el mismo Ron es el que te lo va a decir, querida —Acto seguido: Ginny salió corriendo a su dormitorio, regresando enseguida con algo bajo la manga.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Hermione, más con esperanza que con otra cosa, porque conociendo a su mejor amiga, ya era predecible.

— Veritaserum...

* * *

Charlotte corría sola por los pasillos del colegio, parecía estar buscando a alguien.

La verdad no estaba buscando a nadie, solamente quería salir a tomar aire fresco, y que fuera sábado le ayudaba en cierto modo: Heather se la vivía con Ron.

No entendía como todo eso se había tornado de tal magnitud. Lo que había empezado como una venganza resultaba ser, en esos momentos, una repentina atracción por parte de Heather para con el pelirrojo. Lo cual la desconcertaba un poco.

Aunque la gente nunca hubiera entendido el motivo de su amistad (al principio ni siquiera ella lo comprendía), ser amiga de Heather era lindo. Le permitía solo a ella conocer la verdadera forma de ser de su amiga, lo que realmente piensa y siente... y la verdad resultaba un muy buen apoyo cuando estabas en problemas.

Sí, ellas se habían convertido en mejores amigas solamente por un capricho del destino.

Y ella podría decirle todo a Hermione, porque la verdad la castaña no tenía la culpa de las locuras que le cruzaban por la mente a su alta amiga. Y lo peor era que se encontraba en el medio de dos situaciones (o más bien de dos personas) importantes para ella: Heather y Hermione.

No iba a ponerse a elegir entre ellas, porque estaba más que segura que elegiría a Heather. Ella siempre había estado con ella, y Hermione no. La castaña solo había estado en casos extremos, o en clase de Aritmancia.

Por eso Heather le quiso contagiar su odio por las "sabelotodo", aunque la misma Charlotte fuera considerada así por varios estudiantes.

Y cuando las bromas empezaron a ceder en Hermione, fueron a caer a ella precisamente. Ella que no se metía con nadie ni era "sangre-sucia". Pero como las cosas tienen un orden, a ella le tocó ser el blanco de los estudiantes.

Y Heather fue la que la apoyó en todo ese tiempo, la que ahuyentó a los estúpidos esos y la que le dio fuerzas para que eso no le importara. Porque Heather era una verdadera amiga, loca, pero fiel. No era mala ni nada, solo le gustaba quitar las cosas de su camino, si no se quitaban a la buena, Heather las quitaba a la mala, y Charlotte ya se había acostumbrado a eso.

Además, las dos siempre habían sido las que nadie notaba, las chicas que estaban ahí "de repente". Y ambas se acostumbraron a la otra, ambas se apoyaban en cualquier situación, y ambas se querían mucho.

No importaba lo que dijera la gente.

Y Charlotte no quería traicionar su confianza, porque Heather nunca había traicionado la suya.

Y entre ambas habían descubierto tantas cosas; habían inventado nuevos hechizos y nuevas pociones... se habían divertido demasiado y lo seguían haciendo.

Aunque Charlotte no sabía porque de pronto había recordado eso, le sentó muy bien el recordar porqué soportaba a su mejor amiga.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? —Oyó una voz conocida. Pero era imposible que se dirigiera a ella... ya eran demasiadas ilusiones, como decía Heather.

Siguió caminando hacia el lago. Los rayos de la mañana chocaban contra la cristalina agua del lago... al llegar al pie del agua, Charlotte se quitó los zapatos y se sentó.

— Esta bien, si no quieres hablarme por lo menos avísamelo con tiempo —George Weasley se sentó a su lado sonriéndole ampliamente, al tiempo en que se quitaba sus zapatos también—. Debo acostumbrarme a que una chica tan educada y correcta como tú no tiene porqué hablarle a un pobre diablo, ¿verdad?

— Oh, cállate. Haces de todo un dilema —Le sonrió—. Pensé que eras tú el que ya no me iba a hablar —Confesó, para después sonrojarse ligeramente.

— Sí, se me da la fama de que nunca hablo, ¿verdad?

— Yo no dije eso...

— ¿Ah, no? Que raro, yo escuché algo similar...

Nunca entendió que le gustaba de George Weasley, siempre había dicho que era el clon de otro igual o peor que él. Pero cuando por un "accidente" en el Gran Comedor él comenzó a hablarle, le pareció el chico más genial de todos... y eso la asustó, tanto como a Heather.

Todavía recordaba sus palabras: — _« ¿George? ¡¿George Weasley?! ¿Estás segura de lo que hablas?_ _»_

No, no estaba segura de nada.

* * *

— Ginny, no, no le voy a dar Veritaserum... no sabemos que pase si se mezcla con el efecto de el filtro de amor... ¿Qué tal si se me muere ahí, eh? ¿Qué hago entonces?

— No le va a pasar nada... —Replicó en tono cansino—, además, con esto le puedes sacar información importante.

— ¿Cómo qué?

— Mmm... No sé, veamos...

— ¡Ginny!

— ¿Qué?

— Puedo preguntarle cómo fue su declaración, ¿no? ¡Si hubo bebidas de por medio!

— Sí... ¡Y también puedes preguntarle en qué terminaron!

— ¿Cómo que en qué terminaron? —Ginny la miró con una de esas miradas... — ¡Ginny! —Le reclamó—, ¿Cómo puedes pensar siempre en eso?

La pelirroja solo rió.

— Es importante, ¿no crees?

— ¿No se supone que a las hermanas les da asco saber eso de sus hermanos?

— Sí, pero ya sabes que yo no soy nada chismosa...

— Esta vez fuiste tú la que lo dijiste, yo no, que quede claro —Ambas rieron.

Podría preguntarle tantas cosas a Ron... él no se podría negar a responderlas.

Tal vez eso estaba bien... pero sólo un poco. No le gustaba romper las reglas, pero por su Ron hasta se comería un Troll.

— ¡Ginny!

— ¿Ahora qué?

— ¿Lo debo de hacer hoy o mañana?

— Ay, Hermione. Pues yo te recomendaría que hoy, porque mañana no creo que sea posible... es su cumpleaños, recuerda.

¡Cierto! Tenía que hacer todo lo posible por separarlo de Heather. Y tal vez eso sería más sencillo aún con el Veritaserum bajo la manga. Tenía que planear que iba a preguntarle, faltaba que se le confundieran las cosas y terminara haciéndole las preguntas sin relevancia.

Aunque eso tampoco tenía importancia. ¡Tendría a Ron bajo su poder!

* * *

**N/a: **Sí, yo tampoco me lo puedo creer... ¡actualizé más rápido de lo común! Ya saben, lo que hace la crisis (¿?)... -perdón, esque me quedé traumada con un chico de mi salón que se la vive repitiendo eso ¬¬-. Tampoco este capítulo es la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, ¿verdad?, pero lo corté del capi del cumple de mi Ron (que por cierto, ¡Feliz Cumple... atrasadísimo! xD). No sé, estoy en demasiadas situaciones en este momento... pero eso no viene al caso ahorita... ¿qué pasará? ¿Qué será lo que Hermione averiguará con el Veritaserum? (pregunta MUY importante!!)... pero todo esto lo sabrán hasta el próximo capítulo!! (Ah.. amo hacerle de comercial xD). ¡Muchas Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima... jaja.


	8. ¡Pelirrojo abajo!

**Disclaimer**: _Algunos de los personajes mencionados aquí no son propiedad mía, son de __**J.K. Rowling.**_

**N/a: **¡Hola! Bueno... ¡bienvenidos a la nueva imagen (bueno... no es la gran cosa.. solo cambié la manía loca que tenía por poner líneas horizontales por puntos de separación :S y, ¡El resumen cambió!) del fic! Como este es un capítulo TAN especial... merece cambios. En fin, es de los mejores capítulos (se los dice la autora: así que no hay de otra xD); es el capítulo.. bueno, con ESTE capítulo mi cabeza armó la historia previa que acaban de leer el los anteriores 7 capítulos de este loco fic (y si todavía piensan: "creo que la loca es la autora, xqe esta historia no parece nadita de loca...", con este capítulo el ojo no les va a quedar cuadrado... ni mucho menos cúbico... nooo, les va a quedar... emm... les va a quedar... (aiish.. genial, ahora ni palabras tengo ¬¬)... ¡bueno! ¡confórmense con saber que el ojo les va a quedar sobrehumano!), entonces... casi casi les escribí la introducción en los anteriores, ¿ok? Así que ahorita ya empieza lo bueno... lo que le prometí a Anel desde hace un año (xD)... bueno, no tanto... pero bien que ella me anda dice y dice que quiere saber que demonios es lo que va a pasar (bueno... con las palabras tan bonitas que yo uso no me lo dijo, pero casi casi fue así, verdad _Madame Delacour_? xD), entonces PARA TODO AQUEL QUE ME HA DEJADO REVIEW (XQE SE QUE HAY MÁS LECTORES -A LOS CUALES QUIERO MATAR XQE NO DEJAN REVIEW.. (para más información vayan con mi agente: _avril3potter3and3ca_ xD xqe ella bien que sabe de mis ataques de paranoia-rabiosa-compulsiva que me dan cada que recibo un mail diciéndome la gente que tiene el fic en favoritos, alertas, etc, Y NO SE DIGNAN A DEJAR POR LO MENOS UN "ACTUALIZA PRONTO, BYE"!!!!)- AQUÍ TIENEN EL ANSIADO CAPÍTULO... EL MEJOR DE TOOODO EL FIC (POR EL MOMENTO xD):

PD: No estoy loca, ¿ok? xD

* * *

_Capítulo 8._** ¡Pelirrojo abajo...!**

— ¿Lo debo de hacer hoy o mañana?

— Ay, Hermione. Pues yo te recomendaría que hoy, porque mañana no creo que sea posible... es su cumpleaños, recuerda.

¡Cierto! Tenía que hacer todo lo posible por separarlo de Heather. Y tal vez eso sería más sencillo aún con el Veritaserum bajo la manga. Tenía que planear que iba a preguntarle, faltaba que se le confundieran las cosas y terminara haciéndole las preguntas sin relevancia.

Aunque eso tampoco tenía importancia. ¡Tendría a Ron bajo su poder!

···

A Ginny le brillaban los ojos; Hermione supuso que a ella también. Era el plan perfecto: le preguntaría todas las dudas que la atormentaban desde que pasó... bueno, desde que Heather se interpuso entre ellos...

Su cabeza era un lío total... no tenía idea de qué preguntarle...

Y el problema de que Ron se pudiera desmayar... o algo peor era otro punto importante. Aunque Ginny le repitiera constantemente que nada iba a pasarle, no estaba segura.

Bah, el filtro de amor no tenía nada que ver con el Veritaserum. No iba a pasarle nada...

¿Cierto?

···

Ron se despegó de Heather por... décima vez.

— Emm... ¿Heather? —La tomó de los hombros a una distancia considerable para que no se le volviera a enroscar como serpiente otra vez—, ¿Sabes algo? La verdad no me siento cómodo repitiendo todo ese espectáculo que Lavender y yo hacíamos el año pasado...

— Oh, Ron —Se zafó de una forma escalofriante... puesto que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba fuera del agarre de Ron... bueno... no precisamente; sus brazos fueron como unos imanes hacia el cuello del pelirrojo—. No hay nadie aquí, podemos hacer lo que queramos...

— Oh, princesita, yo no lo creo —Una chica cruzó a toda velocidad la Sala Común y se dirigió hasta Ron con la mirada fúrica—. Tu y yo tenemos que hablar —Lo anterior dicho en un tono alarmante para el pelirrojo.

— Pero...

— Pero nada, vamos —Y Ginny tomó a Ron por el cuello de la camisa, y sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra de nuevo a Heather, lo sacó a jalonadas de la Sala Común.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? —Repuso él al ya estar en los jardines.

— ¿Mí problema? Tú eres el loco desquiciado...

— ¿Desquiciado? ¿Qué, te despertaste con la cabeza en los pies o qué te pasa? —Haber dicho aquello había sido un grave error... su brazo no parecía responder a causa del dolor.

— Si vuelves a decirme eso te juro que... —Pero su boca se abrió desmesuradamente y los ojos se le ensancharon de una forma increíble; Ron, sin pensarlo dos veces, volteó a ver qué era lo que tenía así a su pequeña hermanita... y su boca y ojos quedaron de la misma manera que los de Ginny.

···

Hermione llegó hasta su dormitorio con la mirada apagada y con ganas de leer. No entendía a donde se había dirigido la emoción que había experimentado hacía solo unos minutos atrás. Pero eso ya no importaba, solamente quería recostarse en su cama y leer en su libro de pociones si estar bajo el efecto de dos pociones diferentes al mismo tiempo no causaba ningún daño.

Rebuscó en su baúl y encontró sus libros de Pociones (obviamente no iba a tener sólo uno, ¡era Hermione Granger, necesitaba saberlo TODO!). Los acomodó en su cama y al azar escogió el más viejo de todos: _"Pociones y Efectos"_, tenía más o menos unos cincuenta años (de su primera publicación; Hermione lo había comprado hacía unos dos años) y le había sido de gran utilidad para muchas de sus pociones. Dejó a un costado _"Pociones del Siglo XX" _y _"Cómo hacer tus propias pociones en un ciclo lunar", _y se dispuso a comenzar su lectura.

Pero como siempre, algo tenía que estropearlo todo...

— Maldita enana pecosa... pero me las va a pagar... oh, claro que lo hará —Murmuraba por lo bajo la peor enemiga de Hermione en ese momento: esa escurridiza, alta y... bonita (¡Pero recuerden que es malvada! Que es una chica loca... mala... ¡Que está haciendo la vida de Hermione un infierno total!... Así que, el hecho de ser bonita no era de gran importancia, al menos no para Hermione... ¿De acuerdo?) Heather. Revolvía sus manos entre la fina seda canela de su bata con rabia. Se detuvo bruscamente al ver a Hermione recostada en su cama y se dispuso a verla con desdén. A Hermione no le importó, al contrario, el imaginar la cara de horror que pondría ella al desenmascararla enfrente de su perfecto Ron la hizo sentir tan, pero tan bien...

Hermione regresó a su lectura con una sonrisa levemente dibujada en su rostro. Buscó en el índice algo relacionado con filtros de amor... o Veritaserum. Y encontró muchas cosas interesantes, pero al parecer hace cincuenta años a nadie se le ocurría poner a un pelirrojo guapísimo bajo el efecto de un filtro de amor y una poción de la verdad al mismo tiempo. Y si Hermione se ponía a pensar en ello tenía sentido: si estás embrujando a alguien para que esté enamorado de ti, no hay necesidad de hacerle beber Veritaserum para interrogarlo sobre su eterno amor no-real hacia ti.

Bufó y tiró el libro al suelo. Pero inmediatamente se arrepintió, y como una niña que acababa de tirar su juguete preferido, se agachó desesperada para recoger el libro. Y una risita burlona la sacó de quicio.

— Lo siento —Se "disculpó" esa psicópata—, es que eres _tan _predecible...

— ¿En serio? Nunca lo había pensado... pero en fin, tú debes estar tan ocupada deshaciendo tu bata que mi libro tirado no debe ser tan importante como para reírse... ¿o sí? —Y aquello no tuvo significado alguno para Hermione cuando repasó lo que le acababa de decir a Heather... pero la cara de desconcierto que ésta puso valió la pena.

Y Hermione ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la situación en la que la bata de Heather estaba hasta que pronunció esas palabras. La pobre bata estaba toda arrugada y a punto de deshacerse, al parecer era mejor mantenerse alejado de las manos de Heather cuando estaba enojada...

Cosa que, como era evidente, Hermione no estaba haciendo.

···

¿Lo que veían era cierto?

¿No estaban alucinando?

Aunque no era demasiado raro por parte de George, pero... ¿Charlotte?

¿Realmente Charlotte estaba...?

Ginny no podía ni pronunciarlo en su mente.

Pero la verdad no se veían mal...

Aunque el hecho de que tu hermano mayor estuviera besando a una de las chicas más respetuosas de Hogwarts la turbaba demasiado. No era normal... no era ni siquiera concebible... ¡Chalotte no era la clase de chica que se enamoraría de George! O sea, era... ¡Era George!

Y Ron ni hablar; él creía que su hermano se había golpeado la cabeza o algo así... o que Charlotte era la que tuvo aquel fatal accidente cerebral... esperen, sí, eso último tenía más sentido.

Era sólo que... Charlotte era muy bonita. Era muy inteligente. Era muy respetuosa. Era muy correcta. Muy amable. Muy tierna... ¡¿Qué demonios tenía que estar haciendo George con ella?! No... más bien, ¡¿Cuál era el problema tan grave que tenía aquella chica que sus labios estaban tocando los de su hermano?!

Esperen, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo George ahí?

···

Heather miraba pausadamente a la castaña con extraño interés por sus libros.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —Espetó ésta al ver que su compañera (psicópata, recuerden que es una psicópata) de cuarto trataba de leer los nombres de los libros que tenía a un costado de la cama.

— Mira, la verdad yo preferiría el vestidito azul, porque el rosa ya está demasiado usado, ¿no crees? —Lavender y Parvati entraron en la habitación sin saber nada acerca de... nada.

Pero la maldita Heather tuvo suerte de nuevo, y eso ya no le estaba gustando a Hermione. ¿Por qué todo siempre le salía tan bien a ella y a la castaña no?

Era injusto...

Pero con esos libritos toda la farsa acabaría. Y ella y Ron podrían estar juntos de nuevo, pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de Heather, así que no había duda.

Parvati se les quedó viendo con aire taciturno.

— Buenos días —Saludó—. Lavender y yo vamos a ir a Hogsmeade a comprar unos... bueno, vamos a salir, ¿quieren venir? Vamos por Charlotte si quieren y así iríamos las cuatro...

— No, gracias, Parvati. Eres muy amable, pero no puedo ir... voy... voy a... ¡voy a estudiar! —Era la excusa perfecta: ¿quién lo le cree a Hermione que va a estudiar en sábado?

— Bueno, tú te lo pierdes —Sonrió—. Heather, ¿tú vienes?

— No, gracias. Yo también me voy a quedar en el castillo. Ron y _yo _—Recalcó esa última palabra, y para Hermione fue como una puñalada al corazón— vamos a organizarnos para mañana.

— ¡Cierto! —Lavender se dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa enorme en los labios—, ¡mañana es su cumpleaños! Oh, Heather, ¡dime que le vas a hacer una fiesta! Sería estupendo. Sólo imagínalo: tomamos la Sala Común en la noche... que Harry vaya por él con una excusa acerca de... ¡de los deberes de Pociones! Y entonces bajan y...

— Lo siento —Se excusó la psicópata—, pero pensábamos en hacer algo más... privado. ¿Si comprenden, verdad? —Sonrió picaronamente, y eso no le gustó para nada a Hermione.

Lo peor fueron las risitas de sus otras dos compañeras.

···

No tenía sentido... ¿George en Hogwarts?

Ginny se frotó los ojos, y Ron la miró, irónico.

¿Acaso Ron sabía por qué su hermano mayor estaba presente en su colegio, después de haberlo dejado hacia dos años?

No... no podía ser... ¡Ginny tendría que haberse enterado antes!

Pero luego miró el semblante de su otro hermano, y se dio cuenta de que Ronald no tenía idea de que hacia George ahí... Era extraño, y mucho más viéndolo besar a la amiga de la novia de Ron.

Todo era tan confuso... quería hablar de algo importante con su hermano, pero ya se le había olvidado por ver aquella situación. Y al parecer Ron también había olvidado el por qué los dos menores del clan Weasley se encontraban ahí. Ah, la verdad ya no importaba... ¿O sí?

— Suficiente —Declaró Ron al darse cuenta de que ya no podía tolerar aquello, no más—. ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir? Estaba mucho mejor con Heather que aquí viendo a... ¡Ginny! ¿A donde vas? —Su hermanita menor ya estaba a medio camino del lugar en donde se encontraba George.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? George, ¿qué demonios haces en Hogwarts? —Ginny fulminaba a George con la mirada, pero no porque estuviera ahí, sino porque aún seguía besando a Charlotte apasionadamente, sin siquiera dar señales de haber oído a su pequeña hermana pelirroja.

Uno. Tres. Cinco. Tal vez más minutos después de eso, George pareció reconocer a aquella persona cruzada de brazos.

— ¡Ginny! ¡Qué sorpresa! —Sonrió, mientras deslizaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Charlotte y la apretaba más hacia sí.

— George... —Charlote estaba más roja que un tomate—, yo mejor te dejo —Dijo al tiempo que trataba de zafarse del fuerte agarre del susodicho.

— ¡No, tu no te vas a ninguna parte, muñeca! —Al decir esto, no quedó duda: Charlotte tenía un color sobrehumano instalado en sus mejillas; qué digo sus mejillas, solo hacia falta verla de lejos y confundirla con un semáforo...—. Yo sólo vine por un pedido especial, y me encontré a mi _novia_...

— ¿PERDÓN? —Gritaron las dos chicas, y Ron supo que aquel momento era el perfecto para marcharse de una buena vez.

···

Al final las malditas abusadoras de sus supuestas "amigas" se habían marchado, y de nuevo Heather y ella eran las únicas presentes en la habitación.

¿Privado? Era lo único que le llegaba a la mente a Hermione en aquel momento. ¿Qué habrá querido decir aquella psicópata con _privado_?

Su mente no quería pensar en lo que estaba pensando, así que tomó desesperada el siguiente libro que cayó en sus manos. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo pudo habérsele pasado _"Pociones y Consecuencias"_? ¡Prácticamente el título le decía todo!

Lo leyó un buen rato, buscaba desenfrenadamente algo relacionado con su duda... buscaba y buscaba, y nada.

¡No era justo!

¡Quería estar segura de que su Ron no se le iba a morir ahí!

¡Sólo eso!

¿Acaso era tanto pedir?

— «Ginny dijo que no le iba a pasar nada —Trató de convencerse—. Pero... ¿Qué tal si se equivoca? No, yo no soy lo demasiado fuerte como para verlo morir... y menos por mi culpa; no... no, esto es una mala idea, nunca debí creer que era algo bueno... ¡Siempre fue idea de Ginny! Sus ideas son raras, y malas... y raras; tenía que haber esperado algo así. ¿Veritaserum? No, no y no».

Miró hacia la ventana. El Sol se veía a lo lejos, y podía escuchar los gritos de felicidad de algunos estudiantes jugando en los extensos y frescos prados del colegio.

Pero aún así siguió sintiendo una mirada gélida y rabiosa.

— Heather, en serio, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo, o eres mi nueva admiradora?

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —Espetó ella bruscamente.

— Pues como noto que te me quedas viendo, parece como si fuera alguna clase de _heroína_ para ti o algo por el estilo...

— Que seas la amiga de Harry Potter y lo hayas acompañado a varias misiones no quiere decir que seas una heroína. No te robes el crédito de lo que él o _Ron_ hicieron —Dijo despectivamente, entrecerrando los ojos con malicia. ¡Maldita bruja! Tenía unas ganas tremendas de matarla lenta y dolorosamente...

Pero se contuvo, nuevamente. No importaba, la venganza sería tremendamente dulce cuando su pequeño jueguito terminara.

Oh, sí. Ese día será uno de los mejores.

Y Hermione iba a empezar hoy mismo.

Con el Veritaserum.

¡Oh, vamos! ¡Después de aquello no le van a negar que necesite saber que era de Ron antes de que Heather y un jugo de calabaza se cruzaran en su pre-perfecta vida arruinada por solo un lapso mini corto-vengativo de tiempo!

···

Heather ya no estaba.

Bueno, tampoco esperaba que se hubiera quedado ahí todo ese rato... extraño.

Pero la necesitaba... no sabía porqué, pero le necesitaba intensamente. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, en que necesitaba acariciarla, abrazarla, besarla... decirle todas las cosas que le gusta. La necesitaba tanto, que no razonaba.

No se estaba dando cuenta de que había salido de nuevo de la Sala Común y estaba en camino hacia su vestidor en los campos de Quidditch.

No se estaba dando cuenta de que había tomado su escoba y que se había montado en ella. Tampoco se dio cuenta del momento en que dio aquel pequeño saltito para darle impulso a su Barredora.

Estaba como un ciego. No tenía idea de nada; solo quería verla. Solamente se bastaba con mirarla, porque estaba loco de amor. De ese amor tan especial y tan fuerte que sentía por ella desde un principio.

Antes de que su cerebro reaccionara (algo que definitivamente no estaba ocurriendo), Ron ya se encontraba enfrente de la ventana de la habitación donde su princesa aguardaba por él.

Su mano, áspera y grande, se abría paso silenciosamente por las cortinas que cubrían aquel dormitorio.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al oír a su princesa gritar.

— ¡Ronald! —Le gritó—, ¡Pero qué te pasa! ¿Qué —Bajó la voz al ver que Hermione volteaba a verlos con el entrecejo fruncido— rayos estás haciendo aquí?

— Heather, ¿desde cuándo hablas sola? —Se oyó la voz amortiguada de la castaña.

— Métete en tus asuntos —Le espetó, luego volvió la mirada hacia Ron, quien se le quedaba viendo de una forma muy extraña.

— Necesitaba verte —Susurró débilmente—. Te necesito... mucho.

— Ron, espérame en la Sala Común, ahora bajo —Le ordenó nerviosamente.

— ¿Por qué no bajas conmigo? Ya estoy aquí...

— Sólo espérame en la Sala Común y ya, ¿de acuerdo?

Ron asintió mirándola embelesado. Y Heather cerró con fuerza las cortinas de la ventana.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Hermione le preguntó, interesada.

— ¿Qué acaso no tienes una vida? —Contestó bruscamente.

— «¿Cuál vida? ¿La que me robaste?» —Pensó entre triste y enojada Hermione; saltó de la cama y fue tras esa chica psicópata.

···

Corrió lo más rápido (y silencioso) que pudo.

Llegó a la puerta que conducía a sus dormitorios y entreabrió la puerta para no ser observada.

La pequeña rendija que se había formado entre la puerta y el concreto de la pared solo le dejaba ver a Heather dando vueltas por toda la Sala Común. Parecía nerviosa. Vaya, esto de sacarla de quicio era demasiado sencillo.

Al fin entró un despistado Ron a la Sala y Heather se le abalanzó encima.

— ¡Oh, Ron! ¿Te sientes mal? Te ves enfermo —Lo sentó en el sillón más cercano—. Ten —Le ofreció un vaso lleno de un líquido color café claro. Té. Pero Hermione estaba segura de que contenía una sustancia más—, es un té que mi mamá me enseñó a hacer, es muy bueno para cuando te sientes desequilibrado, mareado, ansioso... —Y continuó con una lista eterna de síntomas. Al parecer no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba a Ron así que decía cualquier síntoma malo que se le viniera en mente.

Pero a Hermione solo le importaba que Ron se hubiera llevado a los labios aquella sustancia... té, lo que sea. Ya estaba bajo el efecto de aquel filtro de amor nuevamente.

¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpida?

¡Tan lenta!

Si tan solo hubiera llegado dos segundos antes (porque en ese tiempo fácilmente puedes verter una sustancia en otra)...

Si tan solo en Hogwarts funcionaran los aparatos eléctricos, y el papá de Hermione no le hubiera confiscado la cámara de video a la castaña sólo por haber grabado a sus tías en una de sus borracheras...

Podría haberla atrapado.

Podría haber grabado el maldito momento en que Heather puso filtro de amor en el té famoso.

Pero no. Como siempre en estos últimos días, semanas... ¡ya ni siquiera llevaba la cuenta!... todo le salía mal.

¡Absolutamente todo!

Pero eso cambiaría.

Y Hermione se moría de ganas de que ya se hiciera de noche, y que tuvieran que quedarse nuevamente solos, solamente Ron y ella.

Ay, que bonito se oía...

···

— ¿Desde cuándo es tu novia? ¿Y por qué yo no me entero de nada?

— No, Ginny. Esto es un malentendido —Charlotte finalmente pudo zafarse del brazo asfixiante de George y miraba a éste con un odio... —. Yo no soy nada de George; primero me como el brazo —Dijo como una vez había dicho Heather acerca de lo mismo.

— No harías eso, cariño —George le guiño un ojo, y Charlotte maldijo que sus mejillas se tornaran rosadas nuevamente.

Y sin que ninguna de las dos pudiera predecirlo, George tomó fuertemente del brazo de Charlotte y la condujo lo más lejos posible de su hermana.

Claro que, Ginevra Molly Weasley nunca se rinde.

— Charlotte, vamos, sé perfectamente que sientes algo por mí. Si no fuera así, no hubieras aceptado el beso.

— ¡Estaba adormilada! Además —Lo miró con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo conseguir en aquel momento—, sé perfectamente la clase de tipo que eres. Si salieras conmigo solo me enamorarías lo suficiente hasta que te hartaras de mí y me rompieras el corazón, ¿no es así?

— Bueno... he hecho eso, lo admito —Sus ojos azules brillaban con particularidad al decir eso—. Pero quiero cambiar, y tu eres una chica muy especial para mí...

— ¡Solamente hemos hablado siete veces!

— ¿Las has contado? —Sonrió pícaro, y Charlotte se ruborizó aún más.

— Ese no es el punto. Sólo quiero que le digas a tu hermana que lo que dices es una mentira, porque yo nunca, ¿me oyes? _nunca_ me fijaría en ti.

Y se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Y dejó a George y a una Ginny escondida detrás de él estupefactos.

···

Movía con nerviosismo las manos.

Ya habían pasado dos horas, y casi nadie interesante había cruzado el gran umbral para entrar al Gran Comedor.

Nadie.

Parecía que Hermione iba a comer sola. No había rastros de Harry (que por cierto se preguntaba donde podría encontrarse), ni de Ron, ni de Ginny (a la que, realmente, estaba esperando con desesperación).

Al fin, llego la pelirroja y Hermione le hizo señas frenéticamente con la mano para que la viera.

Así fue, y Ginny emprendió el camino hasta su mejor amiga. Llegó con el rostro algo confundido, pero aún así escuchó atenta todo lo que Hermione había investigado (nada, pero debían hacer plática de algo); hasta que llegó la parte de lo que había visto.

— ¡Hermione! ¿Por qué grabaste a tus tías borrachas? —Le reclamó.

— Eso no tiene caso, porque en Hogwarts no funciona ninguna clase de aparato eléctrico.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y miró la jarra de agua que tenía enfrente —Dices que le hizo beber un té, según porque se sentía mal, ¿no?

— Sí, pero yo creo que lo inventó todo...

— ¿En serio? ¿Heather? ¿La que nunca inventa nada? —Dijo con sarcasmo.

— Vamos, Gin. Lo que menos necesito ahora es tu gran apoyo _sarcastical_; hace rato dudaba acerca de tu plan —Confesó.

— Hermione —Le puso una mano en el hombro—, tú _siempre_ dudas de mis planes. ¡Es por eso que son geniales! ¡Nunca debe de faltar tu mirada incrédula y tus negatividades para hacer de un plan, el plan perfecto! —Sonrió—. No te apures, yo nunca te presionaría para que le pasara algo malo a Ron. Es mi hermano, y yo lo quiero mucho. Es por eso que sé que tú —Le puso un dedo en el pecho, señalándola—, eres la indicada para estar con mi hermanito tonto; no esa bruja desgraciada.

— Gracias, Gin —Ambas sonrieron.

— Ahora —Dijo Ginny, separándose bruscamente—, hay que afinar los últimos detalles del plan.

Estuvieron toda la hora preparando todo, cada movimiento, cada palabra, incluso los gestos que Hermione haría.

Todo tenía que quedar perfecto.

E iba a serlo.

Un plan marca Ginny Weasley nunca fallaba.

¡Al fin le darían una lección a esa bruja amargada!

···

Ese té en verdad que funcionaba. Ron se sentía tan bien. Sonrió a Heather y su novia le respondió el gesto.

— Veo que ya te sientes mejor —Heather se sentó a lado suyo y lo miró, radiante—. Ron, ¿qué vamos a hacer mañana? —Le sonrió pícara.

— Pensaba que me darías una sorpresa —Sonrió de la misma forma.

— Así será, pero mi sorpresa no va a ser hasta en la noche —Y ahora sí, la sonrisa de Ron abarcaba todo su rostro—, y hay que hablar de lo que vamos a hacer en el día. Hace rato Lavender me dijo que te hiciera una fiesta, pero eso... no me gusta.

— Claro, a ti no te gusta nada de eso —Razonó su novio y le dio un beso en la frente, cariñoso.

Heather se dejó consentir por su novio. Todo era perfecto.

¿Qué, acaso esa come-libros va a poder desenmascararla?

Los libros que estaba leyendo podían ser de alguna ayuda... pero nunca la llevarían a la verdad.

Hermione Granger nunca le ganaría.

Al fin... y eso no era lo mejor.

Por más que se queden juntos las noches que quieran Heather estaba segura de que Hermione no encontraría nada. Absolutamente nada. O a lo mejor nada más se confundiría más. Sí, eso seguramente pasaría.

Conocía a la enana pelirroja, así que no faltaba poco para que se le ocurriera uno de sus perfectos "planes" y traten de hacerle saber a Ron lo que pasa.

¿Es que están tontas o cuál es su problema?

Ron sólo tiene ojos para lo que Heather dice, para lo que Heather haga. Si su pequeña hermana y su antigua "amiga" trataran de causarle algun daño, Ron se volvería loco.

Y Heather estaba más que segura de ello.

Todos los magos tienen un As bajo la manga, pero Heather tenía todo el juego de cartas.

···

Bueno, el miedo debió haber sido la etapa uno.

Según la _tabla periódica de los síntomas antes de aplicar un plan perfecto marca Ginny Weasley_ (Tabla creada por la mencionada).

La etapa dos era la confianza.

— ¡Esto va a ser pan comido! —Exclamó, feliz, la castaña dos horas antes de que empezara su castigo con Ron—. Ginny, no sé cómo pude dudar de este plan, ¡vamos a atrapar a Heather, y va a ser más rápido y sencillo de lo que pensaba!

La etapa tres era la emoción desesperada por que el momento llegue.

— ¡Ginny! ¡No puedo esperar más! ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Esto va a ser genial! —Daba pequeños saltitos en la silla en lo que Ginny trataba de arreglarle un poco el cabello enredado. Sólo faltaba una hora.

La etapa cuatro era el nerviosismo imprevisto (por la persona).

— ¡Oh, Ginny! —Se revolvía las manos, nerviosa—. Estoy tan nerviosa, ¿qué tal si me nota nerviosa? No... a lo mejor no —Empezó a hablar sola, y Ginny pensó que debería agregar eso a la etapa cuatro. ¡Oh, y faltaba solo media hora!

La etapa cinco era el inventar cosas que podrían pasar, o tal vez no.

— ¿Y si me mira con extrañeza al verme nerviosa? No, ¡al verme tan arreglada! A lo mejor y piensa que lo hago por él... y malinterpreta todo... ¿Y si se desmaya? Tal vez no se muera, pero desmayarse es una posibilidad, ¿no crees, Gin? —La castaña estaba siendo arrastrada por su amiga por fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts, donde ella y el pelirrojo habían acordado verse para seguir con sus rondas. Faltaban solo quince minutos, y al parecer Hermione tomó eso para seguir con su perorata—. Ginny, es muy temprano aún. ¡Va a creer que estoy desesperada...!

— Pareces desesperada —Respondió, sin poder contenerse más. Hermione parpadeó varias veces—. Vamos, Herm. No va a pasar nada. Tú solo vas a ir a dar un par de vueltas con mi hermano, y ya.

La etapa seis (sí, hay más etapas) era el repaso del plan, hecho nerviosamente por la persona.

— Entonces llega Ron, lo saludo —Empezó a hacer movimientos mecánicos como si el pelirrojo ya estuviera ahí—, luego planeamos en que parte del colegio revisaremos primero... luego... Ginny, ¡¿qué seguía?! —La miró, desesperada.

— Van a ese lugar, y luego tú propones otro —Contestó la pelirroja con simpleza—. Después...

— ¡Oh, si! Ya recordé —Sonrió—, después de eso le invento algo para irnos a las cocinas y así beber algo, ¿verdad?

— Sí, y le dices que entretenga a los elfos porque a ti te mortifica utilizarlos...

— Que por cierto estoy muy molesta contigo por meterlos en tu plan —La miró ceñuda.

— ¡Pero si ellos ni siquiera lo saben! —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Tú solamente te aseguras de tomar un vaso y verterle _esto_ —Le dio la famosa botellita transparente—, ¿de acuerdo?

— Sí —Gruñó la castaña—. Y ya después —Continuó— le empiezo a hacer las preguntas...

La etapa siete (¡es una tabla de síntomas, que querían! ¿Qué fueran tres?) era la repentina inseguridad.

— Ginny —Susurró, a los cinco minutos antes de las seis—, esto no parece una buena idea... no va a funcionar... se me va a morir, estoy segura —Vaya, le agregó negatividad, eso era nuevo.

— No va a pasar nada —Le repitió por centésima vez—. Ya te dije que todo va a salir bien.

— Ginny, no me dejes —Hermione la apretó fuertemente del brazo, aprisionándola para que no la abandonara a su suerte.

— ¡Se supone que ustedes tienen que estar solos! ¡No sería lo mismo verlo, a que me lo cuentes! Y creeme, que me gusta más que la gente me cuente las cosas... —Sonrió de forma cómplice—. No te apures, yo me quedaré despierta toda la noche si así lo deseas...

La etapa ocho era el miedo... otra vez.

— ¡Pero no sería lo mismo! ¿De qué me sirve saber que vas a estar despierta toda la noche, y no estás aquí conmigo? —La interrumpió, fuera de control—. Ginny, tengo mucho miedo. ¡Me tengo que quedar yo sola con él! ¡Tengo que romper las reglas dándole el Verita...!

— Como si nunca hubieras roto las reglas —Ginny la miró, sarcástica.

La etapa nueve era la irritabilidad-nerviosa-rabiosa con ganas de romper la cabeza de la creadora de la tabla de la cual estamos hablando.

— ¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO! —Hermione definitivamente estaba fuera de control. Ginny le puso una mano sobre los labios y la otra sobre un hombro.

— ¡Cállate! No te alteres, que así vamos a llamar...

— ¡¿Qué no me altere?! Ginny, ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de lo que voy a hacer?

— ¡Solamente vas a descubrir la verdad! ¡Vas a hacer que las cosas caigan en su respectivo lugar!

— Oh, y ya empezaste con tus metáforas —La vio ceñuda.

— ¡No son simples metáforas! Es la verdad. Mira, quieres que todo vuelva a la normalidad, ¿no? Quieres que Heather reciba lo que se merece, ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió a regañadientes.

— ¡Eso es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer!

— Discúlpame, pero es lo que _yo_ voy a hacer —Hizo énfasis en la palabra "yo" y la miró con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Yo fui la del plan! —Se defendió.

— Eso no viene al caso...

— ¡Oh! Ya son dos para las seis, mejor me voy. ¡Suerte! —Y desapareció tan rápido que Hermione creyó que había usado Aparición.

¡Oh, cierto! La etapa diez era dejar a la persona sola... y con todos los síntomas anteriores mezclados entre sí... ¡ah! y probablemente rezar porque la persona no regrese corriendo porque no tuvo agallas para hacer el plan, pero esa ya es otra historia...

— «Maldita Ginevra... me las va a pagar ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme así? Y ahora resulta que le voy a preguntar a Ron... ¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Qué le iba a preguntar? Oh, no... esto está muy mal, muy pero muy mal... ».

Se revolvió nuevamente las manos, rezando interiormente para que no se le estropeara todo, y para que todo saliera perfectamente.

Para que los elfos domésticos no la notaran verter el Veritaserum en el jugo de calabaza... que todos los pasillos, torres, áreas verdes, escaleras, aulas, etc., estuvieran vacías para hacer de esto más rápido... rezando por que su vida no fuera a ser expulsada del colegio.

¡Y Ron no llegaba!

¿Dónde estará?

···

El pelirrojo estaba con Heather en la lechucería. Ni siquiera recordaba a que habían ido...

Miró su reloj y el brinco que dio hizo suficiente para que, tanto como él y Heather rodaran en el suelo...

— ¿Qué pasa? —Reclamó su novia al tiempo que se levantaba.

— Ya son las seis —Dijo Ron mientras se ponía uno de sus zapatos velozmente—. Ya debería estar con Hermione haciendo las rondas...

— Oh, Ron... —Le reprochó y miró con tristeza sus zapatos, los cuales también yacían en el suelo—. ¿No puedes faltar hoy?

— No —Respondió él desde la puerta—. Si Hermione le llegara a decir a McGonnagal, estoy muerto —Dijo saliendo completamente.

— ¡Adiós! —Gritó ella.

Malditos castigos...

···

— Perdona —Apenas alcanzó a decir Ron. Se dobló y sujetó su estómago con fuerza.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó viéndolo de forma extrañada; había corrido, era evidente. ¿Eso no afectaría si le daba dos pociones?

Se regañó mentalmente, ¡siempre tenía que estar pensando lo peor!

— Estaba... estaba... —Ron levantó la cabeza— estaba en el baño —Mintió.

— Oh... —Hermione volteó hacia la esquina— ¿Y porqué no fuiste al de aquella esquina? Es el más cercano...

— Porque yo ya estaba en el de las mazmorras...

— ¿Fuiste hasta las mazmorras?

— ¿Podemos dejar este tema, por favor? —Ron la miró fijamente, y Hermione se ruborizó.

— Si, sí... lo siento —Se disculpó—. ¿Y bien? ¿Por donde quieres empezar? — «Tranquilízate Hermione, respira profundo, y todo va a pasar muy rápido, ¿de acuerdo?».

— Pues... donde sea, para mí es lo mismo —Ron ya se había erguido totalmente y la miraba, expectante—. Es una lástima que tengamos que estar castigados en sábado, ¿verdad?

— Sí... —Susurró—. Ya sé que hacer, tu dices un lugar por el cual empezar ahorita, luego yo otro y así, ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo —Ron sonrió, y Hermione deseó tener algo en donde sostenerse—. Mmm... —Ron fingió que pensaba por un momento—, hay que ir a... —Siguió meditándolo un poco— ¡ya sé! Vamos a la Torre de Ravenclaw.

— ¿Hasta allá? — «No repliques, que así es mejor —Se regañó internamente—, pueden ir de una vez a las cocinas de regreso, ¡tonta!» —Se dio un golpe mental.

— ¿Prefieres que vayamos a...?

— No, no. Vamos a la Torre de Ravenclaw —Se apresuró en contestar.

···

Caminaron lo que parecieron horas (para Hermione), pero en realidad habían sido veinte minutos (sí, señores, Hogwarts es grande). En el camino no encontraron nada fuera de lo común, todavía eran las seis de la tarde, no podían estar haciendo nada malo aún.

Y ahora que lo pensaba la castaña eso era una tontería. ¿Para qué empezar un castigo a la hora en la que todos los estudiantes regresan de Hogsmeade?

Pero bueno, no iba a ir corriendo hasta la oficina de su Jefa de Casa sólo para decirle eso.

Y había otro problema... no podían regresar a las cocinas... tendrían que ir más tarde, probablemente algunos despistados estudiantes de Hufflepuff podrían pasar rápidamente a las cocinas por algún postre o algo así.

Tendría que esperar a la hora en la que Ron y ella cenan.

La medianoche.

···

¡Otras seis horas más de caminar!

Hermione ahora sí necesitaba un vaso con agua.

¡Necesitaba mil vasos de agua!

Y estaba segura de que Ron también los necesitaba. Con algo extra, su adorada comida.

¡Gracias a Circe ya era la medianoche!

Corrieron con las fuerzas que les quedaban hasta las cocinas. Ron le hizo cosquillas a la pera con desesperación, y al final pudieron entrar.

Los elfos domésticos no parecieron alarmarse por su presencia, al contrario (y como siempre) les atendieron amable y excitadamente.

— ¿Le ofrezco algo, señor? —Dijo un pequeño elfo con nariz puntiaguda.

— Pues...

— Dos vasos de jugo de calabaza —Se apresuró Hermione.

— ¡Yo los traeré! —Gritó, emocionado un elfo muy familiar.

— ¡Dobby! —Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo, y Ron volteó a ver a Hermione, extrañado.

— Hola, amigos de Harry Potter —Los saludó cortésmente—, les traeré los jugos, señores, esperen solo un poco...

— ¡Déjame ayudarte, Dobby! —Exclamó Hermione de pronto—. Tendrías muchas cosas que cargar, porque tu quieres comer algo, ¿no, Ron?

— ¿Qué? —Ron la miró algo despistado, al parecer estaba tratando de memorizar algo—. ¡Ah, sí! Claro... Dobby, ¿Podrías prepararme unos pastelillos de chocolate con relleno cremoso? Sería genial... ¡Ah! Y...

Ron siguió con su pedido eterno de alimento.

Y en eso Hermione se apresuró a tomar la jarra de jugo de calabaza, tomar dos vasos y llevarlos a una mesa cercana.

Con los dedos resbalosos, sacó la pequeña botellita transparente de su bolsillo, con los dedos más resbalosos aún trató de abrir la tapa nerviosamente. Al ver que de ese modo nunca lo iba a lograr, respiró hondo varias veces y frotó su mano con su falda nerviosamente para quitarle el sudor (lo que creía que la hacía resbalosa).

—... y con eso sería todo Dobby, por favor —¡Oh, no! ¡Ron ya había terminado de dar su pedido!

— «Cálmate, tú estás a cargo de las bebidas... Dobby va a hacer los alimentos... ¡Cálmate Hermione, por Merlín!».

— Con permiso —Dijo Dobby al tiempo que tomaba un vaso y lo llevaba hacia el preciso lugar donde se encontraba Ron. Algo malo, algo demasiado malo.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, hasta tomar el aspecto de parecer platos y abrió quien sabe como la botella y vertió el líquido invisible en el vaso que, supuestamente, era para ella.

Corrió más rápido que Dobby y le dio a Ron su bebida.

— Ten, está más fresca —Dijo—. Pensé que como vas a comer más que yo... tal vez necesites el jugo un poco más fresco...

— Gracias —Respondió amablemente. Hermione le tendió el vaso y Ron se lo bebió... ¡Sí, se lo bebió!

Aunque no todo, porque quería esperar hasta la comida, como había dicho la castaña.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, y aceptó amablemente el vaso que Dobby le ofreció. Bebió un poco de jugo y soltó un gran suspiro.

Lo había logrado. ¡Ron había tomado el Veritaserum!

Ahora sólo tenía que rezar porque no se le muriera...

···

Al principio había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, pero después los abrió, y Hermione notó un brillo diferente en ellos.

Ya estaba bajo el efecto de la poción de la verdad.

Iba a probar con algo, pero sería demasiado arriesgado en las cocinas, con tantos elfos domésticos presentes. Así que esperó hasta que acabaran la comida.

— Me siento extraño —Confesó el pelirrojo al salir de las cocinas.

— Debe ser la cantidad de comida que ingeriste; además, comiste muy rápido —Hermione lo miró, feliz.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Ron.

— Nada... es sólo que recordaba cosas...

— Oh —Ron miró hacia el frente—. ¿Vamos al haya para dormir?

— Claro —Contestó, emocionada. Las millones de preguntas se abrían paso por su mente.

Llegaron hasta el haya, y acomodaron sus túnicas en el suelo, para después recostarse en ellas. Hermione tenía una sonrisa merecedora al record Guinness por el tiempo, y por el tamaño.

— Ron —Susurró—, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Pues... quería saber... bueno, son varias preguntas, ¿no te molesta, verdad?

— No, la verdad no —La miró sinceramente, y Hermione amó que cada pequeña cosa que le preguntara estuviera siendo contestada con la pura verdad.

— Es que... yo quería saber —¡Al diablo con los nervios! ¡Al diablo con la inseguridad! ¡Al diablo con el plan! ¡Hermione le iba a preguntar lo que a ella le convenía!—, bueno... ¿Sientes algo por mí? —Soltó más rápido de lo que creyó que soportaría.

— ¿Qué? —Se sorprendió—. ¿Por ti? No, Hermione... yo no siento nada por ti, es decir, eres mi amiga, pero ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

— Este... —¿QUÉ? No, era un error, Hermione hasta esperó ver su reacción ante la pregunta de Ron, a lo mejor ella se había tomado el Veritaserum... pero que tonterías, ¡ella le dio el vaso correcto!

Entonces... ¿Ron no la amaba?

Probó otra cosa.

— Olvídalo... fue una tontería que se me ocurrió de pronto —Se retractó dolida, mientras sonreía, claramente—. ¿Amas mucho a Heather?

— Daría mi vida por ella —Contestó casi al momento al que Hermione terminó su pregunta.

— ¿Y cómo se conocieron? —Probó, más dolida aún.

— Eso fue hace mucho tiempo —Ron sonrió—. Fue en el primer año... es más, la conocí en el Expreso a Hogwarts.

— ¿En serio? —Hermione no tenía idea de aquello.

— Sí, fue extraño, porque ella abrió la puerta del compartimiento buscando al sapo de Neville...

— ¿Qué? —Se extrañó. ¡Ella era la que había hecho eso!

— Sí, Trevor. Ella lo estaba ayudando a buscarlo porque lo había perdido...

— No, no, Ron. Esa era yo. ¿Recuerdas? Llegué a su compartimiento en el momento en el que tú ibas a hacer un hechizo...

— No, esa fue Heather... —La miró fijamente, y dos segundos después, Hermione supo que algo estaba mal.

— ¡Ron!

Pero él ya estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

O eso esperaba Hermione.

¡No se le pudo haber muerto!

Pero eso no era todo...

¿Acaso le había dado la poción "Piensa que tu novia es tu mejor amiga y viceversa"?

¡No entendía nada!

O... ¿Lo que Heather le ha estado dando todas estas semanas... realmente es un filtro de amor?

* * *

**N/a: **¡Muajajajaja! xD. Díganme si cambio el resumen o lo dejo así... ¡Besos! xD

P.D.: Si el ojo no les quedó sobrehumano... ¡entonces no entendieron nada! xD

P.D. 2: Ahora si necesito reviews para continuar... y los que me tienen en favoritos, alertas, etc. y no han dejado review ¡piquen el botoncito verde! xD

P.D. 3: ¡Al fin hice un cap enorme! Se lo dedico a: Vero, Dani y a Anel :) (En especial a Dani que era a la que le decía cuantas palabras tiene y aún así quería que continuara... ah, no.. yo era la que quería continuar, ¿verdad xD?)

P.D. 4: El fic (con todo y notas principales y finales) fue de 8,257 palabras (segun el contador de fanfiction, el word decia otra cosa ¬¬) xD.

P.D. 5: ¡Gracias por leer! :)


	9. Mirones y llorones

**Disclaimer: **¡Ya se lo saben! Es increíble que sigan leyéndolo... jaja

* * *

**Cap 9. **Mirones y llorones.

* * *

¡No se le pudo haber muerto!

Pero eso no era todo...

¿Acaso le había dado la poción "Piensa que tu novia es tu mejor amiga y viceversa"?

¡No entendía nada!

O... ¿Lo que Heather le ha estado dando todas estas semanas... realmente es un filtro de amor?

*~*~*~*

—Ron... ¡Ron, responde! —Hermione estaba histérica. ¿Cómo no estarlo, por Merlín? Además de que el amor de su vida se le estaba muriendo, lo que acababa de escuchar no podía ser cierto... ¡Ni siquiera tenía sentido!

Miró hacia todos lados, esperando ver algo... alguien, que pudiera ayudarla. Pero ya era pasada la media noche, y todos (a orden suya... y de los profesores, sin contar a Dumbledore, por supuesto...) estaban donde debían estar: en sus salas comunes.

Y la verdad Hermione no creía que algún alumno podría ayudarla. Aunque si le daban ganas de encontrarse a Ginny y darle uno que otro golpe...

— ¿Qué demonios le has hecho? —Alguien gritó desde lo lejos, y el corazón de Hermione saltó de alegría. No le importaba quien fuera, con tal de que la ayudara; de todas formas, si lo llevaban a la enfermería la Sra. Pomfrey se daría cuenta de la poción desconocida que Hermione moría por conocer...

Claro que, como su vida se las estaba cobrando por captar a sus tías borrachas, por leer en la Sección Prohibida cuando no debía, por maldecir a personas a las que no debía maldecir (como Ron...), por... ¡bueno! Por todas las cosas malas que hubiera hecho en ese tiempo... la persona que venía a su "rescate" no era lo que esperaba.

—A ver, ¡hazte a un lado! ¿Qué le hiciste? —Heather se arrodilló a lado de su novio y rebuscó en su bolso algo que Hermione desconocía.

—Oye, no tienes porqué hablarme de ese modo... —Empezó la castaña, pero Heather la cayó con un movimiento en su mano. Algo que Hermione anotó en su lista "Cosas por la que me voy a poner muy feliz cuando cachen a Heather con las manos en la masa".

—Más bien tú no tienes porqué sermonearme por mis acciones, ya que quien sabe qué cosa le hiciste a mi novio —Lloriqueó. No podía ser más falsa, según Hermione.

—Yo... —Hermione iba a decirle muchas cosas que tenía en mente, pero...

—Aléjate de nosotros, ¿quieres?

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para que le des tu pocioncita a Ron y yo no me dé cuenta? —Maldición.

*~*~*~*

Tal vez debía... no, no... Hermione se enojaría más.

Pero... bueno... tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a Ron... ¿Y si siempre algo malo le pasó... como Hermione dijo?

No, no... ¡La mataría!

Y Ginny quería ver a sus nietos cuándo nacieran...

¿Debía ir a ver qué pasaba? Podría tomar la capa de Harry, ya que la Sra. Gorda se da cuenta de todo, mucho más cuando no lo planea. Y lo que Hermione le contó sobre los fantasmas espías de McGonagall...

Era mejor ir prevenida.

—Harry... tesoro —Le susurró a su ojiverde lentamente para que sus compañeros de habitación no se despertaran, ya que Ginny no fue la más callada al entrar al dormitorio del "Niño que vivió" —. Harry... voy a tomar tu capa, ¿de acuerdo, cariño?

— ¿Para qué? —Murmuró más dormido que despierto.

—Voy a ver a Hermione y a Ron.

— ¿Para qué?

— ¡Ya te dije! Voy a ver a...

—Sí, eso si lo entendí —Abrió un ojo—. Sólo quería saber para qué querías ir a verlos...

— Oh... bueno... cariño, ¿recuerdas cuándo te hablé de mi Veritaserum?

— ¿Qué hiciste, Ginny? ¿Les diste Veritaserum? —Harry ya se había incorporado y la estaba viendo ceñudo, pero a la vez sorprendido... en el mal sentido, ¿eh? No en el bueno...

—No..., bueno... sólo a Ron —Confesó, cerrando ambos ojos fuertemente y haciendo un gesto muy chistoso en su rostro.

— ¿Qué? —Seguían hablando bajito, pero Harry ponía énfasis en las frases que se suponía eran "gritos", y esta fue una de esas veces.

— ¿Me vas a dejar tu capa o no? —Lo vio con cara de perrito abandonado.

— ¡No! O... sí, mejor sí, para ver que es lo que está pasando —Se levantó y se puso los zapatos.

— Harry...

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te vas a ir en pijama?

— ¡Ginny!

*~*~*~*

Charlotte se escondía detrás de un árbol. Observaba la escena entre Hermione y Heather con la boca abierta, ¿desde cuándo Hermione sabía lo de la poción?

Lo primero que vio fue la expresión de Heather, y lo que más la sorprendió fue que su mejor amiga parecía estar enterada de eso.

¿Cómo pudo haberse enterado?

Se acercó un poco más para oír.

— ¿De qué poción estás hablando, Granger?

Charlotte recordó cuando llegaron al bosque, con demasiadas horas de adelanto, esperando que esto pasara. ¿Pero como pudo Heather saber que esto iba a pasar?

Tal vez no conocía a su mejor amiga tan bien como pensaba.

*~*~*~*

Hermione sentía que se estaba cayendo en un abismo.

¡Era una tonta! ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! ¡Se suponía que le darían en la cara a Heather cuando tuvieran evidencia! ¡No en un arranque de odio mutuo!

La única evidencia era que Hermione había visto a Heather ponerle algo al jugo de Ron... y eso podía ser contado como "locura".

¡¿Pero cómo no querían que Hermione estuviera loca, por Merlín?! Independientemente de toda esta "experiencia", siempre estuvo esperando que Ron hiciera algo para que ellos dos pudieran estar juntos. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que Harry y Ginny estuvieran juntos y ellos no?

Más bien, ¿Cómo era posible que todo esto le estuviera pasando a ella? Estaba más que segura de que si se hubiera enamorado de Harry y viceversa, en lugar que Ron, hubiera pasado exactamente lo mismo; y, ¿por qué demonios todo esto le está pasando _precisamente_ a ella? ¡Es lo que todos quieren saber!

¡Es lo que Hermione moría por conocer!

Pero no, no podía darse el lujo de contratar un detective muggle para que investigara eso. No, no... (Además que el pobre no encontraría nada... o tal vez encontraría la ubicación de la piedra en el suelo donde estaba escrita la maldición de Hermione...). Tenía que salvarse ella solita, como decía su mamá: "Nadie va a hacer las cosas por ti, todo lo tienes que hacer por ti misma". Y eso no significaba que la iba a dejar a la deriva, no... Su mamá es uno de sus grandes apoyos en estas ocasiones en que sus crisis pensaban que Hermione era una perfecta "crisisona" (crisis + persona = ¡crisisona!).

Pero, ¿cómo demonios se iba a salvar ella solita si ni siquiera podía hacer algo?

Heather parecía conocer cada siguiente movimiento que ella realizaba, así que estaba corta de salvarse. ¡Heather era su bruja malvada, y la pobre de Hermione era la princesa indefensa porque la bruja la amarró a su torre diciendo "No, Hermione... ¡Ron es mío!" con esa voz fea de las películas!

Y la castaña se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que lo único que quería era a su Ron. Era lo único. No le importaba nada más, y eso la asustaba un poco.

Bueno, ¡Está enamorada, no es para menos! Pero cuando todas estas cosas se le cruzan en el camino, ella decide seguir adelante con su lucha... su lucha por Ron. Todo este tiempo ha estado "sufriendo" y "aguantándose las ganas de matar a esa alta escuálida psicópata" por él. Por su pelirrojo pecoso de ojos azules y sonrisa angelical.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Ron no era su príncipe azul, sería más como su príncipe pelirrojo... sonrío, olvidándose de la situación en la que estaba.

—Vaya, veo que realmente estás loca —Heather se burló—. Ahora sí, ¿Harías el favor de largarte de aquí?

—No... —Murmuró Hermione mientras se despedía de ese hermoso sueño en el que estaba entrando, donde Ron llegaba en su caballo-escoba y se deshacía de la bruja horrenda-guapa y la desamarraba diciendo: "Yo sólo te pertenezco a ti, Herms"...

"Sólo a ti"

— ¿Entonces, cuál es tu problema? —Heather le vertió algo color naranja en la comisura de los labios a su Ronnie.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Saltó la castaña.

— ¿Qué cosa? Ah, esto —Señaló la botellita naranja—, es una poción revitalizante.

Y en ese momento, Ron despertó.

— ¡Oh, Ronnie! —Heather se le abalanzó encima. Ron la miró, y le susurró cosas, entre lo que Hermione pudo distinguir fue "¿Qué pasó?" y "No te preocupes, estoy bien"...

Sin contar el rompe-corazón-castaño: "Te amo".

Y lágrimas amenazaban por salir de los ojos de Hermione...

* * *

**N/a:** Sí, ya se que es toooda una decepción a comparación del cap anterior... pero ya nimodo jajaja... Bueno... cuídense, y gracias por leer!! :)


	10. Algo malo

**Disclaimer:** Bien, si no se acuerdan, Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, ¿eh? Todo es de la imaginación de J.K. Rowling y de esos que compraron la idea para hacerla película... los de la WB.

* * *

**Cap 10.** Algo malo...

* * *

—¡Oh, Ronnie! —Heather se le abalanzó encima. Ron la miró, y le susurró cosas, entre lo que Hermione pudo distinguir fue "¿Qué pasó?" y "No te preocupes, estoy bien"...

Sin contar el rompe-corazón-castaño: "Te amo".

Y lágrimas amenazaban por salir de los ojos de Hermione...

*~*~*~*

—¡Harry! ¡Ay! ¡No me pises! —Gimió Ginny debajo de la capa de invisibilidad.

—Lo haría si me dejaras caminar... —Se quejó él.

—¿Ahora soy yo la que no te deja?

—¡Pues metes tu pie!

—Mira, Harry Potter... —Pero antes de amenazarlo se calló inesperadamente. Unos ruidos provenientes del frente llamaron su atención. ¿Ya habían llegado o era otra cosa?

*~*~*~*

Oh, sí. Si no sabían, la nueva pintura famosísima, muchisisisisísimo más famosa que la Mona Lisa, era esa chica castaña que se encontraba parada ahí, viendo cómo su pintor besaba a su musa... la musa del pintor, ¿eh? No de la pintura...

Era increíble cómo algo así de estúpido podía dolerle tanto. Tenía unas ganas terribles de agarrar a Heather de los pelos (aprovechando que estaba hincada) y arrastrarla por todos lados.

Eso al menos...

También tenía unas ganas locas de tomar a Ron de las orejas y zarandearlo como loca hasta que se diera cuenta de que estaba siendo hechizado.

Oh, pero también estaba lo más obvio: Quería tomarse a sí misma y llevarse hasta la Torre de Astronomía, empujarse a sí misma y cuando alegaran suicidio ella se culparía a sí misma para que la enviaran a Azkaban por intento de homicidio... a sí misma. (Ok, ¿ahora me lo podrían explicar? Ésta chica tiene serios problemas mentales...).

—¿Por qué sigues ahí? —¡Genial! Había pasado de pintura carísima colgada en la pared a estorbo... estorboso parado a lado de una pareja que parecía tener pegamento en las bocas, todo gracias a la psicópata.

—Esperando a que te vayas —Wow, eso era valentía. Digo, Hermione contestó con simpleza.

¿Cómo rayos terminó en una situación así?

Más bien, ¿cómo _permitió_ que algo así le pasara? ¡A ella! La mejor estudiante de Hogwarts... la que nunca perdía contra nadie, la única que todo, absolutamente todo lo que se proponía, lo conseguía.

Claro, exceptuando esa vez del príncipe... ¡pero Harry había hecho trampa con ese libro, así que no contaba!

—¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso después de lo que le hiciste a mi novio? —Contraatacó la loquita.

—Yo no le hice nada... Tú, tú fuiste la que...

—¿De qué nos perdimos?

Ahora sí, Hermione sentía que esa noche era capaz de matar.

—¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó Ron, con la cara de desubicado más desubicada existente.

—Pues... oímos algo... Bueno, Harry oyó algo... —Ginny lo volteó a ver.

—¡Hey, hey! ¡Todo esto fue tu idea! ¡A mí no me metas!

—Pero, Harry... —Le pisó el pie, pero al parecer todos se dieron cuenta.

—¡Ay! Ron, Ginny dijo algo sobre...

—Sobre que Hermione y tú se iban a quedar a hacer guardia de nuevo, ¿verdad, cariño? —Tono de: te mato si me contradices.

—Amm... sí, sí... eso dijo.

—Disculpen... —Heather y su tonito falso de "Como que esto ya me hartó"—, ¿a qué vinieron, exactamente?

—¿A qué viniste tú, a ver? —Le preguntó Ginny, desafiante.

—Mi novio está aquí...

—El mío también —La interrumpió, con el semblante listo como para sacarle la lengua, pero Ginny tiene modales, señores, ella no le saca la lengua a gente que no vale la pena...

—Como decía —A Hermione le recordó tanto al tonito horrible de la profesora Umbridge—, ella —Dijo, señalando con el dedo a Hermione— le hizo algo a mi Ronnie, porque cuando llegué él estaba inconsciente en el suelo... Yo fui la que lo rescató.

—Oh, vaya... felicidades. Ahora pasa al departamento de Super Héroes, creo que ya te reservaron tus calzoncillos para que los laves y te los pongas encima de la túnica. Pero, querida, no contestaste a mi pregunta... ¿qué rayos haces aquí si solo mi hermano y Hermione tienen la autorización para hacerlo?

Hermione maldijo mentalmente al sarcasmo por poseer a Ginny desde el día en que nació.

Aunque debía confesar que le dio risa lo de los calzoncillos...

—Tú tampoco contestaste a mí pregunta...

—¿Y? Yo te lo reclamé primero...

Harry y Hermione pusieron los ojos en blanco.

*~*~*~*

Charlotte, quien seguía escondida, no sabía si tenía que quedarse ahí...

Bueno, Harry y Ginny estaban ahí, ¿por qué ella tenía que quedarse ahí?

Honestamente, sabía que si entraba a la escena todo se complicaría, pero ya qué... tampoco tenía que dejar a Heather sola...

¿O sí?

No, no... Ella no era así.

*~*~*~*

—Heather...

—¡Oh, por Merlín! —Gritó Ginny como si hubiera visto un fenómeno de la naturaleza—. ¡Heather tiene poderes mentales! ¡Pidió refuerzos! ¡Sálvense, sálvense ahora, que pronto será muy tarde! —Dijo, blandiendo los brazos desesperada.

—Harry —Hermione se acercó despacito hasta donde se encontraba el ojiverde—, por favor dime que no comió chocolate...

—¿Quién dijo chocolate? —Ginny volteó la cabeza hacia Harry y Hermione.

—Ron, creo que tu hermana no se siente bien... —Heather miraba a Ginny con cara de susto... fingido. ¡Falsa! ¡Ella es una chica falsa!

—La verdad no sé qué le pasa... No sé qué rayos pasa.

—Heather... —Repitió Charlotte, tratando de llamar su atención ahora, ya que la chica falsa había pasado de miedo a diversión—. ¡Heather!

—¡Charlotte! —Contestó, riendo.

—¿No crees que deberíamos... irnos? Hay que aprovecharnos...

—Sólo un momento más... —Pidió ella.

—¡Ajá! —Gritó Ginny señalando con el dedo a Heather y a Charlotte—. ¿Ahora que planean, chicas?

—Ginny... ya es suficiente —Dijo Ron tomándola del brazo.

—¿Suficiente de qué, hermano mío? ¡Díselo a ellas!

—Ginny, hablo en serio... ya, cálmate.

Ginny miró a Ron a los ojos desafiante, pero pronto su semblante cambió. Frunció el ceño viendo a Ron a los ojos.

—¿Qué tienes? —Le preguntó.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tus ojos... Tus ojos se mueven de un lado a otro... ¿lo ves?

—¿Qué? Ginny, estás alucinando, te llevaré con la Sra. Pomfrey...

—¡No, Ron! ¡Es en serio! ¡Ella...! —Iba a señalar donde se suponía estaba Heather, pero en su lugar estaba alguien más.

—¿Yo qué, señorita Weasley? —Preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

—¿Dónde... dónde está Heather? —Preguntaron los cuatro al unísono.

—No sé de qué hablan, pero ustedes dos —Señaló a Hermione y a Ron—, tienen que venir conmigo... Ahora que lo pienso, usted también, señorita Weasley. A juzgar por su comportamiento, no se encuentra del todo bien.

Hermione estaba que echaba humo de las orejas.

¡Ella no había hecho nada!

Bueno, si no cuentas el desmayo de Ron por un Veritaserum... ella estaba limpia.

Ron cada vez más lucía más desubicado. Hermione se sintió mal por él, todo esto era su culpa y Ron tenía que pagar las consecuencias.

Trató de enfocarse en los ojos de Ron, para ver si podía ver lo que Ginny había dicho, pero era imposible de verificar en movimiento. Además que Ron no la estaba viendo, sino que miraba al frente.

—Pastel de calabaza —Dijo la profesora McGonagall al llegar a la gárgola de piedra.

¡Maldición, iban con Dumbledore!

*~*~*~*

—A ver... ¿Ahora sí, podrías decirme cómo rayos supiste de lo del Veritaserum?

Heather y Charlotte acababan de llegar a su dormitorio, y se quitaron la capa invisible de Harry.

—Vaya que es útil... —Dijo la loca doblando la capa en cuatro partes—. Mañana se la llevaré a Ron... tal vez le diré que la encontré...

—¡Heather! ¿Podrías prestarme atención?

—Ya, ya... te traumas mucho, amiga. No pasa nada... no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Sí, y eso prueba mi teoría de "nunca me escuchas" —Le reclamó.

—Bien... —Heather se sentó en el borde de su cama y miró a Charlotte—. Dime.

Charlotte suspiró, aclaró su mente y la miró, desafiante.

—¿Cómo supiste del Veritaserum?

—Bueno, es una poción que nos enseñan desde cuarto curso... espera, ¿es cuarto, o antes...?

—¡Heather!

—Ay, calma... De acuerdo, ¿recuerdas el hechizo ese que Parvati nos contó de las monedas del ED?

—¿El encantamiento proteico? —Preguntó Charlotte, algo asombrada.

—Sí... eso... Bueno, pues conseguí dos monedas, y le di una a mi prima...

—¿A Natasha?

—¡No! ¿A quién más? Sí, Natasha Robbins, la compañera de cuarto de Ginny... le dije que me avisara de cualquier cosa que la pelirroja tuviera, lo que fuera.

—Y te dijo del Veritaserum... ¿Pero cómo lo hizo? Yo tenía entendido que las monedas sólo marcaban la fecha y hora...

—Sí, sí... es por eso que las cosas que tuviera que decirme, me las decía en persona —Le contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Y cuando me dijo del Veritaserum yo supe que lo iba a ocupar contra Ron...

—¿Pero cómo lo supiste? —Eso era lo que Charlotte quería entender, más que otra cosa...

—Porque es obvio... Mira, Ginny es muy amiga de Hermione, ¿no? La querría "ayudar" a entender qué es lo que pasa. Así que si tenía una poción que la ayudara a "saber" qué era lo que Ron pensaba, sentía y vivía, la iba a usar... ¡No lo iba a desaprovechar! Es sentido común, Charlotte.

—De acuerdo... —Dijo Charlotte mirando el suelo, pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar—. ¿Y después qué? ¿Cuál era el motivo de las monedas?

—Ella me avisaría cuando desapareciera el Veritaserum. Sí, sé que puse a Natasha en un callejón sin salida, puesto que si Ginny la encontraba fisgoneando entre sus cosas... le iría mal. Pero Natasha sabe cuidarse, así que confié en ella.

—¿Entonces te avisó con las monedas que hoy había desaparecido el Veritaserum?

—Sí. Puso la fecha de hoy. Ése era el acuerdo en el que llegamos.

—Oh, vaya...

De pronto una parte de las cosas que Heather hacía parecía tener sentido. Charlotte se preguntó qué más secretos le ocultaba su mejor amiga, pero con éste ya era suficiente por ahora.

Se acostaron y apagaron la luz, antes de despertar a alguien, aunque todas tuvieran el dosel cubriendo su cama.

Con lo que no contaron era con que Lavender se encontraba despierta... acababa de tener la más rara pesadilla... despertó, y se encontró con una peor.

*~*~*~*

—Profesor... estoy muy avergonzada. No sabe cuántos problemas me han causado éstos muchachos. Traté de darles un castigo, para que así aprendieran, pero ya veo que no les sirvió de nada...

La profesora McGonagall iba de un lado a otro, refunfuñando en contra de ellos tres, diciendo más cosas tremendas que ni siquiera habían cometido. Y además añadía el comportamiento "extraño" de Ginny.

—No sé qué fue lo que le pasó, profesor, pero se estaba comportando de una forma tan... infantil.

Ginny se encontraba cruzada de brazos, mirando el suelo con el ceño aún fruncido. Miró por una décima de segundo a Hermione, y luego a Ron, para después regresar al suelo.

Ron miraba a todas partes; cada vez se le veía más alterado y despistado, Hermione se moría de ganas de verle los ojos, pero siempre los movía a todas direcciones, y ya no sabía si era por lo nervioso y confundido, o por lo que había dicho Ginny.

Y ella... Hermione se encontraba echando humo por las orejas, sí, sé que ya lo había dicho, pero ésta vez era en serio... Se sentía tan, pero tan mal...

Dumbledore miraba a los tres en lo que la profesora McGonagall seguía con su discurso interminable... Hermione se dio cuenta que prestaba más atención en Ron que en alguna de ellas. Lo miraba fijamente y algo interesado... si fuera por Hermione, ella diría que... curioso.

¿Se habría dado cuenta de que Ron no se encontraba bien?

¿Las ayudaría?

Merlín, que Hermione necesitaba ayuda...

—...Y ya no sé que hacer, profesor. No sé si imponerles otro castigo o dejarlos así o removerlos de su puesto de prefectos... No tengo idea —Terminó McGonagall.

—Ya veo... —Dijo Dumbledore entrecerrando los ojos, mirando a Ron por sobre todas las cosas. Ron lo miraba y después no, movía las manos de un lado a otro...

Realmente algo malo le estaba pasando...

Hermione y Ginny dirigieron su atención al pelirrojo. Respiraba entrecortadamente y empezó a sudar mucho.

Esto ya no era normal...

* * *

**N/a:** ¡Aleluya! ¡Sí, amigos, oremos juntos, que he regresado! (?) No, ya... ¡Perdónenmeeeee! Sé que soy de lo peor por no aparecer en mucho tiempo, no dejé el fic colgado ni nada... es sólo que... ¡Perdón! He tenido varias cosas que hacer, pero ya, ya... ya publiqué. Y sé que ni el cap vale la pena por el tiempo de ausencia, pero _**¡Ojo! Esto es importante, tienen que leerlo:**_ Yo, Priincezz, haré todo lo posible por actualizar "¿Es un filtro de amor?" cada viernes. Tampoco les diré la hora, pero sólo tomen nota, los viernes actualizo (Menos mañana, porque no... ¡no puedo! xD), ¿ok? Para que ya no digan que no porque sí. (?) Espero que al menos sigan la historia, no me maten ni nada... que ya, ya... los haré felices. Cada viernes, nos vemos. (Repito, exceptuando mañana xD). ¡Besos y muchas gracias por leer! :)


	11. Salvados

**Disclaimer:** Si no se acuerdan, Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, ¿eh? Todo es de la imaginación de J.K. Rowling y de esos que compraron la idea para hacerla película... los de la WB.

* * *

**Cap 11.** Salvados.

* * *

—...Y ya no sé que hacer, profesor. No sé si imponerles otro castigo o dejarlos así o removerlos de su puesto de prefectos... No tengo idea —Terminó McGonagall.

—Ya veo... —Dijo Dumbledore entrecerrando los ojos, mirando a Ron por sobre todas las cosas. Ron lo miraba y después no, movía las manos de un lado a otro...

Realmente algo malo le estaba pasando...

Hermione y Ginny dirigieron su atención al pelirrojo. Respiraba entrecortadamente y empezó a sudar mucho.

Esto ya no era normal...

*~*~*~*

Hermione miró a Dumbledore con un dejo de esperanza en su mirada. No quería ser tan obvia, pero si le demostraba al director lo mal que se encontraba, tal vez éste la ayudaría.

O tal vez no, lo cual prefería no pensar.

—Profesora McGonagall —Dijo Dumbledore cautelosamente—, ¿está segura de que la señorita Weasley es la única que presenta un comportamiento extraño?

—Bueno —Parpadeó ella—, si no contamos el extraño cambio en la personalidad de mis prefectos, creo que en efecto, la señorita Weasley no actua correctamente.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso de "el cambio en la personalidad" de los jóvenes Weasley y Granger? —Preguntó, tranquilo.

—Pues... —Titubeó un momento, como si estuviera pensando en las palabras correctas—, no cumplieron con su deber hace unas noches, así que...

—Entonces, los castigó —Completó él—. Lo que considero suficiente con las noches que ya han tomado...

A Hermione y a Ron se les iluminó el rostro, aunque los ojos de Ron seguían moviéndose de forma extraña. Dumbledore les estaba ayudando, al menos ese pequeño detalle... solamente faltaba que descubriera lo que sea que le pasaba a Ron. Hermione comenzó a odiar a Heather, si no lo hacía ya antes.

—Pero profesor... —La profesora estaba a punto de protestar—, no...

—Lo siento, profesora. Pero dejarlos sin dormir... no creo que es sano, para ninguno de los dos. Mire, mire el aspecto que el señor Weasley presenta —Lo señaló con la palma abierta de su mano.

Al parecer Ron no se enteraba de lo que ocurría, porque miraba a un punto lejano mientras sus ojos parecían dirigirse a diferentes puntos. Hermione lo miró, esperando que ese síntoma fuera del cansancio, y que no tuviera nada que ver con el Veritaserum o el filtro de amor que Heather le daba.

O lo peor, de ambos juntos. Pero eso no era posible...

De pronto a Hermione le vino a la mente la imagen de aquel liquido naranja que Heather había vertido en los labios de su Ronnie. Esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver, aunque si así fuera, los problemas caerían sobre Heather, y Hermione vería feliz cómo la castigan.

Pero un castigo no es suficiente...

—De acuerdo —Aceptó la Profesora McGonagall a regañadientes—. Supongo que, dado el estado que el Sr. Weasley presenta, no puedo dejarlos afuera.

A Hermione le pareció que su profesora estaba a punto de torcer los labios y cruzarse de brazos, mientras observaba, regisnada, cómo Dumbledore le ganaba.

*~*~*~*

Para alivio de todos, Hermione, Ron o Ginny quedaron absueltos de cualquier cosa. Aunque cuando la profesora McGonagall había tomado a Ginny para llevarla a la enfermería a verificar que todo estaba en orden, Hermione hubiera deseado que se llevaran también a Ron.

Claro que no se quejaba del todo, puesto que ambos iban juntos hacia la Sala Común. Hermione iba pensando en algún tema para conservar, pero nada se le ocurría. Por fin, creyó que lo más adecuado en aquel momento era disculparse...

—Oye... —Comenzó, Ron la miró—, quería disculparme por haberte preguntado todas esas cosas... ya sabes...

—Sí, no te disculpes... de todas formas, casi no recuerdo nada —Confesó.

—Oh...

—¿Viste a dónde se pudo ir Heather? Creo que huyó en cuanto vio a la profesora McGonagall, pero de todas formas me hubiera gustado que... —Dejó la conversación en el aire, puesto que ya habían llegado hasta el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Dieron la palabra clave, mientras Ron refunfuñaba algo como "Ni siquiera me esperó aquí". Se volvió hacia Hermione y le dio las buenas noches, aunque ella pudo distinguir los ojos movedizos nuevamente.

Subió rápidamente por los escalones y, cuando estaba en su habitación, abrió su baúl para buscar un libro importante. Al fin lo encontró,_ Síntomas Relacionados con la Magia, _lo abrió de golpe y buscó en el índice... Al fin encontró lo que buscaba: Ojos.

Hermione se dirigió rápidamente hacia la página indicada, pasó desde ojos fríos (mientras se preguntaba cómo era eso), lágrimas de cristal, ojos vidriosos de color magenta... hasta que llegó a los movimientos involuntarios.

Se comenzaba a desesperar, quería buscar una relación entre las pociones y eso. Pero los movimientos involuntarios de los ojos se provocaban normalmente por efectos secundarios entre maleficios de distinta índole. Cuando estaba a punto de renunciar, observó con felicidad que sí podría haber una relación con pociones.

Se trataba de efectos secundarios, como los maleficios. Pero era muy extraño que eso ocurriera, y en dado caso de que lo hiciera, duraba solamente unos pocos minutos. Lo más largo que se tenía entendido eran dos días, lo que reconfortó a Hermione. Lo único malo era que no indicaba qué poción era la que lo hacía, simplemente decía que _una _poción lo provocaba.

—¿Hermione? —Oyó que la llamaban, corrió las cortinas y se sorprendió de ver a Lavender.

—Hola, Lavender —La saludó—. ¿Pasa algo malo?

—Pues... —Lavender miró alrededor, como si temiera ser escuchada—. Necesito hablar contigo —Dijo—, pero no ahora. ¿Crees que sería posible que nos vieramos mañana? En verdad es urgente, mira, ni siquiera se lo mencioné a Parvati —Dijo como si el hecho de no mencionarle algo a Parvati antes de mencionárselo a alguien más fuera algo que era demasiado serio.

—Amm... —Hermione dudó un poco—. ¿Tienes alguna hora libre mañana?

—Dos —Contestó—, una antes de Transformaciones y otra después de Encantamientos...

—Oh... yo tengo una después de Encantamientos —Murmuró algo sorprendida, era algo extraño que Lavender conociera tan bien su horario.

—Entonces nos vemos... Eh... ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a un aula vacía?

—¿Cuál aula? —Hermione la miró, más sorprendida cada vez.

—La que sea, si quieres nos vamos juntas... digo, no juntas, tu puedes ir detrás de nosotras como si tuvieras intenciones de ir a otra parte.

—¿Parvati también irá? —Preguntó Hermione, creyendo que solamente Lavender sería la que la acompañaría.

—No, no... yo me separaría de ella —Aclaró, luego se dio la vuelta y susurró, estando cerca de su cama—. Es realmente importante, Hermione.

Hermione se sorprendió un poco, cerró las cortinas y se dio la vuelta en su cama. ¿Qué sería tan importante?

* * *

**N/a:** Bien, sí, lo hice, si logré actualizar. Lo siento por lo corto, pero al menos cumplí :D Gracias por leer, y espero que el próximo esté un poquito más largo, aunque no prometo nada, ya que estoy fuera de mi casa, y no puedo conectarme como lo desearía. Pero en fin... ¡hasta el viernes! :)

**PD:** Siento mucho que no fuera nada cómico, ni nada especial, pero al menos hay un progreso... o eso creo xD ¡Besos!


	12. Síntomas

**Disclaimer:** Bueno, bueno... la última vez que me dí cuenta, J.K. Rowling era la dueña de toda la Harry Potter saga. Sus personajes y demás le pertenecen a ella, no a mí.

* * *

**Cap 12.** Síntomas.

* * *

—¿Parvati también irá? —Preguntó Hermione, creyendo que solamente Lavender sería la que la acompañaría.

—No, no... yo me separaría de ella —Aclaró, luego se dio la vuelta y susurró, estando cerca de su cama—. Es realmente importante, Hermione.

Hermione se sorprendió un poco, cerró las cortinas y se dio la vuelta en su cama. ¿Qué sería tan importante?

*~*~*~*

El bendito día primero de marzo Hermione se levantó con un dolor de cabeza y ojos terrible. Se sintió mareada desde que puso un pie en el piso hasta que se acostó, pero ese no es el punto, me estaría saltando todo el día... y no queremos eso, ¿o sí?

Lavender le había dicho que se reuniría con ella después de la clase de Encantamientos, que era aproximadamente cinco horas después. Hermione pensó que Lavender sería cautelosa y no sería tan obvia con el hecho de que le diría "algo importante". Y... mas o menos lo hizo. Lo único malo era que en cada clase que les tocaba juntas, ella se volteaba, cada vez con la mirada más nerviosa, hacia donde estaba Hermione. Y si eso no causa sospechas (al menos a la comunidad educativa de un colegio llamado Hogwarts) nada lo haría. Como era obvio, lo hizo. Media hora después Hermione podía oír a Parvati cuchichear con Lavender, enojada. Dos segundos después, evidentemente, corrió hasta ella.

—¿Qué te traes con Lavender? —Fue lo que dijo, de una forma no tan amable.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sabes a qué me refiero —La escudriñó con los ojos entrecerrados—; si quieres hacerle algo, o si van a hablar de algo, yo debo saberlo.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Y si no qué? —Se cruzó de brazos, desafiante.

—Pues... pues... —Parvati tenía el perfecto semblante de no tener una remota idea.

—Oh —Hermione suspiró frustrada—. No me traigo nada con Lavender, ¿de acuerdo? No tengo porqué hacerlo, y tú —La miró secamente—, eres más chismosa de lo que creí.

—Oh, y tú eres una... una... ¡Hermione! —Parvati gritaba mientras Hermione se alejaba con paso decidido.

Estaba de muy mal humor como para que ahora le vinieran reclamando... Hermione sacudió la cabeza, increíblemente más molesta que antes. Sabía que no le había mandado ningún regalo a Ron, y la verdad no se arrepentía. Habían pasado tantas cosas que ahora ella prefería no verlo (al menos en ese momento de rabia pura loca desquiciante contra cualquier ser humano [y no humano] que se posara frente a ella). Estaba pensando en quién desquitarse... y entonces los vio...

—¡Ustedes! —Les gritó desde lejos con cara loca y señalándolos con un dedo—. ¡Ustedes! ¡Malditos! —Comenzó a correr en dirección a ellos y Harry y Ginny se levantaron como quien se para cuendo siente una bala en el trasero.

—Hermione... ¡Hermione, calma!

—¿Que me calme? ¿Quieres que me calme? Oh, claro... lo olvidaba, ¡TÚ VIDA SÍ ES GENIAL, ¿VERDAD?!

—Hermione, basta —Ginny la agarró de un brazo—. Vas a hacer que todos te escuchen, ¿quieres eso?

—Oh, ya ni sé lo que quiero —Y con la rapidez con la que se prendió en locura, se desplomó en el suelo a punto de llorar.

—Oh, cariño... —Ginny trató de consolarla.

Antes de que alguien se diera cuenta (incluyéndome) Hermione empezó a llorar a moco abierto. La verdad había pasado por tanto que no se le podía reprochar esto. Su cerebro estaba aplastado cuan mermelada de fresa, y sus ojos ardían como si los hubiera dejado expuestos al Sol por años. Y no le dolían simplemente por el llanto, sabía que las noches desveladoras y el estrés tenían algo que ver en todo eso. Y aquello solamente empeoraba las cosas.

Oh, y por más que tratara de ocultarlo, se estaba cayendo de sueño; su cabello estaba más alborotado que de costumbre y sus uñas habían desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra, indiscutiblemente. Estaba comenzando a pensar que tal vez no fue una buena idea haber gastado tanta energía en todo lo que sucedió con Heather. Aunque, claro, Hermione nunca pensó que su vida, tanto emocional como psicológica (aunque personalmente creo que es lo mismo), se vería afectada de tal manera cuando comenzó con toda esta locura.

—¿Saben algo? —Preguntó al cabo de un rato de estar moqueando en los brazos moqueados de Harry y Ginny—, creo que dejaré que Heather gane. No tiene caso seguir si... bueno, ya saben... Ella gana de todas formas —Musitó, convencida. Aunque Harry y Ginny aun no supieran qué fue lo que haía pasado con el Veritaserum.

Amargamente, lo recordó. Y más amargamente, se los tuvo que contar. Lo peor (si era posible), era que cada que explicaba más y más todo lo que ella había hecho, y lo mucho que había puesto en riesgo para conseguir esa información, más enojada con Heather se sentía. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo a Ron? ¿Y Ron...? Esperen, ¡¿Y Ron?!

—Está con Heather —Fue lo que Harry dijo.

Con Heather. Vaya, cómo no lo imaginó. Sintió que el estómago se le retorcía y que en sus ojos no cabían más las lágrimas. Pero no quería llorar, ni lo pensaba hacer, por más que ya hubiera llorado. No quería sentirse vulnerable ante la "odisea" de Heather.

En cuanto terminó de pensar aquello, quiso aventarse de la Torre de Astronomía. ¿Pero qué rayos estaba pensando?

—Pero... —Ginny trataba de asimilar lo que les había contado acerca del Veritaserum—. Pero... tú eras la que los fue a visitar al vagón por Neville, ¿no?

—Sí, Ginny, eso es lo que me molesta. No sé qué rayos le da a Ron para que alucine... De todas formas, me robó la vida, eso es delito... ¿puedo hacer algo con eso, verdad?

—Hermione, espera. Recapacita —Harry la miró a los ojos, con aquellas esmeraldas brillando de una forma que Hermione nunca las había visto brillar... en aquella semana—. Tú dices que te robó la vida, entonces eso quiere decir que Ron siempre te quiso a tí, ¿no? ¿Ven? Yo tenía razón —Se ufanó. Después recobró la seriedad y la miró cariñosamente (que quede claro, cariño de HERMANO)—. Podemos tratar de hacer algo.

—Sí, pero ¿qué? No podemos alejarlo de la maldita poción que lo controla, ¿o sí? Y si tú puedes, Harry... ¿Cómo harás para que Heather no quiera entrometerse? Es más escurridiza que una... una... una cosa escurridiza —Dijo Ginny.

Hermione sonrió. Era cierto, nunca lo había pensado. Todo aquello quería decir que Ron la quería a ella. A ella, ¡A Hermione! Estaba a punto de pararse del suelo a bailar la macarena, cuando, como siempre, algo la deprimió.

Ron y Heather (¡bien! ¡adivinaron!) venían super-mega-hiper-ultra-duper-recontra-acaramelados, tomados de la mano. Ginny tenía el aspecto ese que te da en la cara cuendo estas a dos segundos de vomitar, y Harry tenía la cara esa de cuando estás a dos segundos de reprobar un exámen. Hermione, como era evidente, estaba... digamos que "triste".

Tal vez, como decía Harry, podrían encontrar una forma para que Ron dejara la poción. Pero y luego ¿qué? ¿Cómo le explicarían todo lo que pasó? ¿Les creería? O... ¿Qué tal si él se ponía de lado de Heather? No, eso no era posible... ¿Pero y si Heather lograba hacer algo para regresar a la pista? Oh, Dios... Hermione volvía a tener el cerebro de mermelada...

¡Oh! ¡Lavender le diría algo! ¿Podría ayudarla? Ojalá y si...

Hablando de Lav-Lav, todavía no les decía nada a sus amigos... Tampoco era que tenía que pedirles permiso... pero al menos deberían saberlo, ¿no?

Le tomó apenas dos míseros minutos para acabar con su relato (con todo y gestos) acerca de lo que acababa de pasar con Lavender. Bueno, no acababa de pasar, pero había sido hacía menos de veinticuatro horas, así que se podía contar... Al menos para Hermione.

Oh, la cabeza le dolía. Malditos síntomas... Estrés, estás bajo la maldición de la castaña.

* * *

**N/a:** Sé que nada me justifica, quería hacer el cap largo, pero por cuestiones de la vida no se pudo. Haré lo posible por acutalizar este viernes... Oh, y para todos aquellos que tienen la historia en Favoritos y/o en Alertas, sé que hay veces en las que no pueden dejar review, pero la verdad, si pueden, me gustaría que lo hicieran. Agradezco todos los reviews del cap pasado, cuidense mucho, besos :)


	13. ¡Explicaciones al fin!

**Disclaimer:** Bueno, bueno... la última vez que me dí cuenta, J.K. Rowling era la dueña de toda la Harry Potter Saga. Sus personajes y demás le pertenecen a ella, no a mí.

* * *

**Cap 13.** ¡Explicaciones al fin!

* * *

Le tomó apenas dos míseros minutos para acabar con su relato (con todo y gestos) acerca de lo que acababa de pasar con Lavender. Bueno, no acababa de pasar, pero había sido hacía menos de veinticuatro horas, así que se podía contar... Al menos para Hermione.

Oh, la cabeza le dolía. Malditos síntomas... Estrés, estás bajo la maldición de la castaña.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, y ya que hablaba de la misma persona, Lavender se encontraba, por primera vez, sola en su habitación. Los ojos le brillaron y tuvo una idea genial. Había sido tanto tiempo de no hacerlo... y estaba sola. Sola, sola, sola.... Sin Parvati u otros para mirar.

Corrió hacia su cama y, feliz, tomó uno de sus cepillos para el cabello...

—_I love rock n roll... So put another dime in the jukebox, baby... I love rock n roll... So come an take your time an dance with me!_ —Comenzó a cantar. Se subió a su cama y se soltó el cabello, tirando el nerviosismo de su "cita" con Hermione a la basura y sacudiéndose el pelo locamente. Empezó a dar brinquitos en su cama mientras cantaba; hacía poco tiempo (bueno, en las vacaciones pasadas) que fue con sus padres de vacaciones a Estados Unidos, y fue ahí donde escuchó esa canción por primera vez, y simplemente la amó. Nadie sabía esto, por supuesto, y nadie debe nunca, pero nunca saberlo...

—¡LAVENDER! —Parvati gritó.

—¡Aahh! —Ésta gritó también—. ¡¿No se suponía que estabas buscando a Seamus... digo, a quien sea?! —Nadie debía saber de su extraña loca pasión escondida por el "simio" (como le dice Lavender).

—¡Eso no importa ahora! —Replicó—. ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?

—¿Y que tiene de malo, eh? —Replicó a su vez ella—. Cantar no es un delito.

—¿Cantar? ¿Eso crees que estabas haciendo? —La ceja derecha de Parvati subió, burlona—, porque realmente parecía otra cosa... ya sabes, ¿has oído a un perro ladrar?

—¡Cállate! ¡Ésta es la razón por la cual no te quería decir nada! ¡Eres una... una... UNA MALA AMIGA! —La empujó y salió corriendo, dejando a Parvati sin palabras.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y regresando con Hermione y el dolor de cabeza. Tenemos malas noticias, público, no mejora.

—¡Ah! ¡Harry! ¡Tienes que hacer algo! Si no me ayudas yo... yo... ¡Ah! —Se encerró dentro del armario de escobas.

—Y yo me pregunto, ¿cómo rayos llegamos hasta acá? —Harry apoyó su cabeza en la puerta—. Hermione... ¡Hermione! ¡Sal de ahí, así no cambias nada!

—Ya déjala —Ginny se lo llevó arrastrando—. Nosotros buscaremos la solución por nuestra cuenta, ya déjala que se haga bolas y se vaya a encontrar con Lavender.

Se oye que se abre una puerta de sopetón y en menos de tres segundos Hermione ya estaba parada a lado de ellos.

—¡Cierto! ¡Me reuniré con ella! ¿Qué clase tenemos ahorita?

—Encantamientos... —Ginny se pegó a lado de Harry, quien continuó—. ¿No que te dolía la cabeza? Parece que te comiste medio kilo de grageas... No, más bien un kilo y medio... —Ambos empezaron a retroceder al ver cómo Hermione se acercaba amenzadoramente hacia ellos.

—¿Qué acaso no puedo ponerme loca por un momento gracias al maldito dolor de cabeza y ustedes piensan que me como cosas que son tóxicas para la locura?

Harry y Ginny se vieron a los ojos, más asustados que antes.

—Hermione... ¿quieres que vayamos a la enfermería? —Preguntó Ginny, con calma.

—¡No! —Casi se le echa encima, Ginny salió corriendo y se escondió detrás de un pilar—. ¡Cálmate, Ginny! ¡No te hice nada!

—¡Pero estabas a punto! ¿La viste, Harry?

—¡Ya, cálmense las dos! Mujeres... Nomás las dejas un momento hablar de sus cosas y ya andan corriendo por todos lados...

Hermione y Ginny levantaron una ceja.

—Este... ¿No íbamos a la clase, Hermione? —Harry sonrió como cuando estás a punto de ser matado... por dos mujeres.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron estaba parado a lado de Heather, esperando que ésta acabase de hacer lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.

—¿Ya acabaste? —Preguntó, harto.

—Ya casi...

—¡Apúrate, ¿quieres?! Hoy es mi cumpleaños y se supone que tú...

—Ya, enojón —Se le acercó despacito y le dio un beso en los labios—. Vamos a la clase si estás tan desesperado.

—No es eso, es sólo que...

—Ya, ya... vamos.

Comenzaron a caminar y casi corrieron hasta el salón del profesor Flitwick. Ron la abrazó y la arrastró hasta la pared para besarla. Ella sólo reía.

—¡Mira! —Saltó de pronto, antes que Ron la besara—. Compré un labial nuevo, bueno —Se ruborizó—, yo lo hice... Traté de hacerlo de los sabores que más te gustan —Sonrió seductora.

—Casi como la Amortentia, ¿eh? —Ron rió, pero la sonrisa de Heather se desvaneció un poco.

—Bueno... no exactamente —Rió también, siguiéndole el juego, mientras estaba nerviosa por dentro—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo pruebas?

—¡Claro! Amo todo lo que haces —Contestó, risueño.

—De acuerdo... —Heather se aplicó el labial, mientras pensaba que ahora sí ya no habría nada que la detuviera—. ¿Qué tal me veo?

—Hermosa, como siempre —La envolvió en sus brazos y la besó por un largo, pero largo tiempo.

En eso llegaron los demás estudiantes para formarse fuera del salón. Unos les hicieron burla y felicitaron a Ron; otros símplemente se reían, nerviosos. ¡Ah, claro! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlos? Hermione y Harry eran los únicos que parecían unos amargados entre tanto risueño. Ron se despegó de la boca de Heather por enésima vez y volteó hacia donde estaban ellos. Al ver a Harry, Ron se puso más feliz que antes.

—¡Harry! —Pensamiento de Harry: Ron parece borracho—. ¡Ven, ven acá! ¡Acá hay lugar! —Dijo, señalando frente a ellos dos.

—Yo... Bueno —Susurró—. Vamos, Hermione...

—Yo no voy, ¿estás enfermo? Mejor me quedo aquí —Lo fulminó con la mirada.

—De acuerdo... a ver si así al menos consigo sacarle algo...

—Lo dudo, está con Heather, ¿qué no ves?

—Ay... primero malhumorada, luego loca y ahora pesimista. Mejor me voy de aquí.

Harry caminó con paso decidido e ignoró los gritos de Hermione. Esquivó a varios de los chicos que estaban por ahí y llegó hasta donde estaban Ron y Heather. Lo único malo de todo eso (aparte que el profesor Flitwick seguramente se había caído al pozo porque todavía no aparecía) era que seguían pegados por la boca y parecía que no se iban a despegar... en un ratote.

Se puso delante de ellos, como Ron le había indicado, y esperó con impaciencia que la puerta se abriera. Pero no se abría. ¡Rayos! ¡Maldito pozo!

Recargó la cabeza sobre la puerta, esperando que se abriera y caer encima del profesor para que así Ron y Heather se despegaran, lo castigaran y lo casi-mataran y de esa manera al menos no estaría tan aburrido. Sí, yo también pienso que Harry es un tonto.

Miró con el rabillo del ojo a esos dos y observó que Hermione los miraba fijamente de lejos. Sintió pena por ella, era su mejor amiga y sufría por el bobo de su mejor amigo. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Y porqué siempre tenía que hacer algo? Igual y las cosas estaban destinadas a ser así, como Harry estaba destinado a ser el Elegido... Miró hacia abajo avergonzado de sí mismo, no era justo que estuviera pensando eso cuando ahorita su amiga se hallaba en tales condiciones.

Y hablando de Hermione, ella, como Harry se había dado cuenta, estaba mirándo a Ron y a Heather fijamente. Pensaba en la forma en la que la tomaba de la cintura y le acariciaba la espalda... Así la besaría si todo estuviera como debía ser. Rozarían sus narices y la miraría de vez en cuando, abriendo los ojos fugazmente como lo hacía con ella...

Sintió un hoyo en el pecho como nunca antes lo había sentido. Ahora que sabía que realmente la quería a ella y no podía estar con él el dolor era más fuerte. Miró al suelo pues ya no quería verlos. Tenía que haber una clase de solución en lo que Lavender le diría, sino todo eso sería en vano.

Volteó, desesperada de que su maestro no apareciera, y las vio. Lavender iba caminando varios pasos más adelante que Parvati, quien la seguía por detrás con el semblante herido.

Y antes de poder hacer algo, o más bien de entender siquiera qué pasaba, Lavender llegó a su lado y la tomó del brazo como si fueran las grandes amigas.

—Hola, Hermione —La saludó.

Hermione iba a responderle el saludo, pero Parvati pasó a lado suyo y las fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre Parvati y tú? —Preguntó, despacio.

—Oh, no tiene importancia. ¿Sabes, Hermy? —¿De cuando acá Lavender le decía "Hermy"? Algo definitivamente estaba pasando...—. Estaba pensando que quizás sería mejor acabar de una vez con todo esto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes... —Bajó el tono de su voz a un nivel casi inaudible—. Acerca de lo que te iba a decir...

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a palpitar como loco, al punto que creía que estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho.

—¿Ahora? —Preguntó, ansiosa.

—El profesor Flitwick se cayó a un pozo que Hagrid estaba haciendo... así que no tendremos la clase —Lavender sonrió—. Se suponía que debía de avisarles a todos, pero no lo haré... están mejor aquí que en cualquier otra parte —Sonrió maliciosa.

—Bueno... entonces, vámonos.

Emprendieron el camino hacia un aula vacía que se encontraba en el tercer piso. Hermione trataba de asimilar lo que ahora pasaría, ¿sería algo bueno o algo malo? Seguramente algo malo, sino no tendría sentido alguno que Lavender le quisiera decir algo. Sí, seguramente era algo malo.

Subieron las escaleras, luego las bajaron, otra vez las subieron para volverlas a bajar hasta el tercer piso. ¡Rayos! ¿Porqué no hicieron bien ese colegio?

Al fin llegaron, Lavender entró primero y le dio el paso a Hermione, cerrando la puerta cuando la castaña hubo pasado. Lavender corrió hasta el escritorio del profesor y se sentó detrás de él. Hermione se sentó en el asiento más cercano al del profesor. Empezó a hacer ruido con sus uñas, algo desesperada, pero no dijo nada. Solo esperaba que Lavender empezara.

Ésta se aclaró la garganta y se paró derecha en su lugar. Frunció el entrecejo y miró sus manos, pensativa por un segundo. Hermione supuso que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas. Y por más que quería ser paciente, la sola idea de que fuera algo contra Heather la alegraba. Siguió toqueteando la paleta del pupitre y esperó, tratando de no parecer tan obvia, cosa que hizo de todas formas.

—Escuché a Heather hablar con Charlotte —Empezó—. Ya era de noche y se suponía que todas estabamos dormidas... pero yo tuve una pesadilla horrible y me desperté. Iba a ir por un vaso de agua pero al oír que ellas estaban despiertas y... al parecer hablando de algo "importante", decidí escuchar...

—Bien, bien... No hay problema... —A Hermione le brillaban los ojos.

—Sí, lo sé. Bueno, el punto fue que me llamó la atención lo que estaban diciendo porque mencionaron a Parvati —Su rostro se ensombreció un poco—. Decían que ella les había mencionado del encantamiento proteico que habías hecho con las monedas... ¿recuerdas? Para el ED...

—¡Oh, sí! ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver?

—Pues... Heather dijo que... dijo que... ¡Ah, ya recordé! Dijo que había conseguido dos monedas, no dijo como, pero el punto fue que se quedó con una y la otra se la dio a su prima... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah... era un nombre bonito... ¿Heather se apellida "Robbins", no?

—Sí... —Hermione dejó las palabras en el aire, y abrió los ojos lentamente—. ¡¿Natasha Robbins es su prima?!

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Así era! Natasha... ¿Es un lindo nombre, no crees?

—¡Lavender! —Hermione le reclamó.

—¡Bueno! ¡Calma! Sí, Natasha Robbins... a ella le dio la otra moneda... Pero... ¿Porqué sabías quien era?

—Porque cuando fui con Ginny para ver lo del Ve... —Se interrumpió, Lavender no sabía nada del Veritaserum... No sería propio decirle...

—¿Del Veritaserum? Ah, eso explica lo demás...

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. Y luego comprendió, si las escuchó hablar seguramente sabría del Veritaserum...

—Bueno, cuando fui con Ginny ella me recibió en la puerta... ¡Y pensar que es la prima de esa bruja!

—Oh... Pues según esto Natasha le iba a avisar de las cosas de Ginny, qué tenía y así... —Hermione alzó una ceja, sorprendida—. Por medio de las monedas le diría cuándo reunirse y decirle lo que tuviera. Y así fue como se enteró que Ginny tenía un Veritaserum. Ya después Heather dijo que sacó conclusiones de que Ginny te querría ayudar con eso y algo así, así que le dijo a Natasha que le avisara cuando desapareciera el Veritaserum... Y fue ese mismo día, así que así pudo saber qué hacer... Y eso fue lo que yo ya no entendí, ¿para qué quería saber eso Heather?

—Para cambiarle la poción a Ron —Susurró Hermione—, y así hacer que se desmayara cuando probara el Veritaserum... ¡Vaya que sabe hacer pociones! —Susurró asombrada.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Lavender, sin entender mucho.

—Nada, nada... Olvídalo. Muchísimas gracias, Lavender. Ahora sé un poquito más... Y estoy segura que a Ginny no le va a gustar la idea que andan fisgoneando entre sus cosas...

* * *

**N/a: **¿Qué quieren que les diga? Mi cerebro colapsó u_u No podía hacer muchas cosas y no tenía tantas ideas para el capítulo... Pero ya, ya... Ya está, ¿ok? XD Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews en el cap pasado, espero contestarlos... Es que... me castigaron u_u Y se supone que no debo usar la compu... pero hoy me dieron permiso solo para escribir. Espero que les haya gustado el cap y espero hacerlo un poco más grande en el siguiente. Y gracias a los que pusieron la historia en Alertas/Favoritos y no han dejado review, porque al menos de esa forma sé que me leen... ¡Espero poder actualizar dentro de noviembre muuuchas veces! ¡Gracias! ¡Hasta la próxima! XD (Y Feliz Día de Muertos ^^)


	14. Uno más cuatro son cinco

**N/a:** Aaaahhhhhh! Cuando me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado sin actualizar se me cayó el mundo encima. En serio. No hay forma alguna en la que pueda ser perdonada, lo sé, pero espero (y ahora sí, ahora sí realmente lo espero desde lo más profundo de mi corazón) PODER ACTUALIZAR PRONTOOOO! *muere* *revive* Sí, sí… tengo que seguir viva para escribir(?). Como sea… Escribiré, escribiré… Y si hay alguien que aún tiene corazón, compasión y amor a la historia (y a mi de paso[?]) muchas gracias! *dramática*. Bueno, ya… Los dejo con el cap :D

* * *

**Disclaimer:** La historia de Harry Potter no es mía. Le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo manipulo a sus personajes como se me da la gana y creo otros y hago situaciones locas entre ellos y disfruto de su dolor *risa malévola xD*

* * *

**Cap. 14. Uno más cuatro son cinco.**

**

* * *

**

¿Alguna vez han visto alguna explosión en la televisión? Digo en la televisión porque si hubieran visto una en vivo no podrían contármelo… a menos de que fuera médium o la profesora Trelawney… Como sea, si lo han hecho entonces podremos hablar en otros términos. Quiero decir, al verla hay veces que hasta uno mismo puede llegar a sentirlas; se puede percibir el golpe magistralmente cegador y destructivo en el instante en el que aparece esa figura. Y hasta hay veces, si se sabe la historia de ello, se puede llegar a sentir la devastadora pérdida al ver todo destruido. Ahora bien, podrían ustedes preguntarme qué estoy haciendo hablando de bombas en este momento, pero si no lo digo, no comprenderían esto…

—¡¿QUE QUÉ? —explosión mortal en la torre de Gryffindor.

Hermione sintió cómo unas aparentemente pequeñas y delicadas (aparentemente) manos la tomaban del cuello de la camisa y la subían unos cuántos centímetros (bueno, al menos no pisaba el suelo; ya si subió algo no estamos seguros). Pudo oler la rabia que el cuerpo de Ginevra Weasley expedía. Es más, Harry, que aún se encontraba en el Gran Comedor, la olía, y sabía que debía ir corriendo a la Torre de Gryffindor en ese mismo instante.

—Lo siento, Hermione. Al parecer no escuché bien —dijo apretando los dientes—, ¿podrías repetirlo?

—Ya te lo repetí cuatro veces…

—¡DE NUEVO! —bramó la pequeña Weasley escupiendo en la cara de Hermione. Dar detalles de cuán asqueroso es que tu mejor amiga te escupa su bilis en el rostro no es algo de lo que se deba mencionar en momentos así.

—Natasha Robbins urgó en…

—¡ARGH! ¡Maldita sea! —la interrumpió la pelirroja incluso antes de que terminara. Tiró a Hermione al sillón que se encontraba a unos pasos más atrás del par e intentó calmarse, aunque sabía que no lo lograría dadas las circunstancias. No podía ser posible. Simplemente no podía ser posible. ¿Todo el tiempo…? ¿Todo el maldito tiempo la respuesta estuvo en sus narices?

Ginny no dudó más y abandonó con paso decidido a una extrañada Hermione que no tenía idea de lo que la malévola mente de su amiga planeaba.

"Bien, muy bien, chica" pensaba mientras iba subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio, "¿quieres jugar? Entonces juguemos".

Heather se encontraba arreglando su cabello para su cita de esa noche. Esta era _la _noche. Había esperado lo suficiente y ahora que las cosas se estaban poniendo un poco complicadas con el otro lado debía actuar rápido. No debía dudar. Todo saldría perfectamente… porque así deben ser las cosas.

Escuchó unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta. No volteó a ver quién era, pues no era importante. Seguramente quien fuera que estuviera ahí estaba buscando a las otras chicas. Heather estaba amargamente segura de que si alguna chica de otro dormitorio entraba al suyo, no era para verla a ella. No tenía más amigas que Charlotte, y eso era algo deprimente y bueno al mismo tiempo.

Escuchó una tos muy delicada, casi como la de Umbridge, detrás de ella, y al recordar a la profesora dio un brinco. Al voltearse se encontró con algo menos perturbador, pero igual de repulsivo.

—¿Heather Robbins, verdad? —pronunció aquella criatura.

—¿En qué puedo servirte? —contestó lo más falsamente amable posible.

—¡Hermione! —jadeó Harry desde el agujero del retrato—. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Dónde está Ginny? ¿Estás entera? ¿No te arrancó nada?

Todo lo anterior dicho a velocidad luz entre jadeos y desesperación. Dos segundos y Hermione descifró el enigma.

—Estoy bien… eso creo…

—¡¿Qué te arrancó…? —la interrumpió, corriendo hacia ella mientras formulaba su pregunta.

—No me arrancó nada, calma —dijo mientras él llegaba a su lado—. Es que se enojó… pero no se desquitó conmigo, se fue arriba y no la seguí porque su rostro decía claramente que me golpearía si la seguía… O al menos esa fue la impresión que me dejó… hasta estaba pensando que me iba a golpear de todas formas… —empezó a divagar—, realmente se enojó mucho, más de lo que yo pensaba —tenía un dedo en sus labios, meditando lo ocurrido.

Harry la miró impaciente y la sacudió para que regresara al planeta.

—Regresa, regresa, Hermione, ¡regresa!

—No me fui a ningún lado —contestó mirándolo inocente.

Demonios, qué rayos está ocurriendo ahí, se decía Harry miles de veces. Hermione le había explicado la situación, todo lo de Natasha y no pudo reprimir el deseo de golpear algo (no golpeó nada). Pero antes que nada estaba el hecho del porqué rayos Heather haría algo así. No era por ser malo, pero estaba realmente seguro que Ron no valía _tanto, _es decir, con Hermione ya era suficiente, no era posible que convirtiera a dos chicas inteligentes en locas enamoradas. No era posible. Era realmente confuso todo aquelo. Y para acabarla, toda esa confusión incrementó más (si se podía) cuando vieron a Ginny descender de las escaleras con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. A medida que se acercaba a ellos, Harry empezaba a sentir que algo no estaba del todo bien; pero cuando Ginny lo miró y sonrió aún más, estuvo cien por ciento seguro que, o ya había matado a Heather, o ya había matado a Natasha. Y aunque internamente no podía más que aplaudirle, sabía que matar a alguien no estaba bien.

—Harry —dijo Ginny radiante al sentarse a lado de su novio—, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

—¿No éramos ya novios? —preguntó el aludido confuso.

—Sí, sí… Me refiero a una cita, tontito —se rió de una forma extraña, como si fuera una de esas tontas chicas enamoradas que no tienen neuronas, o las que tienen las tienen ocupadas en el chico que les gusta (como Hermione…) (sin ofender, claro)—. Hace mucho que no salimos, y hoy sentí que es un buen día para hacer algo juntos, ¿no crees?

Ok, detente ahí. ¿Qué demonios le pasó a la loca enfurecida que acababa de ver? Hermione no comprendía. ¿Ya no la iba a ayudar? Bueno, también debía de esperarse algo como eso ya que ella es la única que ha estado haciendo cosas; Hermione simplemente se ha hecho la víctima. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Tenía que arreglárselas por sí sola desde ahora? Sonaba lógico, pero horrible. Realmente horrible.

El sólo imaginarse a ella sola enfrentando a Heather, con sus colmillos malvados y su mirada negra, vacía y turbulenta como un agujero negro hacía que su corazón se detuviera unos cuántos segundos más de lo que debería. No, no, eso es más de lo que podía soportar.

Miró a Ginny con más preocupación que antes. Su rostro se veía tan, pero _tan _diferente del que acababa de ver hacía unos quince minutos. Ésa no era Ginny. Le tomó otros tres segundos para comprender.

—¡Ah! —gritó, apuntándola como si fuera el culpable en un caso de asesinato.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? —Ginny la miró con paciencia y después se rió con esa risa perturbadora que acababa de usar con Harry. Eso no estaba bien, ¡esa mujer estaba loca!

—¡Heather! —fue lo único que pudo articular debido a la impresión. Seguía apuntando a Ginny y ésta, al escuchar lo que su amiga acababa de hacer, se rio de nuevo con su risa macabra.

—No, soy Ginny —dijo entre risitas—. Pero ahora que la mencionas, eso era lo que te iba a decir —ahora a quien le hablaba era a Harry—, amor —¡¿amor?—, hace poco hablé con Heather y nos invitó a una cita doble —sonrió de una forma demasiado… perturbadora, no existe otro adjetivo. Sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa parecía hacerlo también.

¡Maldición!

—¡Poción! —fue otra de las hermosas palabras que se le ocurría soltar a Hermione que no tenían sentido si no compartías su cerebro o si no estabas al tanto de los hechos.

—¿Poción? ¡Ah! —Ginny soltó otra risita horrenda—. ¡Cierto! Harry, cariño, también me dijo que nos ayudaría a hacer nuestras pociones. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que habíamos hablado del Felix Felicis? —Hermione estaba segura de que Harry estaba tan en shock como ella lo estuvo en un principio, pues no había dicho ni pío desde hace un buen rato, pero esta vez se ruborizó ligeramente y pareció empezar a dar señales de vida, aunque muy lentas como para estarlas esperando—. ¡Pues ella dice que tiene consejos para prepararla y que nos quede con resultados mejores que los que deja la poción normal! Eso es genial, ¿no? Me dijo que nos reuniéramos con ella y Ron en la Sala de los Menesteres a las ocho. ¡Ah! —se dio cuenta de la hora (siete y cuarto) y se paró de un brinco—. Será mejor que me apure, ¿no crees?

—¿Pero qué rayos pasa contigo? —Hermione se levantó de su asiento también. Miraba a Ginny con los ojos fuera de sí—. ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que Heather te diera una de sus pociones?

—Es un hecho… —murmuró Harry—. No entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que está ocurriendo.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —soltó Hermione, de pronto se puso alterada como la otra vez—. ¡Heather le dio una poción para que actuara tan raro como lo está haciendo y para que ya no me ayude! ¡Para que deje las cosas como están y se olviden de mí! ¡¿Qué demonios no entiendes?

—¡Hey! —Ginny la tomó del brazo fuertemente—. No pienses así de mí, ¿quieres?

—¿Pero qué rayos…? —Harry realmente estaba confundido. Seriamente confundido.

Ginny se acercó a Hermione y le susurró: —Le hice creer que me lo tomé, tonta. No arruines las cosas…

—No sabía que pudieras actuar tan bien —la cuestionó en susurros también—. Realmente me asustaste, ¿sabes? ¿Qué rayos es todo eso de la cita?

—¿Cómo crees que me negaría cuando se supone que estoy siendo hechizada por ella? —murmuró molesta—. Además, si vamos a la cita podemos ver cómo se comportan esos dos juntos.

—¿Pegados como si no existiera un mañana? —casi grita Hermione (en susurros).

—¡Tonta! Quiero saber cómo le hace para mantenerlo embobado. Ya sé que mi hermano es un bobo de todas formas, pero necesito ver qué demonios hace. Y ver si puedo interceptarla antes de que le de otro maldito vaso con una de sus pociones locas.

Hermione la miró ceñuda. No era que le desagradara la idea, pues la aprobaba, pero no se sentía bien el saber que todos tus amigos se están divirtiendo sin ti; y aunque eso siempre suele suceder con Hermione, en esta vez ella quería ser parte.

Ginny parecía poder leer su rostro y sonrió con otra de esas sonrisas propias de la pequeña de los Weasley.

—Tú vas a participar —dijo con un tono orgulloso—. Quiero que estés ahí. Que seas parte de la cita.

—Oh, sí, claro… Como tengo muchos pretendientes, verdad…

—No, tonta… Vas a ser una espía.

—Pero van a estar en la Sala de los Menesteres. Heather se dará cuenta si hay alguien más ahí. Incluso Ron se daría cuenta.

—¿Te vas a dar por vencida? —subió una ceja—. Yo podría encargarme de lo demás. Si quieres, incluso, puedo hacer que seas la mesera.

—¡Vaya consuelo!

Harry, quien seguía sin idea de algo, simplemente las miró. Cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza a Ginny, no había poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de parecer. Además, si le explicaban algo estaba seguro de que se quedaría más confundido que antes, así que sólo se resignó a esperar la orden y obedecer lo que fuera que viniera de su amada.

—No te quejes, por Dios… —se quejó Ginny.

Hermione estuvo a punto de reclamarle, pero otra cosa surcó su mente.

—¿Y qué se supone que voy a espiar, eh? —dijo, dándose cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo espiar algo… o a alguien… más bien es a alguien, ¿verdad? Maldición, Hermione no tenía una idea…

—Mira, tú vas a ser el bonus track, ¿ok? Ahora que lo pienso, creo que sería mejor si te unes a la cita como alguien esperando a su cita —vio la cara en blanco de Hermione—. Alguien que _tiene _una cita y aún _no ha llegado_ —le explicó con bolas y palitos.

—Oh… Espera, ¿entonces tengo que estar desde el principio? —dijo aterrorizada. Era demasiado pronto para tener a la pareja melosa enfrente de sus narices besándose como si necesitaran de la boca del otro para poder respirar.

—Si no quieres no… Espera, ¡eso es mejor! Puedes llegar disculpándote por hacernos esperar, y luego te das cuenta de que tu "pareja" no ha llegado ¡y te quedas con nosotros a esperarlo! —la emoción de Ginny iba en aumento mientras se veía extraño que dos chicas hablaran en susurros paradas en el justo centro de la Sala Común. Bueno, ya se veía extraño, más bien _más _extraño.

—Definitivamente serías buena escribiendo novelas —declaró meciendo su cabeza de un lado a otro señalando lo determinada que estaba.

—Como sea —soltó esa risita macabra de nuevo, Hermione se estremeció—. ¡Debemos irnos ya! Hay que arreglarse, ¿de acuerdo? —se separó de ella y miró a Harry con dulzura—. Cariño, vamos a ir al dormitorio… Te espero en nuestra cita, ¿de acuerdo? —le guiñó un ojo.

—A-ajá —pestañeó varias veces el chico. Realmente estaba confundido, pero… ya qué hacía, de todas formas.

Ginny tomó a Hermione del brazo y se la llevó arrastrando a la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios de las chicas. Subieron corriendo las escaleras y mientras iban en camino se cruzaron con Natasha Robbins.

—¡Ah, Natasha! —Ginny la detuvo, ella se veía nerviosa. Natasha era bonita, pero tenía tanto de Heather que el mirarla era doloroso para los ojos de Hermione. Su cabello era castaño rojizo, y era todo enmarañado, casi como el de la castaña. Sostenía un libro viejo que parecía ser de hace unos cien años. Umm… Hermione lo investigaría luego. Si hay alguien que sabe de libros viejos, ¡esa es Hermione!—. Disculpa que te moleste, pero, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Ah… eh… claro —su voz era tan frágil como un pétalo de rosa. Eso le dolió más a Hermione, ¿cómo era posible que alguien así hiciera algo como eso?

—¿De casualidad viste una botella dorada que contenía agua? La perdí hace unos días, y esa agua era importante. Digo, es de manantial y mi mamá se tardó mucho en conseguirla… Ayuda a la piel a rejuvenecerse, ya sabes —sonrió amable—. Lo que sucede es que tomo un pequeño trago cada mes para mantener mi piel fresca —Hermione pensaba que Ginny además de escritora podría comenzar su carrera de actriz como la chica de los comerciales de belleza—, y mañana es el día en que la tomo. Temo pensar que Pam la pudiera haber tomado… —dejó la oración en suspenso para ver la reacción de Natasha.

La chica, por su parte, abrió mucho los ojos, y luego los entrecerró ligeramente. Como usaba gafas, no se podría ver ese cambio en su mirada a menos de que estuvieras así de cerca de ella como Hermione se encontraba. Tosió y murmuró algo de que no tenía idea para luego darse la vuelta rápidamente y desaparecer por el hueco de la puerta de las escaleras. Hermione volteó a ver a Ginny y vio una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios.

—Maldita chica —murmuró Ginny—. Aún no le haré nada, pero en cuánto tenga la oportunidad… —murmuró para sí, aunque Hermione era perfectamente capaz de escucharla.

—Bueno, ya… Apurémonos, que ya casi son las ocho —la alentó, para que su mente malvada dejara de crear planes de venganza y se concentrara en lo que tenían que hacer a continuación.

Hermione usualmente hacía mal tercio cuando estaba a lado de Harry y Ginny. Ahora sería la sobrante entre dos parejas… Una quinta, ahí metida entre ellos. Una entrometida… Ah, qué se le va a hacer con los planes de Ginny. Últimamente se enteraba de cosas peores mientras hacía lo que su amiga le recomendaba. Pero bueno, ella sabe lo que hace, y de todas formas, le ha servido. Y mucho.

Heather sintió que algo le quemaba la mano. ¡Al fin! Estaba esperando… Sonrió al comprobar que la moneda tenía marcada las siete treinta y seis. Eran las siete treinta y siete. Todo iba perfecto.

* * *

**N/a:** Espero que les haya gustado. Maldición, siempre que actualizo mi mamá saca su enojo contra mi y me amenaza con quitarme mi computadora TnT Como sea... eso no es su asunto x_x Cuidense, espero que me puedan perdonar... y nos vemos en la próxima (:


	15. Una noche venenosa

**N/a:** ¡Sí! ¡Actualicé! Increíble, ¿cierto? Bueno, ya veremos qué me dicen después… este cap está más loco de lo que pensé xD

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Una vez más, repito: "Harry Potter" no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K. Rowling a excepción de mis locos personajes...

* * *

**Cap. 15. Una noche venenosa.

* * *

**

A las ocho con cuatro Ronald Weasley se encontraba de camino a la Sala de los Menesteres. Iba apurado, pues no quería llegar después que su novia. Cuando dobló la esquina para llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba la dichosa sala, a Ron le sorprendió encontrarse a Harry. El moreno estaba… bastante arreglado para una caminata por la escuela. ¡Oh, rayos! ¿Podría ser que también tuviera una cita hoy? ¿En la Sala de los Menesteres? Ron se preocupó. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora?

Antes que cualquier cosa fue al encuentro con Harry. Su amigo fue el que habló primero, para sorpresa de Ron.

—¡Ah, Ron! —se veía realmente confundido—. ¿Dónde estabas? Te estaba buscando para venirnos juntos… esto realmente es incómodo, ¿sabes?

—¿Perdón? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al pelirrojo. ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello?

Harry pareció notar que Ron no tenía una idea acerca de lo de la cita doble. Suspiró y pensó en Ginny y su sonrisa perturbadora. ¿Qué si Ginny se autoinvitó? Eso complicaría las cosas… Tal vez ni siquiera Heather sabía de la cita doble y todo fue plan de Ginny… Si ese fuera el caso, ¿qué se supone que Harry debía hacer ahora?

—¡Ah, chicos! —Heather los llamó desde la esquina por la que Ron había llegado momentos antes—. Estuve esperando un poco a Ginny a ver si aparecía, pero como no llegó, pensé que ya estaba aquí con ustedes… —miró alrededor—. Ah, no está aquí… ¿Deberíamos esperarla? —decía en lo que llegaba a su lado.

Al encontrarse en el mismo nivel de Ron le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, para no hacer sentir incómodo a Harry después de todo. Harry se sintió perturbado; Heather llevaba un hermoso vestido entallado de color verde oscuro que llegaba hasta el suelo. Los detalles no importan, pues Heather se veía tan radiante que el vestido sólo parecía una vela extra en el pastel. Su cabello estaba suelto, se lo había ondulado y las puntas parecían ser espuma… espuma oscura… hey, acá, esta es la enemiga, no importa que tan hermosa se vea. Harry se convencía a sí mismo que tenía novia y que la estaba esperando. Volteó alrededor para quitarse esa extraña sensación de imán que estaba teniendo hacia Heather. ¡Maldición, ¿pero qué rayos acababa de pensar? Si Ginny…

—¡Disculpen la tardanza! —se escuchó un grito. Harry volteó hacia la dirección de donde parecía provenir el grito y sintió cómo su cuerpo se estremecía. ¿Cómo rayos pudo pensar de Heather de esa forma cuando algo así era suyo?

Ginny venía corriendo hacia ellos. Su cabello rojo oscuro se movía hacia todas partes, haciéndola ver hermosa (a ojos de Harry). Estaba usando un coqueto vestido rojo caramelo que en la cintura tenía una enorme franja negra con puntitos blancos. El vestido le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, y le sentaba maravilloso. Parecía una pequeña princesa. Harry la miró embobado hasta que se reunió con ellos.

—Disculpen —dijo de nuevo ya que se encontró con ellos—. Me entretuve mucho con una amiga… Por cierto, Heather —dijo, mirándola en modo de disculpa—, la invité ya que me dijo que hoy tenía una cita con un chico que no conocía y que estaba algo nerviosa. Le dije que estaba bien… digo, si estamos varios ella no se sentirá tan incómoda, o eso fue lo que pensé. Perdona… ¿Hay algún problema?

Heather sonrió magnífica y Harry volvió a sentir algo extraño en la parte posterior de su cuello. Maldición, esto definitivamente no estaba bien. Alarmado, pensó en todo lo que había bebido durante el día.

—Claro que no hay problema —aseguró—. Si somos más hasta podemos hacer esto un poco más interesante, ¿no crees? —le dijo a Ron y sonrió pícara. El aludido rió como idiota. Heather miró a Ginny después de otro corto beso—. Sólo que para que pueda entrar a la Sala con nosotros va a estar un poco complicado… Pero podríamos decirle a la sala que falta alguien más, y… —meditó un poco sobre el asunto—. Ya sé, haremos que la Sala sólo deje entrar a alumnos de Gryffindor. Tu amiga es de Gryffindor, ¿verdad? —afirmó, como si ya supiera hasta qué vestido traía puesto.

—Umm… sí —dijo Ginny, notando lo mismo que Harry había percibido acerca de la intuición de Heather—. Me dijo que su cita era a las nueve, así que le dije que podían venir a las ocho y media… ¡Perdona! Dije las cosas sin siquiera consultarte primero… —se disculpó Ginny de una forma verdaderamente sorprendente.

—No te preocupes —sonrió Heather—. Bueno, será mejor que entremos —y dicho esto todos se prepararon mentalmente para entrar. Una sencilla puerta apareció incrustada en la pared y los cuatro entraron, cada novio tomando de la cintura a su novia.

Hermione, al ver todo despejado, salió de su escondite. Sintió nuevamente un hoyo profundo en su pecho. Ron realmente se veía feliz, realmente feliz; y aunque ella sabía que él miraba a Heather como si la estuviera viendo a ella, no estaba totalmente segura de si podría causarle el mismo brillo en los ojos con ponerse maquillaje y vestir ropas tan hermosas como Heather lo hacía. Además, lo que fuera que la chica alta le estuviera dando a Ron, definitivamente lo hacía el doble de feliz de lo que normalmente estaría.

La castaña caminó lentamente y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de la Sala. Se recargó en la pared y se sintió infinitamente infeliz. Probablemente si ellos fueran pareja —Ron y ella— no actuarían así. No estarían pegados como si no existiera un mañana, y tampoco se dirían cosas dulces ni se abrazarían a la mitad del pasillo. Eso lo sabía. Eso lo supo desde un principio. Ella era demasiado amargada como para actuar feliz todo el tiempo y ser dulce con su novio. Claro que actuaría como Ron quisiera pues él era su vida… No le importaba cambiar, realmente no… Aunque sabía que él era un caso aparte. Ella siempre supo que Ron disfrutaba molestándola, es decir, cualquiera lo sabe, cualquiera que los ve puede darse cuenta del regocijo que le daba a Ron decirle apodos y molestarla hasta el final del día. Y era válido añadir que Hermione tuvo esperanzas de que si lograba enamorarlo todo aquello se iría; pero no es así de sencillo. No con alguien tan terco como él… Sonrió triste cuando su rostro enfurecido apareció en su mente. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía enojado… Hace mucho tiempo que no le hablaba. Ya no le importaba si le decía idioteces, o insultos, o lo que fuere. Solamente quería ver _su _mirada posada en la suya, como antes. Aunque… aunque saliera odio de ella. Ya no importaba. Ya no…

Comenzó a ver borroso y se apresuró a limpiar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Maldición, el rímel se le iba a correr si lloraba. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia el baño para revisar que su maquillaje estaba en orden. Cuando iba en camino chocó con alguien; al voltearse para pedir disculpas se quedó helada.

La cena era lo que le importaba a Ron. Bueno, la cena y su novia, pero a su novia la podía tener a cualquier momento, la cena… sólo se disfruta una vez, saben. Así que cuando un enorme banquete del tamaño de una montaña apareció justo frente a él, no pudo hacer más que comer y comer. Heather lo miró con dulzura y procedió a imitarlo, solamente que ella comía con calma y elegancia, al contrario que su bestial novio. De vez en cuando los cuatro platicaban de cosas triviales, pero a Ron realmente no le interesaba eso. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad, le susurró a su novia: —¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de que esto iba a ser una cita doble? ¿No me habías dicho que hoy era un día especial?

Heather sonrió: —No te dije porque me encontré con Ginny después de decirte a ti de la cita. Y para ese entonces ya eran las siete, así que… —lo tomó del rostro y lo besó—, no te estreses acerca de ello. Oh, y acerca de la _noche _especial… Lo sigue siendo, cariño —volvió a sonreír pícara—. La noche aún es joven, así que come y ya veremos después qué pasa, ¿de acuerdo? —le guiñó un ojo y volteó para platicar con Ginny acerca de los productos que los gemelos vendían.

Ron suspiró y miró a su mejor amigo. Al parecer Harry le había estado buscando la mirada desde hace rato, porque se vio aliviado cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Se encontraban cara a cara y ambos tenían la misma pinta de confundidos… ¡Espera! Cerebro de Harry trabajando… cerebro de Harry sacando conclusiones… "Estamos en la Sala de los Menesteres, así que cualquier cosa que necesitemos se nos da. Si Heather necesita que Ron y yo estemos confundidos, estaremos confundidos… Pero, ¿para qué?". Miró a Ginny, que volvía a tener la mirada extraña y la sonrisa perturbadora. Oh, maldición… "¡Necesito saber cuál era el plan de Ginny! Si Hermione llega, caerá en el mismo efecto, entonces todos… ¡todos estaremos a merced de Heather!"

Los ojos de Harry se encontraron con los de Heather, ésta sonrió y de pronto Harry se encontró necesitando cosas innecesarias, como vasos con agua y besos de su novia.

Oh, sí. Perdió toda concentración.

Heather sonrió aún más al ver a sus dos acompañantes besarse y procedió a hacer lo mismo con Ron.

Hermione se encontró corriendo a toda velocidad. No entendía realmente cómo había llegado a ese punto, pero eso ahora no tenía importancia. Debía alcanzarla y al mismo tiempo debía huir. ¿Cómo rayos le sucede esto? Si no llegaba a la cita Ginny se enojaría, pero esto era más importante. Sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar, desesperada. Lloraba de histeria, corriendo a todo lo que daba. Su vestido azul turquesa le era endemoniadamente incómodo. Era entallado y le llegaba a la rodilla. ¡Maldición, desapareció!

—Señorita Granger —escuchó que la llamaban por detrás.

¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! Emprendió la marcha detrás del fantasma de su presa y corrió como un alma en pena tratando de alcanzarla. La divisó a lo lejos, arrastrándose como una rata por las coladeras, y lo que vio a continuación la volvió loca. ¡Eran dos! Corrió más aprisa, tratando de capturar a alguna de las dos figuras que huían de ella. Gritó palabras sin sentido mientras escuchaba los pasos cada vez más fuertes de la peor persona con la que podría toparse ahora. No se iba a dejar capturar, no sin antes capturar a alguna de las dos cucarachas. Malditas sean…

El profesor Snape caminaba cada vez más cerca de ella. Estaba tan histérica que si ya se encontraba detrás suyo, le gritaría cosas que realmente no quieren saber. De pronto todo se puso oscuro y el pánico comenzó a hacerse presente. El profesor no pudo hacer nada, pues era contra las reglas… Pero entonces… si había sido alguna de ellas estaban en serios problemas. Snape definitivamente se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar y era evidente que Hermione no había podido hacer eso. Confiaba ciegamente en que Snape lo sabría y de alguna extraña forma se daría cuenta de que todo ello era un boicot contra ella. Oh, rayos, ya la perdimos. Hermione estaba literalmente loca, loca, histérica…

Corrió sin sentido alguno, siendo golpeada por cosas en el camino. Chocó varias veces con la pared, abrió los ojos lo más que pudo pero seguía sin ver nada. No veía un simple rastro, nada. No traía su varita consigo y se sintió estúpida. ¿Qué si no era Snape, sino los mortífagos? Seguramente la matarían. Dios santo, podía sentir su corazón latir como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco. Sentía como su corazón latía más rápido. ¿Era esto otro hechizo? Podía ser, sentía que la histeria iba en aumento. Se estaba empezando a sentir mareada y al correr sin sentido golpeándose varias veces lo único que podía pensar era que su vida era un infierno.

Para empeorar las cosas, de un momento a otro se quedó helada. Helada, literalmente. Le dio un frío espantoso y sus músculos se empezaron a congelar a una velocidad increíble. No podía mover nada, ni un simple músculo. No podía mover la boca para gritar por auxilio. No podía hacer nada. Estaba muriéndose de locura y congelamiento, genial.

De la nada sintió dos manos grandes que se posaban en sus hombros. Ahora el pánico volvía a hacer aparición. No eran las manos del profesor Snape, eso era un hecho. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Sí eran mortífagos! Sintió el pánico en aumento, luego sintió unas ganas terribles de gritar, pero su boca seguía trabada. No podía hacer absolutamente nada, sólo sufrir lo que le tocaba.

Las manos aumentaron. Ahora eran como cinco pares de manos los que la tomaban de los hombros. No, no eran mortífagos. Los mortífagos ya la hubieran matado, o al menos la habrían torturado… ¡Hubieran hecho algo, por Dios! Se sintió impotente, seguía llorando (ya saben, llorar es expulsar, no requiere de movimientos) y su mente en pánico súbitamente volvió a dar señales de vida. Seguramente eran esas cucarachas, sólo que son más de las que pensó. Podría ser eso, o un pervertido loco de Hogwarts… bueno, varios. O los profesores… aunque eso no parecía tener sentido porque las manos que estaban sobre ella variaban de tamaño, y todas se sentían como si pertenecieran a alguien joven. O eso se quería decir internamente Hermione.

—Basta —escuchó la voz de Snape y lentamente los colores y las formas regresaron a su campo de visión. Su cuerpo también empezó a moverse también, y lo primero que hizo fue soltarse de las manos que la sujetaban fuertemente.

—¿Qué ocurre, sangresucia? —escuchó que le decía la persona que tenía justo frente a ella. Todo seguía borroso y se sentía mareada. No podía reconocer nada, ni a nadie, pero esa voz definitivamente era repugnante.

Se trató de alejar y cayó al suelo. Todas las figuras borrosas que se encontraban a su alrededor descendieron para ver qué le pasaba.

—¡Profesor! —escuchó la voz de una chica esta vez—. Parece enferma.

—Hey, hey, Granger —un chico enfrente de ella la sacudía ligeramente—. Profesor —llamó a Snape—, ¿qué le ocurre?

—Simplemente déjenla respirar, moscas —declaró Snape. Era curioso cómo la única voz que reconocía era la de Snape.

Vio las figuras levantarse y posicionarse detrás de una alta y oscura figura frente a ella.

—¿Qué, te drogó tu cita, Granger? —ahora ya lo descifró.

—¡¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí? —jadeó enojada mirando hacia el chico rubio con sonrisa burlona.

Esto definitivamente tenía que ser una broma. No era posible que justo ahora se encontrara con un montón de alumnos de Slytherin… ¡Por Dios, justo ahora! Hermione miró su reloj de mano y se le vino el mundo encima. Faltaban seis para las nueve… Bueno, si se le permitía agregar cosas horrorosas a esa noche, Ginny seguramente la mataría. Pero… ¿cómo se iba a deshacer de las víboras?

* * *

**N/a:** Estee… tuve que borrar y escribir como tres veces todo esto. Es que… ¡tengo una idea! Y la idea está medio loca como todo lo demás… así que… tengo que llevármela despacio para no soltarla de golpe(?). Y… tal vez las escenas de este capítulo estén medio raras, pero eso es porque me dejé llevar por la música que estaba escuchando (que es un soundtrack de una serie que amo xD) y conforme sonaba una canción que me metía una imagen al cerebro, la repetía cincuenta veces hasta que la idea estuviera bien escrita. Ah, y… lo siento, pero al parecer los capítulos de ahora en adelante no van a ser tan "graciosos" porque la cosa va cambiando(?) y a veces me es difícil encontrar la frase perfecta que pudiera ser un chiste malo que de gracia para algo que definitivamente no causaría gracia de todas formas(?). Ok, esta nota es demasiado extensa. Gracias por leer, y nos vemos a la próxima, a ver si resulta salir rápido como este cap xD  
_Cabe mencionar que cambié el título de este capítulo como diez veces, literalmente. Horrible, lo sé... Pero no encontraba nada que le quedara Dx Y aún así no estoy del todo satisfecha con el resultado... ¡review! xD_


	16. Sentimientos encontrados ¿o perdidos?

**N/a:** Hola, gente. Debo decir que no tenía una idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba sin actualizar (tampoco es tanto como en otros casos), honestamente se debe a que tengo cosas que hacer y apenas tengo tiempo para andar en la compu. Ejemplo de ello fue este fin de semana en el cual no pude hacer absolutamente NADA! Nada nadita cero D: Apenas antier a las 10 de la noche pude conectarme, y nada más fue al face-y esto ya no les interesa xD Como sea, quiero pedirles una disculpa si sintieron que fue mucho tiempo o yo qué sé… Ahora al fic: es un hecho, queridos lectores, estoy **loca** (Dios santo, quise escribir loca y escribí love a la primera xD) (y eso qué tiene que ver? quien sabe ._.). Este capítulo es genial! xD Ok, más bien quiero decir, mi cerebro me hace crear cosas que de otra forma no creería posibles… y eso quien sabe qué quiere decir xD El punto es que esta historia tomó un rumbo interesante… ¿recuerdan que les dije que la idea original de este fic estaba en el cap 8? Que escribí los 7 caps anteriores sólo para llegar a ese… bueno, bien, nos acercamos a la segunda idea principal, la cual viene en el cap que sigue de este, o sea, el que viene :D Bueno, no planeo dejar nota final así que hasta aquí nos leemos xD Bueno, hasta los reviews… waa, qué nota tan larga xD Ah, nomás algo pa alargar esto xD ¡Promoción! xD Si les gustan las historias dramáticas al punto de cortarse las venas con pan bimbo, lean otro fic que tengo que apenas anda en creación, está tan loco que me cuesta más trabajo escribirlo de lo que piensan xD Se llama "No es Obsesión" y también es un RxHr :D Les haría un resumen rápido, pero esto realmente rebasa los límites permitidos en una nota de autor, así que sólo los invito a leer :D Ahora, sí… ¡gracias por su atención! :D

**Disclaimer: **Ok, yo no hice "Harry Potter" obviamente. Los pobres tipos ya se hubieran aventado de un puente si hubiera sido así D: Todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y todo los chorrocientos mil fans que existen de esa historia se lo agradecemos :D

* * *

**Cap. 16.** Sentimientos encontrados… ¿o perdidos?

* * *

Realmente no hay forma de explicar lo que sucedió. La verdad era que ni Hermione lo entendía, así que no podía dar conclusión coherente a lo que pasó. Lo que sí fue un tormento fue quitarse de encima a toda la bola Slytherin que no la dejaba en paz. Incluido Snape… fue una tortura; y el andar viendo la hora no solucionaba las cosas.

Cuando estuvo en sus cinco sentidos como Dios manda, eran las nueve y diez. Ahora que quería escapar de ellos porque definitivamente habría sangre si no la dejaban ir, eran las diez y media. ¡Las diez y media! Una hora y cacho (no tenía ganas de sacar las cuentas, aunque pudo haberlo hecho fácilmente) encerrada en el despacho de Snape con la bola Slytherin y un sinfín de preguntas incomprensibles. Bueno, sí eran comprensibles pero Hermione no quería entenderlas, pues si lo hacía su cerebro configurado para contestar de inmediato hablaría por ella, y no quería hacer eso.

—Señorita Granger —dijo Snape por enésima vez—, ¿porqué corría vestida así?

Oh, sí. Su maldito vestido… Hermione no quería hacer contacto visual con nadie, así que se concentró en mirar el mal manicura que se había hecho, deseando que alguien apareciera y la salvara. Pero obviamente eso no pasaría, pues sus únicos amigos estaban con la bruja esa, además de que Neville o Parvati no podrían contra la bola Slytherin… Luna tal vez…

—¡Hermione! —llamaron su atención de golpe—. ¡Te estoy hablando!

Oh, por Dios.

Esto era tan inesperado.

¿Charlotte?

¿Pero… pero… cómo? Hermione no lo entendía. Todos los Slytherin la miraban con desdén mientras apoyaba su mano en el pomo de la puerta y respiraba entrecortadamente.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada? ¿Puedes verme? ¿Qué haces con los Slytherin? ¿Perdiste la memoria? No, no… ¡¿perdiste la razón? ¿Slytherin? —preguntaba todo aquello desesperada, aún en la puerta, y cuando dijo el último "slytherin" lo susurró al darse cuenta (realmente) en donde estaba—. Maldición, ¿qué demonios? —exclamó al ver a Malfoy. Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba Snape ahí y abrió mucho los ojos—. Perdón, perdón… Ah… Este… Yo… ¡Profesor! —dijo de pronto, Hermione casi pudo jurar que acababa de tener una idea—. Vi a unos alumnos besándose en el corredor —dijo despacito—, yo… yo traté de decirles algo, pero se fueron corriendo al Bosque Prohibido —Hermione tuvo que reprimir un bufido. Snape levantó una ceja—. ¡No me crea! —salió a la defensiva—, vaya a verlo usted mismo… Este… si quiere déjenos con su bola de… con ellos —murmuró al ver que los alumnos de la casa que más odiaban la miraban con profundo rencor.

Snape seguía incrédulo. Aún así, optó por irse. Si ya les pasaba algo a la bola de escuincles, era su problema. De todas formas, podría hacerse de la vista gorda y fingir que no los había visto en toda la noche, aunque le tocara guardia. Bah, como sea, el punto fue que se levantó y decidió llevarse a Crabbe y Goyle con él. Apenas se fueron, los demás alumnos de Slytherin las vieron con más desdén que antes, dejando la habitación. Todos menos Pansy y Malfoy.

Pansy quería irse. Le jalaba la manga de la túnica a Malfoy diciéndole que no importaban esas chicas y que mejor fueran a otro sitio, ahora que Snape estaba ocupado.

—Suelta —dijo cortante—. Si quieres irte, lárgate. Yo no me moveré de aquí —y dicho esto, se recargó en la pared continua a la puerta de salida, cruzó los brazos y esbozó una sonrisa autosuficiente. Pansy hizo un puchero pero se fue, diciéndose que no valía la pena desperdiciar su noche cuidando a unas tontas.

—Tú a la derecha y yo a la izquierda —le dijo Hermione a Charlotte lo suficientemente alto para que Malfoy las escuchara.

—De verdad que eres tonta, Granger —contestó este, con una mueca de desprecio—. Intenten lo que intenten, no las dejaré salir.

—Dime, ¿qué rayos crees que ganas con detenernos? Podríamos hacer un trato… —comenzó Charlotte.

—Yo no voy a hacer un trato con esa basura —dijeron Malfoy y Hermione al mismo tiempo, ambos con los brazos cruzados y viéndose con reverendo desprecio.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Hermione, mirando a Malfoy con más odio que antes.

—Acepta tu naturaleza, sangre sucia…

—¡Cállate, hurón idiota!

—¿Qué me dijiste? —Malfoy ya había dado un paso hacia ella, y la miraba con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Charlotte no quiso indagar más en el asunto y se metió antes de que en realidad hubiera sangre.

—¡Hey! —sacudió las manos enfrente de ellos—. Yo se que se odian y lo que quieran, pero —se giró hacia Hermione—, realmente tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Y qué, les estoy poniendo un bozal o qué? —Malfoy regresó a su sitio y esta vez se llevó una silla con él, la cual apoyó contra la puerta.

—Mejor tú no digas nada —Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Y te voy a hacer caso porque…?

—¡Chicos! —Charlotte estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Realmente debían apurarse y Hermione sólo pensaba en pelearse con un rubio bobo—. Hermione, Heather va a hacer algo muy loco esta noche, y realmente, _realmente_ debemos irnos.

—¿Heather? ¿Heather Robbins? —Malfoy se entrometió… de nuevo. Hermione reprimió el impulso de aventársele encima y matarlo, porque Charlotte lo volteó a ver, confundida.

—Me perdí de algo, ¿cierto? —murmuró Hermione, dándose cuenta de su desgracia. Malfoy y Charlotte se miraron por un rato, hasta que Malfoy abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Ya te recuerdo! Eres la amiga que siempre estaba con ella, ¿cierto? Vaya tiempos… Espera, ¿dijiste algo loco? ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer? —la inquirió con la mirada. Rayos, aparte de que Hermione se había perdido un pedazo de la historia, ahora estaba siendo dejada a un lado, pues la conversación pareció enfocarse solamente en ellos dos.

—A ti eso no te interesa… Espera —lo miró inquisitivamente, luego se giró a Hermione, que parecía sorprendida de que fuera tomada en cuenta—. Tu no tienes pareja, ¿verdad?

—¿Perdón? —casi se le cae el mundo. ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Sabe lo de la cita? Otra vez, pareció que su rostro era muy fácil de leer pues Charlotte asintió.

—Es lo que te quería explicar, pero no hay tiempo… Malfoy puede ser tu pareja.

—¡¿QUE QUÉ? —Malfoy se paró de la silla de un salto y Hermione casi se atraganta con su saliva.

—¿Pero de dónde demonios sacas tú que…?

—¡Yo! ¿Con esa sangre sucia? ¡¿Cuál demonios es tu problema? —la interrumpió él, horrorizado e incrédulo al mismo tiempo.

—Sí… debemos arreglar eso del odio mutuo entre ustedes…

Hermione la miró sin entender nada. Aparte del hecho de que ella sabía de la cita, ¿Hermione y Malfoy? Eso iba _tan_ en contra de la naturaleza… ¡Estaba mal! Quiero decir, si llegaba a la cita con Malfoy a Harry le da un infarto, a Ron le da un colapso nervioso y Ginny seguramente se la come viva. Además de que Malfoy definitivamente no aceptaría. Eso era un hecho, quiero decir, ¡era la naturaleza de las cosas! Malfoy nunca la ayudaría… nunca, nunca de los nuncas. Eso era la ley divina… bueno, no tanto así pero Hermione creía algo similar a eso. Es más, ¿cómo se suponía que se iban a presentar? 'Hola, chicos, sé que es algo loco, pero Malfoy y yo queremos intentar algo, ya saben… me encanta que me diga sangre sucia, soy masoquista y tenemos una clase de amor apache…', ¿qué demonios?

Ya de por sí Harry está próximo a algo similar a un ataque o algo… el pobre no podría aguantarlo.

Al parecer Hermione se había perdido en sus pensamientos, pues cuando regresó a la Tierra vio que Charlotte le estaba explicando todo rápidamente a Malfoy, todo lo de las pociones y del plan malévolo de Heather por hacer sufrir a Hermione. Malfoy no pudo más que aplaudirle (de hecho lo hizo, literalmente, y Hermione lo golpeó) y aunque tenía miles de preguntas —la primera de todas: "¿porqué demonios tengo que hacer esto?"— pero Charlotte no quiso contestar claramente. Les dijo a ambos que de todas formas, pronto sabrían lo que Heather intentaba hacer; que de hecho, si lograban detenerla esta noche Heather misma lo diría. Hermione quiso golpearla por no decir todo de una vez pero Charlotte alegó que si se lo decía Hermione quedaría más confundida, y que si Malfoy ya estaba de su parte, mejor lo dejara así.

Malfoy no estaba del todo en parte. Es más, Draco sólo quería ver a Heather otra vez. La historia entre ambos había estado medio loca, y la oportunidad que Charlotte le daba de ser el "acompañante" de Hermione y robarse a Heather para que la castaña pudiera hacer lo que sea que iba a hacer, era de una vez en la vida. No iba a desperdiciarlo. No era que seguía enamorado de ella, pero le gustaba re-conquistar a sus conquistas pasadas. Heather había sido algo muy importante en su vida, y si estaba haciendo cosas indebidas, él debía saberlo. Es más, ahora que lo pensaba, podría unirse a ella después y hacer de la vida de aquella sabelotodo insufrible un infierno. Pero aún así quería saber por qué lo hacía… y eso era lo que iba a averiguar.

Rápidamente arreglaron a Malfoy y se encaminaron a la Sala de los Menesteres. Iban muy rápido, y Charlotte miraba hacia ambos lados, preocupada. Lo hizo demasiadas veces, lo suficiente para poner a Hermione nerviosa también.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios cuidas? Los prefectos no están…

—Lo siento, Hermione —se disculpó rápidamente, mientras se acercaban a la pared de la Sala de los Menesteres—. Me tengo que ir, si Heather se da cuenta de que estoy cerca… —miró hacia atrás, agitada. Buscaba algo con la mirada, y Hermione recordó a las dos figuras que estaba persiguiendo antes de que se topara con los Slytherin. ¿Podría ser que…?—. Bueno, los dejo… Ustedes pueden arreglárselas desde aquí… supongo… —No parecía muy convencida. Miró la pared fijamente y les dijo: —Si nada sirve, piensen en cama con forma de corazón. Me tengo que ir… —Corrió hacia un pilar, luego se dio la vuelta y agregó nerviosa: —Lo siento por el polvo peruano, Hermione —y desapareció detrás del pilar.

Hermione asimiló lo que le acababan de decir. Entonces Charlotte estaba "cubriendo" a Heather… Pensó en la segunda figura que había visto y supuso que era Natasha. Ahora no había tiempo de pensar en ello, tenían que entrar. Malfoy miraba la pared con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Supongo que tenemos que olvidar el odio por un rato, ¿eh? —dijo despacio, mirando con más intensidad la pared.

—Tampoco es un rato muy largo… —trató de consolarse—. ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—Nunca saldré contigo en una cita real, Granger —giró la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa amplia.

—No iba a preguntar eso, idiota —Hermione pisó su pie—. Quería saber… ¿Qué pasó entre Heather y tú?

Draco, que había vuelto a ver la pared, suspiró y se giró de cuerpo entero hacia Hermione. Puso las manos en sus bolsillos y buscó las palabras adecuadas.

—Eso no te importa —Hermione rodó los ojos. Draco sonrió, divertido y luego la sonrisa se desvaneció—. Nuestras familias se… digamos, "conocen", pero no de la forma en la que crees. Quiero decir, no es una relación buena, pues su familia tiene varios squibs y uno que otro matrimonio con algún sangre sucia… Aún así, la conocí hace muchos años, mucho antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Éramos amigos, pues éramos muy jóvenes y pues… apenas la veía. Luego entramos aquí, y ella quedó en Gryffindor para mi sorpresa. Yo siempre pensé que sería una Ravenclaw… Siempre se las ingeniaba para hacer unas pociones alarmantes —bufó—, por eso no me sorprende lo que hizo, aunque aún así es algo digno de reconocimiento. Tuvimos una clase de romance de verano, y ella se quedó enamorada de mí por un buen tiempo… Yo estaba con Pansy, así que no pensaba en ella mucho como antes. No te daré detalles de nada, pues realmente no te importa… así que podemos dejarlo en "amor de verano" —remarcó las comillas con los dedos.

La verdad había sido más que eso, pero Draco no iba a abrirse a Hermione. Era su enemigo, por Dios… Sólo estaba con ella porque iba a ver a Heather… después de tanto tiempo…

Acordaron pensar en la cama con forma de corazón de una vez, para no perder más tiempo. A ambos ese pensamiento los alarmaba, pues no tenía sentido. Bueno, vaya que sí lo tenía pero no querían pensar en ello. Realmente no querían.

Aún así, colocaron en su mente la imagen perturbadora de una cama roja en forma de corazón (ya el cerebro de Hermione se fue más lejos al pensar en velas, pétalos y papel maché… si, yo tampoco sé para qué), cerraron los ojos e hicieron todo el proceso que ambos conocían demasiado bien. Hermione suspiró de alivio al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con una pequeña puerta de madera. Entonces fue cuando se le encogió el corazón. ¿Qué irían a encontrar ahí? Miró a Draco, y este parecía estar pensando en lo mismo pues tragaba saliva dificultosamente.

Ahí se quedaron, ambos, delante de la puerta por un buen rato. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo, es más, Hermione quería salir corriendo y Draco quería regresar a las mazmorras y disculparse con Pansy. Sí, tanto así.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior, cerró los ojos e inhaló una buena cantidad de aire. Necesitaba calmarse. Había llegado tan lejos y ahora debía completar el asunto. ¡Había llegado incluso a que Malfoy accediera a ser su pareja! Eso de por sí ya era loco, así que ya no había nada que la sorprendiera más. O rezaba por que fuera así.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó a su "pareja", tendiéndole la mano. Draco la miró inexpresivamente por unos segundos y luego la tomó del brazo.

—Yo siempre estoy listo.

Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responder y terminar matándose antes incluso de cruzar la puerta.

Se encaminaron hacia la entrada y antes de poder arrepentirse, abrieron la puerta.


	17. Gracias, me rindo

**N/a:** ¡DIOS! No lo puedo creer… en serio, tuve un mini-bloqueo de escritor en este fic D: (y en otros, pero eso ahora no incumbe xD) Y como que aún lo tengo, pero ahí ando luchando contra él… porque definitivamente tengo que actualizar… ya, ya, ¡ya! xD Pero sí, me han llegado miles de ideas de otros fics y así pero me digo: "¡no! ¡tienes que actualizar los otros!" y ahí me quedo D: Así que… ya, ya… esperemos que esto salga bien xD Y eso que es el cap mero mero D: bueno, la segunda parte de mi idea principal… Es que este fic fue creado en base a esas dos ideas locas (el cap 8 y este), claro que han sufrido pequeñas modificaciones en el camino… como este, que le tuve que cambiar un montón pa meter a Malfoy, y así quedó mejor xD Ah! Eso sí: **IMPORTANTE**_**: **_este capítulo puede contener escenas un poco fuertes, no del tipo lemmon o así… puede que llegue a ser un lime, pero puede que no… xD; así que: **LEAN BAJO SU PROPIO CRITERIO. **(Sí… se me ocurren cosas medio extrañas de vez en cuando xD)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece Harry Potter, le pertenece a (como dice mi 'amá xD) Jotaká xD Yo sólo uso sus personajes para crear entretenimiento… sano, sano… o eso espero ._. xD

* * *

**Cap. 17. **Gracias, me rindo.

* * *

¿Recuerdan que Harry se había perdido por el espacio? Que se encontraba necesitando cosas innecesarias y eso… Bueno, coloquémonos quince minutos después de aquello, porque me concentré mucho en Hermione… digo, porque debo incluir a todos. Resulta que nuestro amigo comenzó a necesitar millones de cosas que no venían al caso… como por ejemplo: souvenirs de Tasmania, un manicura de Hello Kitty (la verdad no sé cómo, pero apareció… fue genial, ¡tenía a Kitty en sus uñas!); un juego de ajedrez mágico nuevo, y que las piezas bailaran… sorprendentemente, sí apareció, y ahí Ron y él se entretuvieron un rato…; alcohol etílico porque pensó que con eso se le iba a quitar el manicura de Hello Kitty (es que ya le estaba empezando a asustar la forma en la que Kitty lo miraba…), pero cuando no se le quitó con ello necesitó que se le quitara el manicura y casi se queda sin uñas cuando se dio cuenta que la única forma era si sus uñas eran arrancadas (lo cual comenzó con su pobre dedo meñique), así que con asistencia de Ginny y Heather, quienes necesitaron que apareciera un acetona, la laca de Hello Kitty fue removida; también necesitó una guitarra para tocar canciones sin sentido por un rato; y uno que otro elfo doméstico que regaló a los pobres (¿cómo? no me pregunten…).

Y en todo eso, dieron las nueve con treinta y seis minutos.

El chiste era que el muchacho se distrajo más de la cuenta, y se llevó a Ron entre las patas. Y mientras eso ocurría, Heather y Ginny conversaban.

No era una conversación del todo agradable. Ginny se sentía bien, eso sí, y no tenía nada en la mente… pero un poder superior a ella la previno de algo, y ahora sabía qué era: Hermione aún no llegaba.

¿Qué le podría haber pasado? ¿Y si se acobardó? "¡Demonios!" pensó Ginny, pues de esa manera el plan no se podría llevar a cabo…

Miró a su novio y luego a su hermano. Ambos se encontraban absortos en el ajedrez mágico-bailarín que Harry había necesitado. Era algo extraño, la Sala de los Menesteres… quiero decir, ¿cómo había sido posible que se aparecieran tantas tonterías? Algo captó su atención: Heather la miraba fijamente.

—Entonces, Ginevra… —el tono amable de hace rato y el 'Ginny' que había usado se habían esfumado—, Natasha me ha comentado que compartes dormitorio con ella.

—Sí —contestó la pelirroja, sintiendo cómo sus entrañas se retorcían gracias al recuerdo—. Una chica algo tímida… pero es agradable.

—Sí, lo es.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro —contestó Heather, con una sonrisa hipócrita.

—¿Qué demonios le viste a mi hermano? —Ginny se hacía esa pregunta desde que supo que Hermione moría por su hermanito.

Heather soltó una risa melodiosa.

—Yo sé que son hermanos y que nunca es posible contemplar la posibilidad de que sean atractivos, pero Ron es especial —sonrió ampliamente.

—Con eso no me respondes nada.

Heather soltó una carcajada, que se siguió escuchando melodiosa… esperen un momento, Ginny la miró, ¿habría alguna posibilidad de que fuera mitad veela, como Fleur?

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la morena cuando se percató de la forma en la que estaba siendo observada. Ginny la miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Heather eran del color de la madera, un color demasiado… demasiado… ¿qué iba a decir? Esperen… ¿por qué se encontraba ahí? Se giró y volvió a ver a Harry y a Ron jugando y de pronto sintió una necesidad increíble de ser acogida en los brazos de su novio. Como si fuera un imán, Harry se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia ella, protegiéndola en su pecho. Ginny se acurrucó en sus brazos y luego lo besó.

Heather sonrió dulcemente al verlos y se giró hacia Ron, al que le hizo una seña coqueta con el dedo de que se acercara a ella, la cual obedeció. Cuando éste se encontraba a su lado, procedieron a besarse también.

Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan.

…

Ahora sí, sincronizando, estamos a la misma hora que en el momento en el que Hermione y Draco están a punto de entrar a la Sala de los Menesteres. Abrieron la puerta y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vieron que habían ladrillos del otro lado. ¿Huh? Estaba sellado. ¿Pero qué demonios…?

—¿Pero qué demonios? —preguntó Malfoy también—. ¿No se suponía que podríamos entrar y toda la cosa?

Hermione frunció el ceño. Era cierto, se suponía que iban a entrar si pensaban en el la estúpida cama con forma de corazón. Se giró un poco a ver si veía a Charlotte y reclamarle, pero la susodicha no se encontraba ahí, o si lo estaba, no se alcanzaba a ver.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos, Granger? —inquirió Draco, al ver que Hermione andaba viendo a su alrededor—. ¿No está la chica de hace rato?

—Demonios —susurró Hermione—. No, no está… ¿Deberíamos echarle un encantamiento de destrucción? Uno como _Bombarda _o yo qué sé…

—No, tonta —Hermione casi lo mata con la mirada—. Si lo hacemos de ese modo va a verse mal.

Hermione soltó un bufido.

—¿Entonces qué propones, señor debo-verme-siempre-bien?

Malfoy abrió la boca y luego la cerró, dándose cuenta de lo que Hermione acababa de decir.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

—¡Oh, por favor! —dijo ella—. No empieces, Malfoy, esto es importante.

—Para ti, pues tú eres la interesada… pero yo…

—Tu quieres ver a Heather.

La simple frase hizo que Draco se callara de golpe. La fulminó con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos. Miró al techo pensando en qué hacer, mientras Hermione se acercó despacito a la pared de ladrillos y la tocó con su varita. Draco se dio cuenta y se enojó.

—¡No, tonta! —la quitó de ahí antes de que hiciera otra cosa—, ¿qué tal si está encantada o algo y nos chupa y nos lleva a otra dimensión? ¿Eh?

—Malfoy, ¿qué demonios has estado haciendo en Hogwarts?

—Eso no te importa —dijo él quitándole importancia, concentrándose nuevamente en qué hacer.

De pronto, y asustándolos de muerte, apareció un elfo doméstico que estaba cruzando la pared de ladrillos como si de una cascada de agua se tratase. Hermione y Draco se miraron a los ojos, extrañados, al ver cómo el elfo ni siquiera les hacía caso y se alejaba de ellos.

—¡Espera! —gritó Hermione, y Draco le calló la boca poniendo su mano encima de ésta.

—¡Idiota! —le susurró—. ¡No grites! Y luego… para hablar con esa cosa —dijo con desprecio. Hermione sintió asco de tener su mano aún encima de su boca y la mordió (causándole más asco) para que la soltara—. ¡Auch! ¡Tonta, eso duele!

Hermione iba a contraatacar cuando se dio cuenta de que el elfo ni siquiera los volteó a ver. Draco se dio cuenta de ello también y ahora sí no le pareció. Se enderezó, inflando su pecho en orgullo, mirando a la criatura con sumo desprecio y lo llamó.

Nada, el maldito elfo no les hizo caso.

Hermione corrió tras él y Draco tras ella, tratando de procurar que no siguiera haciendo idioteces. Intentó agarrar al elfo por el hombro, pero casi se muere del susto cuando su mano atravesó al elfo como si no estuviera ahí, pero ahí seguía. Y de nuevo, la criatura no se dio cuenta de nada. Ni siquiera los volteó a ver, nada. Hermione trató de decirle algo pero no se podía escuchar a sí misma, volteó aterrorizada para ver a Malfoy, y vio en su rostro la misma expresión de espanto, mientras movía los labios y no se escuchaba nada de lo que decía.

Lo único que pudo captar de los labios de Malfoy fue la frase: "¡Maldita sangre sucia! ¡Te dije que no tocaras los ladrillos!".

…

Charlotte se mordió el labio, angustiada. Llevaba rato mirando a través del pilar por el cual había "desaparecido", y presenció el momento en el que Hermione y Draco desaparecieron, pero sentía un miedo increíble, ¿qué tal si el hechizo le había salido mal? ¿Qué tal si… si…? Con sólo pensar en posibilidades se sentía desdichada. Lo peor era que no había forma de comprobar que ellos estaban bien.

Se revolvía las manos sin cesar, pensando en lo mucho que lo había practicado… Pero aún así, la pared de ladrillos aún no se había deshecho, así que eso significaba que aún no entraban. "¡Merlín, por favor que no estén peleando!" pensó, más angustiada aún. Pero bueno… no pudo haberles explicado nada de todas formas porque Natasha se encontraba más cerca de lo que pensaba. Y ella sí le era fiel a todo lo que mandaba Heather.

Encontrándose en esa situación, la tan ansiada noche que Heather estuvo planeando desde que le empezó a dar la poción a Ron, no podía entender por qué demonios seguía haciéndole caso a su amiga y no la paraba. Eso que estaba haciendo no estaba bien. Ya es demasiado malo robarle el novio a alguien (y sí, sí sabía que Ron y Hermione no eran nada más que amigos, pero sabía perfectamente que Hermione babeaba por Ron… bueno, todo el mundo siempre lo supo, incluida Heather), pero robárselo tomando su identidad… Eso era bajo. Siempre lo supo, pero de alguna forma nunca había tenido el valor de confrontarla. Ella siempre había sido su única amiga, después de todo.

Y aún así, esa noche la estaba "traicionando", mientras ayudaba a Hermione y a Draco.

Pero Charlotte no lo quería ver de ese modo. Prefería pensar que estaba haciendo lo que era correcto, y así era.

Estaba haciendo lo que debía de hacer. No había razón alguna para sentirse mal por ello, ¿cierto?

¿Cierto?

…

Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil se encontraban chismeando en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, cuando escucharon un estruendo horroroso en el hueco del retrato.

—¡Te dije que no, maldita víbora! ¡Sal! ¡SALTE DE AQUÍ! —escucharon a la Dama Gorda.

—¿Qué pasa? —Lavender se puso de pie de inmediato y Parvati le siguió los pasos.

Pero no obtuvieron respuesta. Lo único que vieron fue a la Señora Gorda pelearse con alguien que no estaba ahí, pues no se veía nada. No podía ser un fantasma, pues los podían ver… Alarmadas, corrieron a un lado del retrato y trataron de ver inútilmente a su alrededor, sin ver nada.

Hermione sintió una pizca de alivio al verlas, mientras trataba de calmar a la Señora Gorda con señas, ya que no podía hablar.

—Habla hija, soy un retrato, no una persona.

Eso la desconcertó. Entonces… ¿aquello era sólo hacia personas?

—Pero el elfo doméstico… —le dijo a Malfoy, sabiendo que no lo escucharía.

—¿El elfo doméstico qué? —preguntó la Señora Gorda. Hermione abrió los ojos y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Otra vez miró a Draco, quien sentía el mismo alivio que ella.

—¿De qué demonios habla? —preguntó Lavender viendo a la Señora en el retrato, con una clara expresión de confusión en su rostro.

—Por favor —suplicó Hermione—. Necesito su ayuda… Yo… nosotros…

—Los hechizaron, es obvio —completó la Sra. sin hacerles caso a las dos chicas que querían enterarse de qué demonios hablaba—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, hija? No sé como se deshace ese hechizo, lo siento.

—¿Podría… podría decirles a ellas —señaló a Parvati y a Lavender— que estoy aquí? Soy… soy Hermione Granger. Dígale que estoy encantada y que no puedo tocar nada ni hacer nada y… —casi se pone a llorar de la impotencia— y que hoy tenía algo muy importante que hacer y necesito su ayuda.

La Señora hizo lo que le pidió mientras Lavender y Parvati casi se mueren de la impresión. ¿Hechizada? ¿Hermione? ¿Hermione Granger? Es una broma, ¿cierto?

Hermione miraba impaciente a las dos chicas, esperando que accedieran. Sintió que Malfoy trataba de llamar su atención y se giró para verlo.

Leyó de sus labios: "¿Y cómo se supone que nos van a ayudar?".

Ella trató de mover su boca algo lento para que pudiera leer lo que decía: "No lo sé. La verdad…" dejó la frase en el aire… se le acababa de ocurrir algo que podría funcionar; su rostro cambió completamente y lo miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

"Por favor no me espantes, ya de por sí eres fea" Hermione le dio un golpe, y esta vez sí lo tocó. No como en el caso del elfo doméstico, que no lo pudo tocar.

"Ya sé qué hacer".

Sin más tiempo que perder, Hermione le explicó todo a la Señora Gorda, sin entrar en detalles, para que se lo dijera a sus dos _chismosas_ amigas…

…

"¿Y ahora qué?" Hermione leyó de los labios del rubio.

Se encontraban nuevamente frente a la pared de ladrillos. Fue raro, el que la puerta no se quitara… Lavender y Parvati se encontraban justo detrás de ellos.

—¿Hermione? —Parvati intentó, no sabía si le había contestado o no, pero siguió—. Yo veo una puerta de madera… la… ¿la abro?

Lavender abrió los ojos en sorpresa. La Señora Gorda les había dicho que ellos (y aún no sabía quién era quien acompañaba a Hermione) habían quedado así después de abrir aquella puerta… Bueno, de tocar los ladrillos, ¿cierto?

Trató de advertirle a Parvati, pero ésta siguió. Con algo de miedo, giró el pomo de la puerta y se encontraron frente a la misma pared de ladrillos. Se giró alarmada para ver si Lavender la seguía viendo, y así era. Suspiró de alivio y miraron a su alrededor, buscando el lugar donde podría estar Hermione.

—No nos tardaremos… Ya verán, ¡todo Hogwarts lo sabrá! —rieron despacito y se fueron corriendo de ahí.

Draco se puso frente a Hermione, y repitió la misma pregunta.

Hermione lo miró decidida, y lo volvió a tomar del brazo. Draco se sorprendió y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Tú sígueme" ordenó la castaña, y ambos se dirigieron a la pared de ladrillos. Draco se detuvo en el acto. Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y se señaló y luego a ella, y luego dijo: "Si quedamos así, ¿cómo quedaremos si entramos?".

"Tú viste al elfo doméstico" dijo, "sólo hay que atravesarla".

Draco no quería, pero no le quedó de otra. Ambos cerraron los ojos al pasar por la pared de ladrillos, y así como dije antes, se sintió como si pasaran por una cascada de agua. Cuando abrieron los ojos, Hermione sintió que se le venía el mundo encima.

…

Unos diez minutos antes, Heather se encontraba acicalándose el pelo mientras Ron la esperaba en una cama con forma de corazón. Harry y Ginny… ellos servían mejor si estaban fuera del cuadro, así que los durmió con una pequeña poción de prueba que había hecho para dormir trolls… Esperó falsamente a que no tuviera daños colaterales.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo mediano que se encontraba en la pared. Se había cambiado el vestido por una pijama cómoda de tirantes y short, ambos rojo cereza. Como toque final tomó un pequeño frasco con una sustancia color rojo caramelo, la cual había gastado cuatro meses en preparar. Ahora estaba perfecta, lo sabía. Y al fin ya no tendría que fingir más… Al fin podría ser sólo ella. Tomó el frasco y con un pequeño gotero se aplicó varias gotas a los labios, al cuello… y a otras partes.

Se acercó despacio hacia su novio, quien se encontraba algo "sedado" en la cama. Trepó elegantemente y se recostó a su lado, mirando el techo, justo como él.

—Estoy nerviosa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque intenté hacer esta noche genial… ¿La disfrutaste? —se incorporó un poco para verlo a la cara.

—Eso no tiene por qué ponerte nerviosa… Y sí, lo disfruté —sonrió ampliamente, Heather sintió que su corazón se retorcía un poco—. Fue genial.

—¿Sabes? Puede seguir siendo genial —sonrió pícara y se inclinó para besarlo. Ron correspondió de buena gana al beso, colocando su mano detrás de su nuca, y así atraerla más. Las manos de Heather recorrieron su pecho mientras el beso incrementaba más y más. Antes de lo previsto, Heather se encontraba encima del pelirrojo, y éste tenía sus manos en su cadera, empujándola hacia él. Recorrió sus manos por toda su espalda mientras besaba su cuello y ella jadeaba ligeramente. Heather lo tomó del rostro y lo acercó a sus labios, buscando más besos. Descendió las manos hacia su cuello y de ahí se fueron un poco más abajo, tratando de quitarle la camisa, lo cual hizo. Se separó de él e hizo que se recostara; ella recorrió con sus manos el trayecto de sus pectorales y descendió a besarle el cuello. Ron soltó algo similar a un pequeño gemido de placer, mientras ella le daba pequeños mordiscos en el cuello y luego en la oreja.

Ron metió las manos por debajo de la parte superior de su pijama y recorrió su espalda desnuda. Le sorprendió que no trajera sostén, pero ni tardío ni perezoso, le quitó la playera de tirantes e hizo que giraran, estando él arriba. Heather soltó un gemido de excitación y lo miró fijamente. Hubo un momento de pausa entre ellos, en el cual se miraron y Heather vio el amor rebosando en los ojos del pelirrojo.

Y fue entonces cuando se sintió mal, pues ese amor no era para ella, era para la estúpida de Granger.

Trató de alejar ese pensamiento y le sonrió a Ron nerviosamente. Éste le acarició el rostro con delicadeza y se inclinó para besarla. El beso retomó intensidad y Ron dejó que sus manos viajaran por el torso desnudo de su novia; acarició sus senos delicadamente mientras descendía y besaba su cuello. Heather jadeaba más que antes, mientras con sus manos revolvía el cabello de Ron, y empujaba su cabeza más abajo, para que sus labios se dirigieran más abajo de su cuello. El pelirrojo finalmente llegó a la zona donde estaban sus pechos y, algo tímido, la miró primero. Ella sonrió. Fue una sonrisa deslumbrante, llena de amor. Ron siguió algo temeroso pero finalmente enterró la cabeza en sus pechos y comenzó a dibujar figuras con su lengua en sus senos. Heather se arqueó un poco y sonrió complacida; tomó la cabeza de Ron con sus manos y la presionó más contra sus pechos. Comenzó a gemir ligeramente al sentir el contacto de la lengua de su novio en sus pezones y se mordió el labio, tratando de aguantar otros gemidos que venían con más intensidad.

Aún así los soltó. A Ron le gustó cómo sonó, así que improvisó más y tomó sus piernas y las acercó más a él. Heather se impulsó contra la cadera de Ron, y entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de él. Ron siguió con una mano en el muslo derecho de Heather presionando y la otra en su cintura, mientras seguía jugando con hacerla gemir.

Y ahí, señores, fue donde Hermione y Malfoy los encontraron.

Hermione tenía la boca abierta. Parpadeó un par de veces pero la imagen no desaparecía. Era real. Estaba ahí, justo frente a ella. Sintió un mar de emociones a la vez. Las primeras que recuerda fueron rabia, frustración, celos, impotencia y dolor… mucho dolor. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas como si estuvieran escapando de sus ojos, desesperadas por salir de ahí. La boca le temblaba violentamente mientras aplastaba el brazo de Draco, el cual no había soltado.

El rubio, por su parte, miraba a Hermione en vez de la escena que se estaba efectuando frente a ellos. Estaba bien que fuera su enemiga y todo, y que hubiera accedido a ayudarla sólo para luego voltearle la tortilla, pero nunca creyó que el verla llorar de ese modo le llegara a hacer sentir mal. Se sentía horrible. De hecho él también se sentía mal de ver a Heather con Weasley, pero… no le dolía tanto. Creyó que todavía podía llegar a sentir algo por ella, pero no era cierto. Lo suyo ya había pasado. Y ahora, al ver el corazón roto de la que alguna vez siempre quiso herir, se sentía terriblemente mal. Y no era por sí mismo, era por ella. Y eso era lo que lo impactaba más.

Hermione miró el suelo, derrotada. ¿Para qué seguir? Sí, Ron creía que era ella, pero Heather era la que ahora era ella. Era confuso, pero sabía lo que quería decir. Realmente lo sabía. Y si así él es feliz… Soltó el brazo de Draco y se llevó las dos manos a la cara, sollozando incontrolablemente. De hecho ya ni le hablaba… Ron ya ni siquiera la miraba. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo entonces, tratando de armar planes para desenmascarar a la mujer que realmente lo estaba haciendo feliz? Se supone que si amas a alguien lo dejas ir, ¿no? Si ya tiene a alguien con quien es feliz, ¿para qué se empeñaba tanto en hacer que _ella_ fuera la que recibiera su amor? ¿Qué tal si así tenía que ser? Miró a Heather de soslayo… Tal vez ella lo amaba desde antes, pues ella fue la que armó todo este embrollo… y Hermione nunca le había hecho nada, o no que recordara… Así que… debía de amarlo lo suficiente para fingir ser alguien más para que estuviera con ella. Y se veía feliz. Hermione era un desastre, y era tan rígida… ¿cómo iba a hacerlo tan feliz como lo es ahora si se la pasaba regañándolo?

Se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta, que ahora estaba abierta. La pared de ladrillos se había deshecho cuando ella y Malfoy la cruzaron, y ahora se apreciaba todo, pero ni Ron ni Heather parecían notarlo. Salió torpemente de ahí, y Draco, mirándola extrañado, la siguió. Ambos cerraron la puerta justo cuando Lavender y Parvati se dirigían hacia ellos.

—¡Hermione! ¡Te podemos ver! —Lavender celebró—. Trajimos las cámaras y a unos estudiantes que nos encontramos rompiendo las reglas… y pensábamos en llamar a Dumbledore y McGonagall pero después de esparcir el chisme —sonrió entusiasmada mientras se acercaban.

Su expresión fue muriendo cuando vio el rostro destrozado de Hermione.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó, cuando ambas se dieron cuenta de quien estaba detrás de ella—. ¿Qué demonios quieres, Draco?

—Déjenme en paz —fue lo único que dijo, y, como ahora ya no estaban solos, pensó que lo mejor era dejarla con sus compañeras, aunque pensó que no estaba del todo bien. Aún así, se alejó y desapareció. Hermione lo entendió, y se giró para ver a sus amigas.

—No lo hagan —susurró—. No… están ocupados.

—Pero, Hermione…

—No, por favor —las miró suplicante—. Pensé que sería una buena idea, pero… no… no lo es.

No lo era. Exponer a Ron así en la escuela… no era buena idea ni siquiera antes. Mejor lo dejaría en paz. Él es feliz, ¿cierto?

Pero antes de poder calmar a los estudiantes que, curiosos, querían saber qué pasaba, la profesora McGonagall apareció, y Hermione rió irónicamente.

Venía de la dirección en la que Draco desapareció.

—Gracias, hurón idiota —susurró sarcástica, sintiéndose más que derrotada.

Era un hecho.

Ya no iba a pelear más.

"Me rindo", pensó.


End file.
